La Vie en Rose II, Wonderwall
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: FrUKUS. La dramática y esperada segunda parte de "La Vie en Rose, We always have París". Después de que Francia confesara para todos y más tarde para sí mismo estar enamorado de Inglaterra, este debe tomar una decisión entre América, con quién mantiene una buena relación de pareja no tan fiel y el francés con quien mantiene una dolorosa aventura. La esencia del drama rosa te esper
1. One

**Advertencia importante antes de que nos linches:** _Esta historia está marcada como USUK, en realidad es un FrUKUS y como veras, tenemos bastante morro como para empezar un USUK con un capítulo prácticamente FrUK en el que hay hasta lime. Bien, si eres una fan del USUK, puedes saltarte este capítulo, aunque es importante para entender por que Inglaterra hará lo que hará en adelante, o si no, créeme, no lo hubiéramos incluido en esta historia._

_Hidekaz Himaruya esta inmiscuido en esto de alguna forma macabra_

* * *

Inglaterra en su oficina en el palacio de _Westminster _lee por vez diecisiete los papeles que le trajeron ayer, dando vueltas mientras se muerde lo que le queda de uña del dedo meñique de la mano izquierda (la de la derecha ya se la ha comido en la mañana).

Se trata de unos permisos relativos a la afluencia de los trenes por el eurotúnel en pro de las especulaciones de gente que va a desplazarse a Londres debido a las Olimpíadas.

No es como que no pueda pasarlos por fax ya que definitivamente no se trata de un asunto específicamente prioritario, pero por otro lado...

Bueno, no es como que realmente requiera una escusa para cruzar el canal de la Mancha, puesto que él no tiene ningún interés en hacerlo a no ser que sea estrictamente imprescindible.

En los días pasados Paris había sido un hervidero de emociones encontradas para ambos y ninguno había podido arreglarlo a base de sensatez. La situación se presentaba como una olla a presión que no fue liberada hasta que se encontraron en Ottawa y más tarde en Berna a perfectas espaldas de Estados unidos y del mundo entero.

A pesar de todo, después del mutuo acuerdo de odiarse para siempre adornado con una sonrisa cínica. Inglaterra toma una decisión, sale a por su gabardina beige _Burberry _y se sube al _mini cooper_ verde botella con la bandera británica en el techo para, al cabo de unas horas, volver a estar en la _maison_ azul y blanca.

Aparca en el jardín. ¡Ups! ¡Si se ha cargado un parterre de flores! ¡Que desafortunado accidente! Cierra el coche sonriendo con malicia y se va a la puerta, toca el timbre.

Francia, que se ha quedado dormido como un anciano venerable, no se entera. El inglés saca el teléfono y marca a casa de Francia hasta que lo oye sonar desde la puerta, luego cuelga y vuelve a tocar el timbre.

El francés termina por despertarse y camina zombie a la puerta. La abre.

Inglaterra sigue en el porche poniéndose nervioso el solo al recordar la ultima vez que estuvo allí... La voz de América "no debería haberse ido" aun resuena cruelmente en su cabeza.

Cuando Francia abre la puerta, se sonroja sin poder evitarlo.

—_H-Hello, frog_ —saluda vacilando un poco, tratando de olvidarse de todo ese asunto. Francia le sonríe mientras se despereza.

—Oh... _Rosbif_. Pensaba en ti antes de dormir —dice sin pensar, quitándose de la puerta. Inglaterra se paraliza al oír eso con lo que estaba recordando, por que además ahora acaban de venirle imágenes de la última vez que vino aquí. Mas sonrojado y sin mirarle, refunfuña algo en la línea de la decencia, y lo de quedarse dormido fuera de tiempo y sobre tener la culpa de todo en general, entrando.

—_Cher,_ ¿cómo estás? ¿Todo bien con _le garçón_? —Pregunta mirándole y tratando de peinarse un poco, ignorando los refunfuños.

—_Yes_, no he hablado con él hoy —explica quitándose la gabardina.

—Vino hace rato —miente como si cualquier cosa. Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—Ah, _yes_? qué raro, no me dijo nada... ¿A qué?

—A lo mismo que tu —sonríe cínicamente. El británico se pone colérico un segundo.

—_Sorry_? —y luego se recuerda a si mismo que no ha venido a eso y se sonroja—. _I mean..._ ¿Cómo sabes a qué he venido yo?

Francia lo mira unos segundos, algo divertido, sonriendo de lado.

—Bien, bien. Antes que nada, el _garçón_ no vino, solo quería ver tu cara. Pero no está de más saber que vienes también por sexo —camina a la sala y se sienta.

El británico se sonroja otra vez en la puerta y luego sale corriendo detrás suyo, un poco tarde.

—No he venido por eso, _bloody_ wanker! —se cruza de brazos—. Solo vengo a que firmes un _bloody_ permiso por el eurotúnel.

Francia le mira y sonríe.

—Mmmm oh... _Oui_, el eurotunnel. Siéntate, _cher_, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

—No, no, _thank you_ —responde sentándose en una butaca, absurdamente lejos de donde esta Francia, empezando a sacar los papeles—. La última vez que me diste vino se me subió a la cabeza a los treinta segundos —protesta—. Además, quisiera acabar cuanto antes, tengo más trabajo —añade aun tratando de disipar la idea de que pueda haber venido por cualquier cosa que no sea el permiso.

—Puedo darte agua, _mon ami..._ Yo solo te estoy ofreciendo algo de tomar, nada más —lo mira a lo lejos—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? No te oí...

—Que tengo más trabajo —repite más alto— _bloody_ sordo —murmura. Francia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno... Entonces vamos a firmar eso tan importante para lo que has venido personalmente o no? —pregunta con cierta sorna. Inglaterra se revuelve en su asiento.

—_Of course,_ para eso he venido, para que accedas y firmes —explica.

—No estoy seguro de lo de acceder por las buenas, pero bien... —le sonríe—. Claro esta que, por la molestia, vamos a tener que negociar loa términos de esto.

—¿Qué molestia? yo soy quien ha venido hasta aquí, deberías firmar tal cual —exige.

—Es una molestia... Que estés aquí y que planees augmentar la frecuencia de trenes, unos gastos en mantenimiento y combustible, _cher_ —protesta un poco por protestar, levantando un brazo y recargándolo a lo largo del respaldo del sillón —. Ve aquí a sentaste junto a mi.

Inglaterra le mira unos instantes y vuelve a sonrojarse un poco.

—No, _thanks,_ creo que estoy bien aquí. Aunque haya esos gastos suplementarios, el turismo y la afluencia de gente los cubrirán a la perfección.

—¡Oh, venga! Afluencia de turismo y gente de la que tu vas a salir claramente beneficiado, quizás podrías... complacerme un poco y venir a sentarte aquí —sonríe y le cierra un ojo—. Es posible que así acepte en tu favor.

El inglés vuelve a mirarle incomodo y se muerde un poco el labio.

—No seas ridículo, no vas a firmar solo por que me siente ahí, _frog_, te conozco.

Francia levanta las cejas y baja el brazo, mirándolo con suspicacia.

—Bueno pues, entonces no hay mucho más de qué hablar —se encoge de hombros y se levanta, empezando a caminar a la puerta.

Inglaterra sonríe de lado un momento sin poder creer lo que ve y frunce el ceño en cuanto se levanta.

—Por supuesto que hay que discutir —sentencia sin levantarse.

—Mmm... ¿Tu crees? —pregunta sin mucho interés, aún caminando hacia la puerta.

—_Of course,_ aun planeo que firmes, así que pon un precio —exige, recostándose en la butaca dando a entender que no piensa moverse.

Francia se detiene y se gira a mirarle.

—Ya puse UN precio, _cher_, y no pareces interesado en ello... así que —se encoge de hombros.

Inglaterra levanta un ceja y le mira... se levanta y se sienta en el sofá al lado de donde estaba antes Francia.

—_OK_, ahora firma —pide.

Francia sonríe sinceramente.

—No dije que te sentaras ahí, dije que te sentaras junto a mi, que hace alguna diferencia —explica caminando de regreso al sillón.

—No es mi culpa si te has levantado —se encoge de hombros.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se sienta junto a él, levantando el brazo de nuevo y volviéndolo a poner en el respaldo del sillón, atrás de Inglaterra.

—Entonces, _cher_... dime...

Inglaterra tensa la espalda y carraspea cruzándose de brazos, apartando la vista con expresión fastidiada.

Francia baja un poco el brazo y le roza el pelo a Inglaterra, mirándole directamente.

—¿De qué trata ese permiso?

El británico da un pequeño saltito al notar cosquillas en el pelo de la nuca, poniéndose cada vez más histérico.

—P-pues ya lo sabes, —balbucea intentando ignorarle—. Augmentar la constancia de tránsito en el eurotúnel.

—Quizás podrías tranquilizarte, _mon amour..._ —dice dulcemente mientras le pone la mano en el cuello, con delicadeza.

—Estoy perfectamente tranquilo —miente cerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, eso es mejor. Siempre es más placentero.

El británico se sonroja aun con los ojos cerrados al oir esa palabra en ese tono.

—¿Qué tal si firmas y ya? tengo más cosas que hacer, ¿sabes? me... están esperando para cenar —se inventa.

—Que lastima —confiesa sin mover la mano, pensando "que lastima por ellos".

—Pues así es, soy un hombre ocupado, no te creas —reafirma.

—Bien, entiendo. Todos —mueve un poco la mano haciéndole cariños—. Bueno, el permiso _cher_... ¿Qué tanto me beneficia?

Tiene un escalofrío en la espalda y como quien no quiere la cosa cruza las piernas.

—Ya te lo he dicho, la afluencia de turismo y... —trata de seguir mientras el francés le hace un cariño en la mejilla, Inglaterra da un saltito histérico—. Y la publicidad y…

Francia le acomoda el pelo mientras el inglés sigue sutilmente el movimiento y luego sacude un poco la cabeza tratando de centrarse.

—La publicidad siempre es un beneficio muy importante a tener en cuenta.

—_Oui_, es posible —se ríe un poco y sigue con la mano hasta su oreja en donde hace otros movimientos y roces suaves—. ¿Y que hay de tus beneficios? —sonríe.

Inglaterra vuelve a sonrojarse y a ponerse tenso pensando en ese _bloody_ punto tras la oreja que él nunca es capaz de encontrarse solo, pero que al parecer para el francés es como encontrarse su propia nariz. Se el acelera un poco el corazón.

—Pues... _Well, you know…_ L-la gente podría llegar más fácilmente desde el continente y… —responde con menos seguridad de la que pretendería mientras Francia se acerca un poco más rozándole la mejilla con su nariz y dándole un beso en ella.

Inglaterra vuelve a apartar un poco la cara mirando hacia el otro lado, tratando de resistirse mientras se sonroja de nuevo, tensándose por la cercanía, descruzando los brazos e inconscientemente poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Francia, según él, por si tiene que detenerle... Y medio mundo le mira con una ceja levantada, "quizás llegas un poco tarde si lo que querías era detenerle, cariño"

—¡La gente podría llegar más fácilmente! —exclama Francia sonriendo al sentir la mano y se le acerca más, poniendo la otra mano en el pecho de Inglaterra —. _Sacrebleu,_ eso es novedad. ¿Desde cuando quieres que lleguen más fácilmente?

—Me refiero a gente de todo el continente, no solo franceses — susurra cerrando los ojos tratando de concentrarse en serio, fallando miserablemente. Francia finalmente le besa tras el oído y luego el cuello, desabrochándole el primer botón de la camisa y separándose un poco.

—¿Sabes, _Angleterre_?

—_I... I..._ —responde con la respiración agitada y todo él en tensión—. No quiero a los franceses de hecho, no hago... —suspiro— nada más que... —intento fallido de camuflar un gemido en un carraspeo— pelear.

—_Non?_ Vaya, pues esta debe ser una pelea muy poco seria_, mon ami_ —vuelve a besarle el oído y pone su mano sobre la mano del inglés en su rodilla. Inglaterra sigue haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por resistirse, sin poder evitar empezar a dar la hora en punto.

—_I..._

Francia se separa un poco del oído de Inglaterra y con la mano que tenía hundida en au pelo le gira la cabeza hasta que lo mira de frente.

—_Mon amour_, si vas a poner la mano ahí... —murmura y aprieta la mano de Inglaterra, moviendo hacia sus propias regiones vitales—. Vas a tener que hacer ALGO más que solo ponerla ahí.

Inglaterra se sonroja completamente al encontrarse la mirada de Francia en tan inapropiado momento para el corazón del pobrecito, aparta la vista soltando sus manos y llevándolas a sus propias regiones vitales, ordenándoles mentalmente que se calmen y vuelvan a su estado decente, mientras aprieta los dientes y se odia por esto.

—_I... don't do_... _this_—miente girando la cara. Francia se ríe y cubre con una mano las manos del inglés sobre sus regiones vitales. Con la otra mano, vuelve a girarle la cara hacia él.

—Entonces sigamos sin hacer nada —susurra con ESE tono de voz, mientras se acerca a besarlo.

Inglaterra entra en pánico al sentir la mano de Francia sabiendo que no hay nada que pueda decirles ya a sus regiones vitales para que no reaccionen, quita de ahí sus manos para ponerlas en la cintura de Francia entreabriendo la boca al notar sus intenciones de besarle.

Francia se detiene a un milímetro de la boca de Inglaterra, al sentir las manos en su cintura. Sonríe... y espera.

Inglaterra por inercia, le acaricia el abdomen buscando el bajo de la camisa para meter las manos por debajo y cuando nota que Francia se para, se queda otra vez paralizado en esa posición que le hace sentir idiota y darse cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, avergonzándole como solo eso puede hacerlo.

En cuanto se detiene, Francia avanza de nuevo, dándole ese clásico beso en la comisura de los labios y volviendo a encontrar, el punto aquel tan conocido detrás de la oreja de Inglaterra.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —ronronea el francés al separarse del beso.

Inglaterra casi se muere con lo de la oreja mientras se recuerda a si mismo que se supone que se esta resistiendo a esto.

—_I... don't..._

Con mucho cuidado de mover la mano que descansa sobre las regiones vitales del inglés SÓLO un poco, de manera casi imperceptible, se separa un poco otra vez mirándole nuevamente a la cara, ya que tiene los ojos cerrados.

Inglaterra abre los ojos de golpe con un escalofrío recorriendo toda su espalda y soltando a Francia de pronto por el hecho de que se haya separado, con la cara tan encendida que seguro podrían freír un huevo sobre ella.

Francia sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza, quitando la mano que tiene sobre sus regiones vitales y tomando la orilla del chaleco de rombos antes de besarle de nuevo, de manera un poco más persistente esta vez.

Cuando el cerebro del inglés esta fundido y mas que fundido, se desespera completamente con la _bloody_ tentación, así que toma a Francia de las manos y solo con la fuerza de sus rodillas, se pone de pie, levantando a Francia también, de un fuerte tirón, aprovechando la (asumiremos) estupefacción del francés, lo tira contra el sofá para invertir las posiciones.

—_Mon..._—se cae en el sillón—... _dieu!_ —exclama y sonríe sólo un poco, de lado—. Este es un interesante cambio en los eventos —confiesa dejándose hacer y esperando pacientemente a que Inglaterra continúe.

El británico, con el ceño fruncido, se da cuenta de donde está y de lo que acaba de hacer y pasar. Se sonroja sin saber que hacer un instante, mientras mantiene a Francia agarrado de las muñecas y respira agitadamente.

—_Game over_ —suelta por fin.

—_Merde..._ —protesta mirándole—. ¿Cómo que _Gaim Ová_?

El de ojos verdes le sostiene la mirada. Por la reina, ¿por qué siempre acababa? Si ahora se le abalanza, será mas que evidente, pero si no lo hace...

—_Bloody_ _bloody_ _bloody buggery bollocks._

—Continua o sueltamente —ofrece Francia en tono dulce—. Yo quiero que sigas —agrega.

Inglaterra lo valora... Y se sonroja y por un momento sonríe un poquito como idiota... Y rápidamente vuelve a fruncir el ceño, soltándole las manos.

—_I hate you_ —protesta.

—No, _you do not_ —Y Francia aprovecha para invertir de nuevo las posiciones, sin permitirle a Inglaterra pensar o hacer algo más besándole con bastante furia (y bastante enojado, por cierto, por soltarlo).

El inglés es tomado por sorpresa cayendo de espaldas y dejándose llevar, sorprendido por la reacción, así que él también puede tentar a Francia... medio sonríe triunfante.

[CENSORED]

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, Francia gira sobre si mismo recuperando el aliento, sonriendo. Abraza un poco a Inglaterra, quitándole el pelo de la cara y tratando de acomodarse en el sillón junto a él.

Inglaterra sigue respirando con dificultad con algunos espasmos todavía.

—_Bloody_... —consigue más o menos pronunciar en mitad de un suspiro y le deja un poco de espacio a Francia en cuanto se da cuenta.

El francés se acomoda al fin con el espacio que le deja, con la sonrisa puesta en la cara, abrazándolo todavía.

—... _hell_ —completa la frase, hundiendo su cara en el pelo del inglés, quién se ríe un poco por que haya acabado la frase.

—¿Te he dicho... Últimamente... Todo lo que... Te detesto? —pregunta entrecortadamente. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Yo también te detesto, _cher_... de manera absoluta, total e innegable —levanta la cara del pelo de Inglaterra y le da un beso en la frente, y uno en la oreja, mordiéndole un poco.

El británico cierra los ojos, relajado y tiene un brazo bajo Francia con el que hace dibujos en su espalda mientras tanto que no recupera el ritmo normal de respiración y cardiaco y todo lo demás.

—Firmaré el permiso —dice el francés después de unos segundos de silencio. El británico le mira y frunce el ceño.

—_Quoi?_ —pregunta en cuanto ve que frunce el ceño.

—¿Cuál es el precio?

—Lo de la publicidad y... ¿el precio?

—Pues es algo que me beneficia a mi más que a ti —explica tratando de incorporarse un poco. Francia lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—A mi también me beneficia.

El británico termina de incorporarse, aun con el ceño fruncido, sin estar muy convencido y Francia se sienta también, ligeramente molesto de que Inglaterra... bueno... da lo mismo. No es como que quisiera quedarse abrazado a esas cejas por mucho tiempo, evidentemente.

—¿Qué es lo que no te parece de que firme? No quieres que lo haga, entonces... —se detiene a si mismo, cruzando los brazos.

—No sé tu, pero yo no acostumbro a hacer estas cosas —protesta el inglés buscando su ropa. Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz, fastidiado.

—Pues parecía salirte bastante natural... —Suelta y el de ojos verdes se paraliza, mirándole, pensando que no puede estar hablando en serio. El francés le mira y sonríe levemente—. Sarcasmo, _mon ami..._ sarcasmo.

Inglaterra se pone los calzoncillos en los pies y se levanta subiéndoselos sin decir nada.

—No sé, honestamente, a que viene todo esto... —comenta Francia buscando sus propios calzoncillos. El británico le mira y luego vuelve a sus propios pantalones.

—No quiero pagarte con _bloody_ sexo —explica—. Esto no funciona así, de modo que ponle un _bloody_ precio.

—_Oui_, _oui_... asumí que ibas por ahí, _Angleterre_ —confiesa poniéndose de pie poniéndose su ropa interior—. Desgraciadamente, esto parece sólo funcionar así últimamente. He de ponerte migas como la bruja de _Hansel y Gretel_ para que... —agrega buscando un bolígrafo en la mesita del teléfono— Bueno. Da lo mismo.

Francia toma los papeles leyéndolos por encima y mira a Inglaterra de reojo. Ël le mira de vuelta y se pasa una mano por el pelo antes de suspirar. Francia sonríe de lado negando con la cabeza y firma.

—Me debes una libra.

Inglaterra le mira, se levanta, busca en los bolsillos de su pantalón una moneda no tiene ninguna moneda de una, pero con la calderilla consigue sumar, se la tiende. Francia extiende la mano, sonriendo.

—Eres un estafador —protesta el inglés, pero no en serio.

—Lo sé, ningún acuerdo que te beneficie en lo más mínimo vale más de media libra —toma las monedillas y las hace una torre encima de la mesita de centro—. Pero veo que no he perdido el toque —le cierra un ojo—. Una decena de cientos de años después, sigo siendo capaz de estafar al "imperio británico" —concluye riendo.

—Pues no es como que un acuerdo que te beneficia a ti también sea tan caro tampoco, pero en fin, todo sea por no discutir, después de todo, tu negocias en esa moneda que no vale casi nada, el euro, supongo que te hace gracia el dinero de verdad —replica.

—No me hables del euro, _cher_, a menos de que quieras de verdad ponerme de malas —se pone de pie—. ¿Cenas?

—¿Qué tienes? —pregunta Inglaterra de vuelta cínicamente como si aun valorara la posibilidad de decir que no. Francia le mira por encima del hombro, caminando hacia la cocina.

—Comida.

—No lo digas como si fuera obvio, _Frog_ ¡tu eres el de la _nuvelcuisin_ esa que hace cosas raras! —protesta mientras se levanta para seguirle.

—Pero estoy hablando contigo, _Rosbif..._ no estoy seguro de que entiendas con algo más que con la descripción de "comida".

No lo ha dicho, pero es obvio que ni valora la posibilidad de negarse y el francés no planea reclamar la confirmación que le obligaría a hacerlo. Es como un baile, un pacto silencioso "tu no me exiges a decir que sí voy a cenar contigo y yo no agarro el portante y me largo".

—_Of course I understand_ —protesta—. Y mucho mejor que tu, si no fuera por que todo el mundo tiene una conspiración en mi contra... y contra el _marmité _—añade.

—_Oui_. Una conspiración. Creo que pasas demasiadas horas con le garçon, mon ami... —se ríe por lo bajo sacando algo del refrigerador y mirando a Inglaterra—. Pon la mesa —ordena prendiendo el fuego de la estufa y empezado a preparar la cena. El inglés frunce el ceño por la burla, yendo a buscar el mantel.

—No, no, esto no son las estupideces de _the kid,_ esto es en serio, hay una especie de creencia injusta e infundada al respecto de mi gastronomía, que podría apostar, sé de donde ha salido.

Francia levanta las cejas mientras saca unos platos.

—_Oui_? Ilumíname, _s'il vous plait!_

—¡Pues de ti! _of course!_ —le acusa acabando de extender el mantel— lo que no entiendo es por que todo el _bloody_ mundo parece hacerte caso —añade mientras empieza a sacar cubiertos—. ¿Pongo cucharas?

—Mmm... _Non_ —le mira de reojo—. Claro que puedo hacerte una sopa si se te antoja.

—No, lo pregunto por que no sé que vas a preparar —explica dejándolas en su sitio—. El caso es que te hacen caso, vete tu a saber por qué... ¿sabes que Seychelles tuvo el morro de compararnos? Estoy seguro que tú le metiste esas tontas ideas en la cabeza.

El francés saca una cacerola profunda y camina al refrigerador, sacando unos cuantos ingredientes más de todos modos, ignorando el comentario.

—¿Seychelles comparó nuestra comida? _Mon dieu!_ debe haber sido absolutamente vergonzoso —comenta sonriendo y mirándolo—. Yo no le he metido ideas a nadie en la cabeza, _mon amour_. La comida habla por si misma.

—No, no lo fue, por que no hay tanta diferencia... —replica mirándole y luego vuelve a los cubiertos— además, ella es una señorita, es educada, yo mismo me encargué de ello. ¿Sabes que me dijo Sealand? —pregunta sacando los vasos. Francia vuelve a levantar las cejas, aún más divertido.

—_Non._

—¡Que iba a hacer de las hamburguesas su _bloody_ comida nacional! ¡Es... inaudito! ¡Un escándalo! —exclama mirándole, con los vasos en la mano. Francia se ríe mirando a Inglaterra.

—¿Las hamburguesas? Hombre... depende de qué hamburguesas, pero quizás sea hora de que lo traigas aquí a que coma comida de verdad si lo que considera mejor en el mundo es la comida del _garçón_...

—Yo no sé que tiene _Japan_ en la cabeza —sigue protestando el británico, yendo a la nevera—. Por que fue en... cuando estaban de campamento o lo que sea. Como se entere la reina... no quiero ni pensarlo —se queda mirando la nevera—. ¿No tienes cerveza?

—Debe haber algunas latas de _Prusse _en algún lugar si es que no se las terminó la última vez que vino —contesta bajando el fuego de la estufa y agregando un poco de alguna especia misteriosa a la mezcla—. _Japon?_ ¿Estas culpando a _Japon_ de esto? Hombre, si serás absolutamente cínico, _mon_ _cher_ —comenta bromeando y luego se gira a mirarlo, señalándolo con la cuchara de la sopa—. Lo que tienes que hacer y te lo he dicho MIL veces, es aprender a cocinar ALGO que no sea comida _anglaise_.

—Todo lo que yo cocino es cocina _"anglé", git_ —responde—. Aunque cocinara cosas de los demás. Y no hay nada de malo por que es buena y saludable, no como esas _bloody_... hamburguesas. ¡Hamburguesas, _France_! ¡Hamburguesas! ¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

—Es buena y saludable... —asiente— como el carbón —agrega un poco más quedito, sacando los platos hondos y empezando a servir la sopa que mágicamente acaba de preparar en como minutos... (es Francia)—. Puede ser posible porque Sealand es un _enfant_ y a les _enfants_ les gustan ese tipo de cosas. A ti te gustaban mucho mis _crêpes_, por ejemplo —razona haciéndole una seña para que se siente en la mesa y poniendo los platos en cada lugar.

—_Yes, but..._ —responde sin pensar, desinteresadamente y saca el agua de la nevera—. No me has dicho si querías vino o qué —recuerda—. _Yes, I know..._ es pequeño y todo eso, por eso estoy seguro que tampoco le gustaría tu comida y acabarías indignado —se burla—. Pero venga, el _fish and chips_ es bueno —nota la sopa—. ¿No has dicho que no pusiera cucharas? —protesta yendo a buscarlas con los ojos en blanco.

—Es de lo menos malo... —concede Francia.

Cuando Inglaterra vuelve con las cucharas, por algún mágico motivo (seguramente las hadas tienen que ver en ello en alguna que otra medida, llega a la conclusión para si mismo), se acuerda de que antes ha dicho que había quedado con alguien para cenar... aunque fuera mentira, Francia no debe saberlo, así que saca su teléfono fingiendo escribir un mensaje.

—Te he hecho sopa a ti,_ Angleterre_... Ahora te la comes —protesta el francés—. Quiero vino, desde luego. ¿Encontraste tu cerveza? —pregunta sacando igual dos copas.

Inglaterra se vuelve a la nevera para sacar el vino mientras hace como que escribe y luego se guarda de nuevo el teléfono sacando la botella.

—_Yes_, —responde sacando también una lata—. Alemana... bueno, no está mal. ¿Sabes que me van a reñir por tu culpa? no es de gentleman avisar tan tarde que no acudiré a una cita.

—Pensé que _Alemagne e Italie_ estaban en casa de _Espagne_ visitando a Romano —responde Francia con cara de inocente mirándolo de reojo mientras descorcha la botella. El inglés se sienta a la mesa.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? —pregunta descolocado.

—Debe ser otro _Alemagne_ al que se refería... —sonríe—. ¿No me estas diciendo que ibas a cenar con él?

—_What?_ —pregunta y luego entiende la confusión—. No, no... Hablaba de la cerveza, que es alemana —se la muestra.

—Ahh... ¿Y la cena? —sonríe con más malicia.

—¿Q-Qué con ella? —pregunta apartando la vista.

—Tu tenías una cena, _non?_ ¿Con quién?

—Ah... _yees…_ —responde moviendo la mano y quitándole importancia—. No es nada, ya he dicho que no puedo ir. Me van a reñir pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Francia lo mira sonriendo por unos instantes y luego se acerca a la mesa, sirviéndose el vino.

—Bueno, puedo asegurar que con quien fuera, aquí vas a comer mejor.

—Eso está por ver —le pica relamiéndose un poco por el olor—. Si comiera con... por ejemplo Austria...

El francés levanta las cejas hasta el techo.

—_Oui_?

—Pues... no sé si se podría decidir quien lo hace mejor —explica con una sonrisa, disfrutando un poco de ver que no se ve tan seguro.

—_Pardon?_ —pregunta ligeramente mosqueado. El británico se ríe un poquito por lo bajini.

—O por ejemplo _Italy_ —sigue mientras mezcla la sopa y se lleva una cucharada a la boca.

—Yo podría garantizarte, _cher_ —hace una pausa y lo mira—, que tu hoy no tenias ninguna cena a la que acudir y lo inventaste intentando poner un buen pretexto.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas dejando de comer.

—¡No puedes saber eso! —exclama en respuesta, con la boca abierta.

—_Non..._ Pero tu sí —sonríe—. Y también sé que mi comida es la que más te gusta —agrega probando la sopa. El inglés se sonroja un poquito.

—Tampoco puedes saber eso... —susurra volviendo la vista al plato.

—Y se también que en relación al sexo... —hace una pausa, dándole oportunidad de interrumpirle. Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja aun más, mirándole.

—¡Por la reina! ¡y todo esto por un permiso! —exclama en grito, demasiado rápido, cambiando de tema. Francia se ríe y prueba el vino.

—No solo es por el permiso —contesta más o menos bajito. El británico se ríe nervioso.

—Y pensar que... lo nervioso que estaba yo, por _the kid_... —sigue a su rollo, incomodo—. _I mean…_ tenía que venir aquí a que firmaras esto, ya sabes.

—Aaah! Hablas de eso —come un poco más y sonríe—. _Oui_, era absolutamente obligatorio.

—Yes, y era importante, por que necesitaba tu firma cuanto antes para que se pudieran a ello—se defiende, mirándole—. _The kid_ no…

—No te preocupes... NADIE quiere que _Amerique _se entere, _cher._

Inglaterra baja la vista al plato y mezcla un poco la sopa que queda, desinteresadamente, pensando.

—Aun así… —empieza cuando Francia le corta.

—Me preocupa un poco... —confiesa después de un instante. El ingles vuelve a bajar la vista a su plato y permanecen en silencio unos instantes.

—_Maybe..._ —empieza a plantear después de unos segundos pensando y se le hace un nudo en el estomago.

—Quizás _quoi?_ —levanta las cejas, algo alarmado y le mira, serio. Inglaterra niega con la cabeza con un gesto de real malestar.

—Tengo que pensarlo bien.

Francia se vuelve a la sopa en silencio, con un nudo en el estomago también, haciendo conjeturas. El británico termina la sopa con desgana dándole vueltas, en silencio.

El francés se acaba la sopa y se levanta a quitar los platos, sirviendo los nuevos frente a Inglaterra quien sale de sus pensamientos echándose hacia atrás en la silla en cuanto le pone el plato de nuevo.

—Bueno... Hay sal ahí por si quieres más —explica mostrándole el salero—. Errr...

—_Thank you_ —responde suavemente con la voz quebrada.

—_Angleterre..._ —le mira serio, sentándose en su lugar, absolutamente histérico. El inglés levanta la vista para mirarle—. ¿Quizás...? —pregunta de nuevo, en tono de suplica.

El de ojos verdes suspire.

—_I don't know... I don't know, France_ —niega con la cabeza—. ¿Tu qué crees? esto no está bien... y no pensar en ello no lo hará desaparecer.

Francia sonríe de lado sin tocar el plato.

—Lo sé... —susurra prácticamente. Inglaterra trata de tragar saliva mientras sigue comiendo y nota como el nudo en el estomago se le sigue haciendo cada vez más grande.

—Tú eres el experto en estas cosas, ¿qué piensas?

—Nunca... —suspira y luego niega con la cabeza.

—¿Nunca? —pregunta el inglés sin entender.

—Pienso... Pienso que eventualmente... —se le hace el nudo en el estomago—. Creo que la respuesta es más que evidente, _Angleterre._

Inglaterra le mira, deja los cubiertos en el plato y se masajea las sienes.

—No te lo tomes como algo personal, pero creo que he perdido el apetito...

Francia se levanta y quita ambos platos, el suyo también intacto. Los tira a la basura, con un escalofrío. El inglés lo ve con cierta tristeza, después de todo estaba bueno... y luego se enfoca de nuevo en el problema principal.

—Quizás será mejor que vuelva a casa... —propone.

—Si te sirve de algo saberlo... —empieza el francés de espaldas. El británico le mira en silencio, sin levantarse, esperando a que siga hablando. Finalmente el de ojos azules niega otra vez con la cabeza y se gira a mirarlo—. _Non_, no puedo decirte eso, _Angleterre_ —confiesa con voz quebrada— No me obligues, _s'il vous plait_, a ser yo el que te de esa idea... —agrega casi a modo de suplica.

Inglaterra se queda en silencio unos segundos, se pasa la mano por el pelo apretando los dientes con rabia y se levanta.

—Si quieres hablar de ello —agrega el francés.

—Tengo que pensar con calma —decide el británico en respuesta, dirigiéndose a buscar su maleta con los documentos.

Francia camina a la puerta a esperar a Inglaterra, quien recoge sus cosas y se detiene en la puerta, mirándole.

El francés le mira tristemente pensando en todas las cosas que podría decirle

—Desearía... —empieza e Inglaterra levanta las cejas, escuchándole—. _Dieu..._ —mira al cielo, y suspira—. Que me dijeras que vas a hacer una vez que pienses —opta por decir, pese a todas las ideas.

—Antes o después lo sabrás, seguro —responde cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—De haber sabido... En que acabaría la noche, me habría esforzado aun más —sonríe de lado y le dan ganas de golpearse a si mismo por su comentario estúpido.

El británico le mira pensando en si será alguna especie de broma para relajar el ambiente... Y en el fondo, agradece el intento, pero no esta de humor en absoluto.

—_I'm_ _sorry_ —es lo único que logra responder, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Francia lo sigue y detiene la puerta... Tragando saliva con dificultad.

—_Angleterre..._ P-Piensa en lo que... Bueno, yo no tengo... —balbucea—. _Merde..._ Hablamos luego —se despide, sin cerrar la puerta. Inglaterra le mira y luego cierra los ojos.

—No, no lo creo... —susurra de forma prácticamente inaudible, abriendo el coche y andado hasta él. El francés le mira caminar hasta el coche y antes de que se suba, le grita en pánico.

—_Angleterre... !_

Inglaterra se detiene, con la puerta del coche abierta.

—_Yes?_

—Hagas... Lo que hagas... —camina un poco hacia él, con los ojos llorosos. El británico se vuelve mientras siente el nudo en el estomago otra vez.

—Somos... A... —bufa un poco—. Tú y yo somos más que... Todo esto que esta mal.

—_You..._ —cierra los ojos con fuerza y se siente aun peor. Vuelve a abrirlos, levanta la mano acariciándole la mejilla a Francia—. _Don't worry,_ _OK?_—trata de tranquilizarle. El francés cierra los ojos, apretándolos.

—Cuídate, _Angleterre._

Inglaterra deja el maletín con sus documentos en el asiento del copiloto y se sienta al volante cerrando la puerta. Mira a Francia un segundo pensando que mas decir para despedirse y no se le ocurre nada, así que solo pone en marcha el coche.

Francia mira a Inglaterra y trata de sonreír un poco, viéndole salir en reversa para irse.

* * *

_Estupendo, nuevamente una historia con actualización espontanea y sin glosario. YUPI. Así funciona La Vie en Rose.  
_


	2. Two

Después de varias horas dando vueltas en la cama y hablando con sus hadas, como a eso de las cuatro de la mañana Inglaterra toma su teléfono, pensando que seguramente esto es una insensatez como una catedral. Suena el teléfono de Estados Unidos.

America, mira quién es y contesta contento.

—_Hello!_

—_H... Hi_ —balbucea Inglaterra con la voz medio quebrada, pero tratando de sonreír.

—_Iggy! Hi! _—se ríe—._ How are you?_

—_Well... Fine_ —miente finalmente aun tratando de sonreír—. ¿Y tú?

—Pues aburrido viendo el _baseball_ —dice algo abstraído—. ¿Tú? —cae en la cuenta—. Es como... Tardísimo allá, ¿no?

—_Yes... well,_ es que no puedo dormir —contesta restándole importancia.

—Oh... Jeje... Bueno —se encoge de hombros—. Mmm... Y... Err... ¿Qué haces?

—Pues... Estaba hablando con _Tinkerbell_ y las demás y me han convencido para que te llame —explica.

—Oh… _Tinkerbell_ es muy lista entonces —concluye sonriente. Inglaterra tuerce el morro y se da la vuelta en la cama.

—Oye, _America..._

—Err... _Yes_? —pregunta bebiendo un poco del refresco.

—¿Estás muy ocupado mañana? —pregunta como si nada.

—Mañanaaaa... —piensa un poco—. Mmm ¿qué día es mañana? Ah, _yes_... Jueves. Nah, solo tengo que ir a firmar unos papeles —responde.

—¿Crees que podrías recibirme? —pregunta en el mismo tono.

—R-Recibirte? _Really?_ —sonríe—. _Awesome_!

—_Yes_... —tratando de sonreír, tristemente—. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo —explica—. Estas en DC supongo.

—¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Hablar de qué? —levanta las cejas—. _Yep_... DC.

—Es... _Don't worry._ ¿A qué hora te va bien que llegue? —insiste quitándole hierro a lo otro.

—A... Pues a mi me da igual. Tú dime a que hora llegas y voy por ti.

—¿Por la mañana? A eso de... ¿Las diez? —pregunta levantándose y buscando su ordenador portátil para buscar vuelos.

—_Yes_, _sure_! Aquí nos vemos a las diez! _awesome_! Sabes? Tengo un juego nuevo... —sigue contándole sin enterarse.

xoXOXox

Inglaterra baja del avión en el _Regan National Airport_ con su bolsa de mano y se le hace raro pasar de largo de la cinta de recogida de maletas donde normalmente tiene que esperar más de tres cuartos de hora para recuperar todo el cuantioso equipaje que suele usar. Se pasa una mano por los ojos y por la cabeza para tratar de sentirse mejor y se dirige a buscar un taxi sacando su teléfono.

Llega un mensaje al teléfono de Estados Unidos quien lo abre y lee mientras se despereza en su escritorio en la Casa Blanca, bostezando.

_De: _Iggy

I'm here,_ te veo en una hora en el _Starbucks_ del noroeste de _the Pennsylvania Avenue.

Frunce el ceño.

—En... _Starbucks_? —marca el número de Inglaterra, quien le da la dirección al taxista, pensando que en una hora, quizás pueda calmarse un poco, lavarse la cara y tomarse algo que le haga sentir mejor... cuando en la radio del taxi empieza a sonar _Wonderwall_ de Oasis... y se pone a llorar otra vez.

El europeo mira el teléfono y da un brinco, limpiándose la cara y tratando de calmarse.

América tamborilea la pluma en el escritorio, tarareando una cancioncilla, mientras espera que le conteste. Él traga saliva y se calma un poco, tratando de conseguir un tono de voz normal que no delate y contesta.

—_Iggy_! Heeeeeeey! —lo saluda sonriente.

—_He..._ _hello_? _hello_ —carraspea un poco tratando de ignorar la radio—. _What is up?_

—Ya llegaste por lo visto... mmm —sonríe de lado—. ¿No quieres venir aquí como siempre y arrearme hasta que salga y así nos vamos caminando? Porque...

—Ehm... —vacila—. Es que estoy un poco cansado, del vuelo y eso. ¿Has terminado tu trabajo? Tienes que terminarlo primero.

—_Yes_, _yes_... _I know_ —hace los ojos en blanco y se recarga en la silla—. _God_... —protesta—, _OK_. Te veo allá pues, sólo no te enojes mucho si llego tarde.

—_It is OK_ —niega con la cabeza tratando de quitarle importancia.

—_All right then. See you there_ —sonríe— Me da gusto que hayas venido.

Inglaterra trata de sonreír y solloza silenciosamente.

—_See you_ —se despide.

—_Byeeee!_ — América cuelga sonriente aún, sin enterarse en lo más mínimo de lo que pasa. Se estirar mientras le da un trago a su café y se come las galletas que le quedan, terminando de firmar los papeles de su escritorio y hablándole a su secretaria para confirmar que no estará ahí por un par de horas.

Después de un rato de firmas y demás, se levanta, se pone su chaqueta y empieza el largo proceso de salida que indica al menos dos o tres minutos detenido con cada persona que encuentra en su camino, discutiendo del partido de anoche o de cualquier trivialidad por el estilo.

Inglaterra llega al _Starbucks_ y se va al baño, lavándose la cara como por quinta vez en el día. Luego pide un tanque de _earl grey_ de al menos cinco litros y se va a pasar la mañana meando. Bueno, cinco litros no, pero de un litro seguro y luego un pedazo de pastel de chocolate también del tamaño de su cabeza y se apodera de unos de los sillones.

América llega unos buenos veinticinco minutos tarde, silbando, localizándolo en uno de los sillones desde afuera, golpeando el vidrio y sin prestar mucha atención señalándole la caja para indicarle que irá para allá en cuanto compre su comida.

Al inglés le da una arcada y se lleva otro pedazo de pastel de chocolate a la boca remojado con un buen sorbo de té para que baje, empezando a ponerse nervioso de verdad y temblando.

Un ratito después, Estados Unidos regresa con un sándwich, un jugo y un café enorme con crema, canela, chispas de chocolate, tres jarabes distintos y todo el azúcar posible poniéndolas en la mesa.

—Heeeeey! _Sorry!_ He llegado tarde porque me encontré a Pete... ¿te presenté a Pete? Quizás debas conocerlo luego, nos ha conseguido boletos para el _baseball_ y... bueh —comenta de manera algo aleatoria sin mirar a Inglaterra. Se termina por sentar en el sillón de junto, sonriéndole al fin, cuando levanta la cara. Al verlo, se le congela la sonrisa y frunce el ceño—. _How are... _—una pausa— _you_... _What's up?_

Cuando el británico consigue tragar un poco más de te, echa mucho MUCHO de menos no haberle echado un chorrito de ginebra o de whiskey o de ron a su té... para ser exactos, en realidad echa mucho de menos no haberle echado un chorrito de té a su ginebra o su whiskey o su ron. Niega con la cabeza y trata de sonreír para que no se preocupe mucho... fallando miserablemente.

El estadounidense se echa para adelante, con cara de bastante preocupación y le pone una mano en la pierna.

—_Iggy? What... What's wrong?_

Inglaterra suspira y se pasa la mano por los ojos tratando de calmarse, en cuanto vuelve a abrirlos para mirarle, le vuelven a dar ganas de llorar, cierra los ojos y se muerde el puño tratando de mantenerse con calma.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Se... murió alguien? ¿La reina? —lo ataca con preguntas, cada vez más tenso—. ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Pasó algo con _France_? ¿Secuestraron a alguien? ¿Pusieron una bomba? —sigue pensando en opciones. Inglaterra le fulmina y vuelve a suspirar.

—_America..._ —empieza.

—_Yes_? —pregunta sentado prácticamente en el aire de tan adelante que está.

—Cálmate.

—¿Cómo me dices que me calme si estás aquí, con los ojos hinchados como rana? —protesta haciéndose para atrás y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no decir más.

El británico suspira de nuevo tratando de calmarse... de hecho, no esta muy claro si eso se lo ha pedido a Estados Unidos o se lo ha dicho a si mismo.

—Dime... ¿has hablado últimamente con_ Canada_?

—¿Con... _Canada_? —hace un poco de memoria—. Hablé con él... ayer o antier ¿Por?

Inglaterra medio sonríe de lado asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Bien, bien. Te llevas bien con él, ¿verdad? —pregunta sin malicia.

—Pues es... _Canada_. Es _my brother_ y somos vecinos. Y_es_, _yes_... _why?_

El inglés baja la cabeza y se lo piensa.

—También te llevas bien con _Japan_, ¿verdad? ¿Has hablado con él?

—Pues... no desde la junta en Berna —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Pero esto qué tiene que ver con que tu estés así? —frunce el ceño. El británico niega con desaprobación.

—Tienes que tratar mejor a tus amigos —le riñe.

—¿Tu has hablado con él? —devuelve la pregunta frunciendo más el ceño. El mayor levanta las cejas y le mira.

—Ese no es el asunto —desvía la mirada tomando un poco más de té. América bufa, intentando apresurarle.

—Pues no veo cual sea el asunto aquí —protesta impaciente—No, no... ni siquiera me has dado una razón —explica mirándole y está pálido.

Inglaterra aguanta el aire unos instantes, aun con la cabeza gacha, volviendo a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

—_I..._ —empieza, se ha pasado las ultimas doce horas pensando en como hacer esto y aun no se le ha ocurrido como empezar.

—Aja? —lo incita el americano, cruzando los brazos. El inglés le mira.

—_You..._ —baja la vista otra vez—, _and I_... —añade un poco más bajito.

—_Yes_? —pregunta sintiendo la tensión en el aire, sin poder evitar tensarse él mismo.

—_What is up?_ —pregunta finalmente, mirándole, como si eso fuera el resumen de todo.

—¿Qué pasa de qué? —pregunta de regreso—. Tu eres el que me está diciendo...

—¿Qué pasa contigo y conmigo? —insiste.

—¿Qué... pasa de qué? No pasa nada, ¿o sí? —se tensa más aún al ver por donde va la cosa—. A ti si te he visto y te he hablado y... —empieza a intentar adivinar a lo que se refiere mientras el de ojos verdes niega con la cabeza y desvía la mirada hacia la ventana.

—_It's not OK._

—¿Crees que no cuido lo suficiente? —pregunta a ciegas—. ¿Qué es lo que no está bien? —pregunta más tenso aún cerrando los puños. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con fuerza.

—_This_. _You and I... _no... no está bien —explica pensando que probablemente esta es la peor forma en la que podría llevar esto.

—_W-Why?_ ¿N-No te he hablado lo suficiente? —pregunta angustiado mirándose las manos—, ¿Crees que no cuido lo suficiente esto? o... —resopla—. _Jesus_! Sabía que... —le mira—. _I'm sorry_. Dime qué es lo que no está bien y yo estoy seguro de que podemos...

El británico trata de limpiarse los ojos disimuladamente y de mirarle.

—Tú... tienes que ir con más gente, no conmigo. No está bien —sigue diciendo haciendo un esfuerzo.

—_What_? —pregunta más alterado de lo adecuado, sentándose bien— _What_? No, no no... _Wait_. No te estoy entendiendo, _Iggy_. Algo no te parece y me estás diciendo que... —se le hace un nudo en la garganta y abre los ojos—. _What_? ¿Tengo que ir con más gente a dónde? —pregunta intentando asumir que está malentendiendo todo. El inglés baja la cabeza.

—_I'm sorry_... —susurra también con un nudo en la garganta, deseando decirle que todo es mentira y maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber permitido todo esto.

—_For_ _what_? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —pregunta alterado, MUY alterado, aun intentando pensar positivo y asumir que lo que está diciendo es algo que debe ser un malentendido—. ¿Tengo que ir con más gente a dónde?

Inglaterra solloza llevándose las manos a la cara.

—No tienes que ir a ningún sitio, tienes que relacionarte, general. Con más gente, no con... —hace una pausa tratando de tragar— conmigo...

América le mira con ojos desorbitados unos instantes, tratando de entender lo que está oyendo y después de unos segundos, empieza a reírse, algo en pánico. Inglaterra aparta las manos de la cara y levanta los ojos para mirarle, tristemente.

—Es... —se ríe un poco—, hay algo que me estás diciendo que... —se ríe un poco más—, hay algo aquí que estoy entendiendo fatal y estoy entrando en —se ríe— pánico absoluto.

El europeo sigue mirándole y vuelve a cerrar los ojos teniendo ganas de pegarse un tiro, toma un poco más de té tratando de sentirse mejor o algo así. El americano se quita los lentes y se pellizca el puente de la nariz intentando relajarse.

—_Please_... _please_, aclárame lo que estoy entendiendo —prácticamente suplica. El inglés se pasa una mano por el pelo y vuelve a suspirar, poniéndose serio.

—Te estoy diciendo que vamos a dejar de vernos —resume con prácticamente una arcada.

—No.

Inglaterra le mira y no puede evitar sonreír imperceptiblemente un poquito durante un instante y luego sentirse unas dieciocho veces peor, aproximadamente.

—El motivo es que no está bien —reflexiona el mayor.

—¿No está bien qué? ¿Qué es lo que hago que no está bien? —pregunta parpadeando rápido y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlarse—. ¿Es que no llego a tiempo? ¿o que te hablo a mitad de la noche? ¿O que como hamburguesas? o... —se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas inevitablemente.

—No, no. No es lo que tú haces, es… esto. En general, no es correcto. No tiene que ver con tu comportamiento —contesta partiéndosele el corazón. El estadounidense le mira, con dureza, unos instantes.

—¿Qué es lo que no es correcto?

Inglaterra hace un esfuerzo por no desmoronarse.

—Que esto suceda —responde cerrando los ojos y pensando que si no le ve será más fácil... y aunque no está aquí para tener consideración por si mismo y ponerse las cosas fáciles, ya está bastante destrozado.

—_England_... —contesta bastante más frío que de costumbre—. No me estás explicando una _fucking_ mierda y, no es por nada, pero en este momento no tengo muchas ganas de ser perfectamente paciente —explica tratando de modular su voz.

El inglés aprieta más los ojos tratando de que no se le salten las lágrimas.

—Tu eras... —hace una pausa— yo te crié. ¿Cómo crees que puedo...? —balbucea sin saber como explicar esto, pensando en lo jodidamente claro y ordenado que sonaba en su mente ayer por la noche y como todo parece haberse revuelto ahora mismo.

—_What_? —pregunta América abriendo los ojos como platos—. Tú me criaste, ¿cómo creo que puedes? Esto... esto es broma, ¿verdad? —replica empezando a pensar que Inglaterra está buscando cualquier excusa imbécil para sacarse esto de encima, lo cual le parece bastante molesto.

Se sostienen la mirada, el menor con la mejor cara de obstinación que tiene, cruzando los brazos. El mayor tragando saliva y queriendo morirse otra vez.

—Aun ahora... no puedo dejar de ver ese niño pequeño que se dormía entre mis brazos —suelta ni siquiera sabe cómo.

—_Bullshit!_ —responde—. Llevo cogiendo contigo por meses, _England_... y ahora mismo, de la nada, vienes a decirme que ves al niño pequeño que... _BULLSHIT!_ —grita frustrado llamando la atención de algunas mesas a su alrededor. Inglaterra baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos.

Estados Unidos se recarga en el asiento y se queda callado unos instantes, sin poder evitar que se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas otra vez se sorbe los mocos después de unos segundos.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos al oírlo, cada vez más hecho polvo y con mas ganas de golpearse a si mismo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ha podido dejar que esto pasara?

—No... no me puedes decir eso. Me niego a creer que me digas que me ves como un niño, si toda la _fucking_ vida te la pasas diciéndome que... —se sorbe los mocos de nuevo.

—Madures... —susurra el inglés para si mismo terminando la frase, sin levanta la cabeza y sin abrir los ojos. El americano frunce el ceño, sintiendo la palabra como un golpe.

—_Well_... _I'm fucking_ _sorry_ si no soy lo suficientemente maduro para ti.

El inglés levanta la cabeza y le mira.

—No, no es eso lo que he dicho —responde en un tono suave y medio agobiado, por que no quiere que Estados Unidos, además, se sienta culpable por esto.

—Pues lo has dejado bastante claro —contesta en el tono más frío que encuentra.

—Aunque fueras más maduro que yo, aunque fueras un anciano... no podría dejar de verte como un niño —explica tristemente.

—_Fucking bullshit!_ —protesta de nuevo y se queda en silencio unos instantes, con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente. El británico vuelve a bajar la cabeza y a cerrar los ojos.

—_I'm sorr.y_

El de las gafas frunce más el ceño y lo sigue mirando fijamente.

—Yo no te veo a ti como un padre ni como un hermano... —suelta después de un par de minutos en silencio. El mayor solloza de nuevo—. ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido—. Es a ti a quien le desagrada estar conmigo de ESTA forma —agrega ácido.

Inglaterra trata de limpiarse los ojos y sorberse los mocos.

—No estoy llo... —empieza decir y finalmente decide callarse—. _I'm sorry_ —añade.

—Quizás podrías estar feliz de que deje intentar abrazarte o besarte o cualquier cosa asquerosa como esas —concluye el menor mientras el cielo empieza a oscurecerse.

Inglaterra aprieta mas los ojos tratando de luchar contra el impulso de hacerse una bolita.

—Dime, _England_, ¿te dabas asco a ti mismo por abrazarme, o besarme, o... —hace una pausa y se le corta la voz—, acostarte conmigo? ¿O te daba pena que yo quisiera y que tu no?

El inglés se cruza de brazos... o más bien se abraza a si mismo tratando de que no se note que lo hace.

—_I'm sorry_ —solo logra balbucear al ver a las conclusiones de mierda que esta llegando, absolutamente erróneas, pero sin poder evitarlas.

—_You're sorry for WHAT? _—pregunta acercándosele. El británico abre los ojos y se echa para atrás.

—_Please..._ —suplica.

—_Please_ _nothing_ —susurra acercándosele más en serio y besándolo en los labios. Ç

Inglaterra hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por resistirse al beso y apartarse

—¿P-Por qué haces esto, _Iggy_? —pregunta en cuanto ve que se separa, sentándose en su lugar de nuevo.

—Por que ya no lo soporto... —susurra. El americano se quita los lentes de nuevo y se lleva las manos a la cara, empezando a llorar en serio.

Al inglés se le parte el corazón deseando levantarse y abrazarle y decirle que todo está bien.

—Será mejor que me vaya —balbucea tratando de ponerse de pie mientras las piernas le tiemblan y no logran sostenerle, cayéndose de nuevo. Le tiemblan tanto que ni se plantea volver a levantarse. América levanta la vista, se limpia la cara y se pone los lentes, mirándole.

—No voy a... —niega con la cabeza—, no vas a poder... no. No quiero. No quiero. Debe haber una solución a esto.

—No... No, _please_... No... —suplica pensando en que esto ya esta siendo una de las cosas mas complejas que ha hecho nunca.

—No —le mira serio y se limpia de nuevo la cara—. Puedes irte si quieres, pero no... no esperes que no haga NADA.

Inglaterra solloza otra vez... Y vuelve a tratar de ponerse de pie lográndolo por pura fuerza de voluntad, pensando en usar un poco de chantaje emocional para que no haga esto mas difícil y odiándose por ello, se castiga a si mismo obligándose a prometer que aguantara cualquier cosa que haga, por imbécil.

—Quizás no estás pensando bien y quizás no estás... No sé. Pero si ya no me quieres y si no quieres estar conmigo, tengo que pensar cómo es que voy a lograr que todo esté bien otra vez —agrega el americano. Él le mira, de pie.

—_Please_ _America..._ Ódiame —pide. El menor levanta la cara, mirándolo con absoluto terror.

—No.

El británico, con la respiración absolutamente alterada, trata de suspirar y empezar a andar. Y con un nudo en la garganta, América lo ve irse por la puerta, limpiándose los ojos otra vez. Va a recoger todo con parsimonia y aparente tranquilidad, y terminar por levantarse de su asiento, salir a la calle, caminar hasta su despacho en la Casa Blanca, con seriedad, sin hablar con nadie, encerrarse en su oficina y, después de unos minutos ahí adentro, empezar a tirar cosas y a destrozarlo todo mientras en Washington, sorprendentemente, empieza a nevar.

Inglaterra, anda exactamente una esquina y al dar la vuelta, sus rodillas ceden y vomita otra vez en el suelo. Cuando termina, da la vuelta sobre si mismo, arrastrándose un par de pasos y haciéndose bolita en el suelo. Quince minutos más tarde, aun tirado en la calle, helándose de frío entre la nieve, sin poder moverse apenas y sin que le importe tampoco lo que le pueda pasar, se acurruca como puede con su gabardina mojada. Saca su teléfono pensando en quien hablar y llama a Canadá. Él saca su teléfono y al ver quien es, responde con tranquilidad.

—_Hello_?

Inglaterra suelta un bufido entrecortado aun sin poder relajar su respiración en un "hi" suave.

—_England_? _Hello_ —repite— How are you?

—_H-Hi, Canada..._ ¿Tienes... Mucho trabajo? —pregunta sorbiéndose los mocos. Canadá frunce el ceño detectando algo mal.

—Mmm... _no, not really._ ¿Todo está bien? Suenas...

—_Yes_, _yes_... No te preocupes por mi... —sigue acurrucándose más contra la pared—. ¿Podrías hacerme un increíble favor?

—Mmm... _Yes_, desde luego. ¿Ha pasado algo? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño aun más.

—Necesito... Necesito que llames a... —hace una pausa inspirando profundamente— _tu brother_ —susurra.

—¿A quién, perdón? —pregunta porque realmente Inglaterra está hablando FATAL.

—_Bloody_ _hell_ —protesta.

—_I'm sorry_ _England_, de verdad no te escucho bien —se disculpa avergonzado.

—A America —repite un poco más fuerte, con los ojos cerrados.

—Oh... —hace una pausa—, _England_, perdona la insistencia pero... ¿va todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No. No! _Bloody no of the hell!_ —protesta muy enojado—. Olvida eso, _OK_?

—_I'm sorry_ —vuelve a decir Canadá— Yo... yo hablo con el en cuanto cuelgue contigo.

—_Listen to me_ —pide volviendo ha bajar el tono—. Disculpa, no debí gritarte, solo escúchame...

—_Yes_? —pregunta quedito.

—Hemos... —hace una pausa y traga saliva—. Peleado. Muy fuerte. Quiero que hables con él y te asegures de que no hará ninguna estupidez.

—_Ok, ok... don't worry_ —cierra los ojos pensando en lo que le está pidiendo Inglaterra y en el que "ninguna estupidez" es un término con un AMPLÍSIMO significado en el caso de América.

—Y no le digas que lo sabes por mí. No le digas que has hablado conmigo bajo ningún concepto, ¿me oyes? —añade.

Canadá suspira quitándose los lentes y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—_OK_... haré lo posible.

—Pregúntale por la nieve en _Washington_ o algo así si necesitas una escusa o te pregunta como es que te ha preocupado justo ahora. Y no dejes que haga nada estúpido, _please_... —insiste.

—¿Ni... nieve en _Washington_? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Está nevando en _Washington_?

—_Yes_... —responde en un susurro pensando que él es el culpable final de eso y en como debe haberle dejado como para que eso pase.

—_Oh, god!_ —exclama preocupado—. ¿Tú estás en _Washington_? —pregunta después de un instante.

—_Please_... Protégele... —susurra Inglaterra en una suplica y luego deja caer la mano con el teléfono.

—_Yes, yes... I will. Don't worry_ —le tranquiliza pero Inglaterra ya no le oye.

Canadá cuelga, preocupado y descuelga el teléfono de su escritorio para llamar a América. Antes de marcar, con el auricular en la oreja, piensa unos segundos y, frunciendo el ceño y con cierta duda envía un mensaje a Francia "_Si'l vous plait_, háblale a _Angleterre_. Peleó con _Amerique_. Suena grave".

xoXOXox

Canada llama al teléfono del despacho de Estados Unidos, el cual se encuentra desmembrado en una esquina y no suena, así que prueba con el móvil.

América pega un brinco y saca el celular de su bolsillo, con las manos temblorosas deseando con todas sus fuerzas que sea Inglaterra para decirle que nada de todo lo que está pasando es cierto y que... jo... que cualquier cosa. Mira quien le llama y, decepcionado, está tentado a picar el botón rojo para rechazar la llamada. En el último segundo cambia de parecer y contesta el teléfono sin decir nada.

Canadá vacila un poco ante el silencio.

—_H-hello_? _Brother?_

—_Hi _—contesta sentándose en el piso con la espalda recargada en su escritorio (o en lo que queda de él) y la respiración algo agitada por todo el esfuerzo físico del ultimo rato.

—_hello_! —exclama al oírle responder—. _How are you?_ —pregunta temeroso.

—_Fine_ —contesta automáticamente con una mentira—. _What's up?_

Canadá frunce el ceño.

—Ehm... no, nada... hum... —vacila—. Es que... he visto en el _weatherchannel_ que estaba nevando y...

Estados Unidos cierra los ojos con fuerza y se da un golpe en la nuca con el escritorio.

—¿Lo está? Mmm... no he... no me había dado cuenta —intenta soltar una risita y falla miserablemente—, debe ser... _I... I... don't know..._ —se calla dejando la frase al aire.

—Hum... ¿quieres que nos veamos un rato después del trabajo? —propone cada vez más preocupado—. Quizás podamos ir al _hockey,_ ¿quieres?

Estados Unidos se queda callado unos segundos más.

—He pensado en ir al frente... ¿sabes? Afganistán o... Libia —suelta sin venir absolutamente nada al caso— Quizás los chicos allá necesiten un poco de ánimo, _you know? _—sonríe un poco.

Canadá FLIPA EN MAYUSCULAS poniéndose nervioso por lo que le ha prometido a Inglaterra, no pensando ni por un momento que la estupidez iba a ser TAN grande.

—_B-but..._

—Les he prometido un millón de veces que iría a verlos en algún momento... —suelta en tono triste.

—_But wait..._ —vuelve a decir buscando algo que hacer para evitar un argumento cualquiera— pero es... no hay conflictos nuevos, no es como que ahora sea un buen momento para levantarles la moral —reflexiona.

—Pues Libia... —se lo plantea—. Además, creo que extraño eso, ¿sabes? La adrenalina, las armas... solo unos días —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Tienes tropas allá también, ¿no? Pocas pero bueno, como tú dices, no es que haya nada tan extraordinario que hacer, es solo ir y... —sonríe.

—Ehm... y por que no lo piensa bien unos dias, seguro... bueno, ya sabes que es un gasto de dinero y de recursos, seguro podemos hacer algo mejor aquí, ¿sí? —propone, por que sinceramente, ya se esta viendo en Libia. Al estadounidense se le borra la sonrisa.

—Mmm... _Well, yes._ Quizás pueda pensarlo mejor —dice decepcionado—. Seguramente no es lo suficientemente maduro... —agrega sin poder evitar tener que parpadear un poquito más rápido para evitar las lágrimas.

—_Yes._.. —sonríe—. _Com'on_, algo divertido. Que te parece si organizamos algún evento deportivo, eh? entre los dos...

—No, eso tampoco. Quizás solo tenga que venir aquí y trabajar y llegar a tiempo y esas cosas que... —suspira.

—U-Una competición mundial de algo divertido, ¿sí? que te parece... hum... —vacila pensando en algo que pudiera gustarle—. ¿Carreras aéreas? de... acrobacias y eso.

—Necesito hacer algo para que todo esté bien de nuevo —confiesa cambiando el tema e nuevo—. Él estaba contento, ¿sabes? Una vez me hizo perseguirlo por todo _New York_ en moto y... —sonríe más tristemente limpiándose la cara con las manos—. Yo... Se supone que yo soy _awesome_. Al final creo que nunca le ha parecido nada de lo que hago, no importa lo mucho que... —solloza un poco—. Tengo que irme, _brother_... —concluye al final sorbiéndose los mocos.

—_Wait!_ _Wait_, _please_! —pide desesperado—. Quieres... ¿vengo a por ti?

—_I don't know..._ —responde quedito.

—_O-OK._ Estaré ahí en una hora, _please_ no te vayas a mover —suplica—. _You're_ _in the White House_, verdad? —pregunta empezando a recoger.

—_I'm..._ —solloza un poquitín—. No, _brother_, no necesito que... _I'm ok_ —América el héroe.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —pregunta mientras sigue recogiendo, ahora en pánico de que si le cuelga termine teniendo que ir a buscarle a oriente medio.

Estados Unidos siente una punzada en el estómago notando por fin donde está y que está sentado en medio de lo que parece haber sido arrasado por un huracán.

—Eh... mi oficina... creo que van a regañarme por ello —confiesa.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu oficina? —pregunta mientras acaba de firmar rápidamente unos documentos y manda unos email rápidos, (Canadá el Nerd terminando su trabajo como un buen chico).

—Pues... —murmura mirando a su alrededor y viendo incluso la bandera norteamericana hecha jirones en la pared—... _oh, god._

—_What_? ¿qué pasa? —pregunta espantado por tan poca respuesta cerrando su oficina y corriendo por los pasillos... pero como es Canadá, nadie le ve, ni choca con él, ni le saluda, ni le llama la atención, ni van a notar su ausencia, seguramente.

—Quizás debería ir a _London, you know?_ Quizás... quizás quiere que le ataque o algo para poder dejar de verme como un niño —piensa.

—_What_? ¿A quién vas a atacar? —pregunta resbalándose y casi cayéndose en el hall de salida del edificio por esa idea.

—Pues a Igg... —se le hace un agujero en el estómago nada más de decir el nombre—. A _England_.

—¿Pero por que os habéis peleado? —pregunta subiendo a su coche, que seguramente es un _Ford _de hace como un millón de años, por que ni siquiera fabrican coches, así no que le importa un pimiento que coche usar y usa uno hasta que se cae a pedacitos solo que para no molestar a nadie pidiendo uno nuevo.

—_I... I don't even know... __He..._ —hace una pausa—, ya no quiere verme, _brother_... —dice muy, muy, muy, muy quedito.

—¿Pero cómo no va a querer verte? —reflexiona Canadá para el completo terror de Inglaterra pensando en que el mismo inglés ha sido quien le ha pedido que fuera a por él—. ¿Seguro has entendido bien? a veces no escuchas del todo cuando la gente te habla y... —ya no se le oye.

América se limpia la cara, viendo un rayito de esperanza al final del camino.

—B-But… ¿Tu crees que…? —analiza la plática con Inglaterra "no debemos vernos más"—. ¿Crees que lo haya entendido mal, de verdad?

—¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho? es que quizás estabas pensando en alguna otra cosa —propone Canadá—. A veces empiezas a hacer tus películas y realmente no entiendes que esta diciendo quien te habla por que no escuchas, y eso suele traer problemas y malentendidos.

Estados Unidos se sorbe los mocos.

—Me ha dicho... me ha dicho... "vamos a dejar de vernos" y... —baja el tono de voz— que le odie.

Canadá frunce el ceño entrando a la autopista.

—Pero... ¿por qué? ¿qué le has hecho para que estuviera tan enojado?

—_I_... —se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas de nuevo—... _I don't know_... —contesta con absoluta sinceridad.

—¿Cómo no lo sabes? ¿No le preguntaste? —insiste sin poder creerlo, pero en un tono amable, no de riña.

—Llegué tarde y comí hamburguesas, y le dije que su comida era fea... —confiesa—, _but… but…_

—Aja? —le insta a hablar.

—Dice que está mal que salgamos y que él me crió... pero eso es _bullshit!_

—¿Estás seguro de que entendiste bien? —pregunta pensando en la llamada telefónica.

—¿Me estás diciendo idiota o algo así? ¡Claro que sé que entendí bien! me mandó a la _fucking_ mierda y luego se largó, ¿qué es lo que crees que no entendí bien? —protesta.

—_I just…_ _I'm sorry_... —vacila por la agresividad, por que Canadá siempre vacila.

—_Maybe... Maybe I should go with_ _Russia._ Hace mucho que no peleamos. Quizás eso me haga... quizás me sienta mejor —propone después de unos minutos en silencio. Canadá PALIDECE.

—Ah... N-No creo que sea lo mejor.

—Mmm... no? —se lo piensa un rato— Quizás si yo adopto a un niño deje de verme como a un...

Canadá parpadea y se sube un poco las gafas.

—Ejem... ¿Y no tienes ni idea de por qué de repente...? —trata de cambiar de tema.

—No tengo ni idea _brother_... _Is not fair!_ —protesta.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —pregunta.

—_I don't know_. No puedo dejarlo ir así como así. Él... no parecía feliz, ¿sabes? Creo que en el fondo... —traga saliva—. Creo que hay algo que no me está diciendo.

—¿Algo como qué? —le hace seguir hablando mientras sigue conduciendo bastante rápido, pero no le van a poner una multa, por que nadie le ve... a veces hay ventajas.

—Algo como... algo. Voy a ir por él, mandarle flores. Debe haber alguna forma de que... —se mira las manos con tristeza.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —pregunta de nuevo tratando de esquivar temas difíciles.

—_I don't know._ Se fue... —una idea brillante—. ¡Quizás deba ir a buscarlo ahora mismo! —se pone de pie, resbalándose con unos vidrios rotos en el suelo.

—No, no, _please_ —pide—. Ya estoy llegando.

Estados Unidos se asoma por la ventana y se sorprende de ver todo, TODO blanco.

—_Jesus F Christ!_ está NEVANDO —suelta impresionado y seguramente, de no ser por su estado de ánimo, esto le causaría muchísima emoción.

—_Yes_... te lo he dicho... —responde Canadá en un susurro casi inaudible.

—_Yes_, pero pensé que... _Iggy_ no trae ni siquiera ropa de invierno, _brother_. ¿Podrías... podrías hablarle, _please_? ¿Podrías preguntarle si está bien? —pide, casi suplicando.

—_Yes_... en cuanto llegue le llamamos, _OK?_ —propone.

—_OK._ En lo que llegas, voy a ir buscando, vale? —propone caminando a la puerta.

—_No, no, wait!_ ¿Dónde vas a estar? —pregunta pensando que va a llegar y van a estar buscándose unos a otros.

—Pues... no sé, en la calle o en cualquier sitio, buscando a... jo... no tengo idea. Quizás debería hablarle. Ahora nos vemos, _brother_ —concluye despegándose el teléfono y colgando por que es un cabrón con el pobrecito de Canadá.

El canadiense quisiera golpearse la cabeza contra el volante en este momento, si no fuera por que esta tratando de conducir lo más rápido que puede según las normas.

América marca el número de Inglaterra por primera vez y no le contesta así que cuelga.

El hecho en sí de que no le conteste hace que caiga en la cuenta más en serio de lo que está pasando. Abre el cajón de arriba de su escritorio (a golpes y arrancones porque todo está desvencijado) y saca de ahí una foto de Inglaterra y él en un portarretratos, que sorprendentemente está intacta, a diferencia del resto del despacho, la abraza contra sí y se sienta en el piso con ella abrazada. Afuera, empieza a nevar con más fuerza.

Inglaterra se ha resfriado y debe estar a punto de pillar una pulmonía por que se ha pasado una hora bajo la nieve con solo una gabardina que además ahora está toda empapada. Se ha arrastrado hasta un taxi, que lo ha dejado en el aeropuerto... y ahí ha tomado una decisión.

Canadá aparca en un parking al lado de la casa blanca y sale corriendo hacia allí. Después de tardar más tiempo en conseguir que alguien se de cuenta de que está ahí haciendo aspavientos con frenesí que en identificarse y pasar los controles... golpea la puerta del despacho de Estados Unidos, quien, desde luego, no contesta.

—_Bro..._ _brother_? —vuelve a golpear suavecito. Se oye un ruido adentro, mientras América golpea la pared con una pelota o algo así... no creo que pueda estar más de diez minutos abrazando la foto de Inglaterra.

Al oír ruido dentro, el canadiense entreabre la puerta con cuidado.

—Con permiso...

—Oh... Canadá —América mira a la puerta, acostado en su escritorio, con las luces apagadas, la foto en su estómago, usando un pisapapeles de cristal como pelota.

El canadiense parpadea al darse cuenta de como está todo... y por un segundo se acuerda de la cocina de Francia llena de comida y se pregunta muy sinceramente como termina siempre en esta clase de líos.

—_Are you ok?_

—_Sure_... _I'm_ _fine_ —sonríe desde el escritorio y lanza el pisapapeles al techo, luego lo detiene a un centímetro de su cara, cuando va de bajada. Canadá se asusta un poco pensando que quizás se le caiga en la cara, pero no hace para detenerle.

—Ehm... estabas... ¿habías perdió algo? —pregunta mirando alrededor y buscando una posible explicación para el desastre.

—No, solo estaba enojado —vuelve a lanzar el pisapapeles al techo y vuelve a cacharlo en las mismas.

—Hum... —vacila y busca una de las sillas que esta por ahí dada la vuelta y con una pata medio torcida, la pone en su sitio y trata de sentarse, pero ahora esta coja—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger? —se ofrece amablemente.

—No —niega con la cabeza—. Ya recogerá alguien. Al final está todo roto. ¿Hablaste con _Iggy_? —pregunta mirándole. Canadá da un saltito asustado pensando en la llamada de antes... y en Inglaterra diciendo que no quería que supiera que le había hablado, encoge un poco el cuello.

—I-Íbamos a llamarle... ¿no?

—No. No me contestó. No quiere hablar conmigo —lanza otra vez la bola de vidrio al techo.

—Quizás está sin batería o sin cobertura —propone— quizás en el avión...

—No tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer ahora, _brother_. —Confiesa con voz plana—. Hablaba con él, salía con él y todo... todo era con él —agrega en el mismo tono plano.

Canadá trata de sentarse al borde de la silla en equilibrio, escuchando atentamente, preocupado.

—De todo el mundo, el único que creí que siempre, siempre... SIEMPRE... estaría ahí... —agrega. El canadiense se siente mal de oírle decir eso y piensa de nuevo en la llamada telefónica y en que Inglaterra le ha pedido que no diga nada... y luego recordando la forma en que Inglaterra siempre ha hecho cosas al revés de como realmente las quiere, con Francia y con America.

—_I_...

—_Yes_? —pregunta lanzando otra vez el pisapapeles.

—Perdona que insista con esto pero... ¿estás seguro que lo has entendido? quizás ha sido algo como esas veces que dice que no quiere algo, pero en realidad si quiere —propone para el absoluto terror de Inglaterra otra vez.

—Estaba llorando, _brother_... y parecía muy en serio —se espera unos segundos— Le di un beso y se quitó.

Canadá baja la cabeza pensando que nada de esto tiene sentido alguno y todas estas cosas que está diciendo Canadá, para el absoluto terror de Inglaterra... va a usarlas América más adelante.

—Nunca lo había visto así. _Maybe the Independence Day..._ —propone después de unos minutos. El canadiense levanta la cabeza mirándole sin entender.

—_The Independence Day?_

—Pero ahí había guerra y armas y... muchas cosas. Aquí no pasó nada, _brother_. ¡Te lo juro! Todo era... todo estaba bien.

—Ah! —entiende que se refiere a que solo le había visto antes así en la independencia—. ¿Y no te explicó nada? eso es muy extraño —comenta.

—Quizás nunca debí decirle que le quería o esa vez que intenté abrazarlo o cuando dije lo del reloj enfrente de todos —piensa en voz alta—. Me explicó... me dijo eso. Que él me había criado. Que siempre me verá como un niño pequeño... —le mira—. Eso es absurdo, _brother_... por dios. Hace meses que estábamos... bueh.

—Pero si hubiera sido algo de eso te lo habría dicho en el momento, ¿no? —valora inseguro.

—¡Pues es que no pasó nada! Estaba viendo el _baseball_ ayer y ¡me habló de la nada! —se quita los lentes y se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Todo era normal.

Canadá se lo piensa realmente tratando de encontrarle sentido.

—¿Qué te dijo ayer?

—_I don't know._ Estaba viendo el baseball. Que quería hablar conmigo hoy, que no podía dormir y que _Tinkerbell_ le había convencido de hablarme. Y yo soy un idiota, estaba TAN feliz de que viniera... —se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Pero... ¿estaba bien? —pregunta—. Quizás hace días que pasó lo que sea que pasó. Por que algo tuvo que pasar.

—Sólo estaba… sólo me dijo eso.

Canadá entrecierra los ojos, pensando.

—Quizás deberíamos hablar con _France_... —propone pensando que Francia es quién tiene más experiencia que nadie en tener problemas con Inglaterra.

—Con... _France_... —levanta la cabeza del escritorio. Canadá se encoge de hombros sin saber que está haciendo pero valorando la más posible pequeña opción.

—_Well,_ quizás él lo sepa, son amigos... seguro sabe como manejar estas cosas.

América se sienta en el escritorio, ligeramente emocionado por tener al menos un plan.

—Además, _France_ _is the country of love_ y tiene ese ridículo programa de radio…

—_Yes!_ seguro el puede ayudarte y decirte que hacer —los dos hermanos americanos idiotas.

—_Yeah! Com'on... com'on!_ Habla, habla!

Canadá saca su teléfono y poniendo el manos libres, le marca a Francia.

—_Allò_? —contesta Francia después de un par de timbrazos—

—_Allò,_ _France_! Aquí _le Canada et l'Amerique_ —responde Canadá. Francia se queda frío, sin saber qué decir... no esperaba esa llamada.

—_Oui_? Mmm cómo... están?

América mira a Canadá de reojo, algo suplicante. El canadiense cae en la cuenta de algo y frunce el ceño apretando los ojos. Le ha dicho que... Pero Francia quizás...

—_Brother_, antes que nada tengo que confesar que _England_ habló conmigo antes de que viniera aquí y me pidió que no te dijera —suelta un poco apenado. Inglaterra va a cortarle la cabeza a Canadá y a clavarla en una estaca en cuanto le pille —. _France_, ¿leíste mi mensaje?

—_What_? ¿Habló contigo? ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunta América mirando a Canadá con cara de asesino serial desquiciado—. ¿Cómo no me dijiste? _brother!_

Francia se mantiene en silencio.

—Dijo... Solo dijo que te llamara y me pidió que no te dijera —se defiende.

—Y... ¿estaba bien? —pregunta América al borde del llanto de nuevo.

—Él parecía un poco —balbucea—. _France_, ¿te contesté al teléfono? —pregunta pidiendo ayuda.

—_Non..._ —responde escuetamente, intentando ordenar su pensamiento—. _Garçons..._ qué pasó? Canadá...

—_Angleterre_ peleó con _Amerique_ —explica Canadá a Francia—. Y no sabemos por qué, pensamos que quizás tu...

—¿Parecía un poco qué? —pregunta Estados Unidos en pánico. Francia absoluta, total y completamente paralizado... parpadea.

—_Moi?_

—Bueno... No muy bien, _you know _—explica tímidamente a Estados Unidos tratando de rebajar el drama para que no entre en realmente pánico y haga una estupidez. Luego se vuelve al teléfono volviendo al francés—. Pensamos que tú, como eres el país del _amour_, quizás podías ayudarnos a entender que puede haber pasado —explica Canadá.

—_J-je… je ne se pas_,_ mes garçons..._ —responde inseguro—. _Amerique_... ¿por qué pelearon?

América mira a Canadá con cara suplicante de nuevo, en plan "tu le explicas".Francia pone el altavoz, y se cambia de aplicación, empezando a escribir un mensaje para Inglaterra.

"_Ou est,_ _Angleterre_? Estás bien?"

—A-Al parecer —vacila Canadá que no esta muy seguro de haber entendido—. _Angleterre_ le dijo a _mon_ _frére_ que ya no debían verse más por que le ve como un niño —resume—. Pero... Es muy raro y debe ser algo reciente por que hasta ahora... —ya no se oye lo que dice.

—¿Hasta ahora... ? —le insta a seguir el francés, irritado porque no le oye y empezando a tener unas terribles ganas de llorar.

—Bueno, _mon_ _frére_ dice que todo iba bien —explica un poco más alto mirando a Estados Unidos en busca de su aprobación. América asiente con la cabeza y Francia agradece que no sea él quien esté hablando.

—_Je_... estoy seguro de que de una u otra forma, _mes garçons,_ esto va a solucionarse —atina a decir, de manera bastante vaga, después de que es capaz de coaccionar a su boca para que diga algo. Canadá mira a Estados Unidos nada convencido.

—¿Pero cómo? No sabemos que hacer —pregunta a Francia.

—¿Has... has hablado con él últimamente? —pregunta América.

—Tran... —siente un nudo en el estómago al escuchar la pregunta de América—. Tranquilos, ambos... _Amerique_, _Angleterre_ suele tener algunos momentos de... debilidad. Estoy seguro de que te quiere lo suficiente como para no querer no verte más.

—Pero él me dijo… —empieza América.

—Eso he dicho yo, no me habría llamado para decirme que viniera aquí contigo si no le importaras —reafirma Canadá.

—_Oui_... pero _Angleterre_ dice muchas cosas, muy distintas a lo que en realidad quiere, _mon_ _ami_... yo sé que tu lo sabes perfectamente —intenta Francia en tono tranquilizador.

—Eso también lo he dicho yo —añade Canadá orgulloso.

—Pero no puede no querer verme si tanto me quiere —protesta América con los brazos cruzados. Canadá lo mira con tristeza sin saber que decir.

—Algún motivo habrá... —propone torpemente. Francia se muerde el labio, sintiendo tristeza por todos.

—_Angleterre_ va a volver, _Amerique_... sólo... dale un poco de tiempo —afirma Francia después de unos instantes, sin estar muy seguro.

—Pero es que... no puede hacerme esto y luego... — el americano se limpia los ojos con la manga de la chaqueta mientras se sorbe los mocos.

Canadá le sonríe a Estados Unidos y le pone una mano sobre los brazos cruzados tratando de confortarle. Francia suspira.

—Sé paciente, _garçón_...

—_This is stupid... and I hate it!_ —protesta. Canadá tristemente se vuelve a Francia al teléfono.

—_Well_... _Merci, France_, no dejes de avisarnos si sabes algo, _si'l vous plait._

—Voy a ver qué puedo hacer, ¿vale? —propone Francia al otro lado de la línea—. Tranquilícense. Canadá, llévalo al cine, o al baseball o a cualquier cosa.

—_Oui_ —asiente Canadá—. ¿Quieres? —le pregunta a Estados Unidos.

—Si hay nieve no hay partido —se encoge de hombros— Quizás el cine...

—_Yes_! Que sea el cine entonces, vamos a ver que hay en cartel —trata de animarle Canadá.

—Bien... cuídense. _À bientôt!_ —se despide Francia colgando.

—_OK..._ —asiente América, sintiéndose un poquito más tranquilo después de hablar con Francia. Quizás en verdad, lo que decía Inglaterra no era lo que quería... y él iba a encargarse de hacer EXACTAMENTE lo contrario... en cuanto Inglaterra apareciera.

Canadá empieza a buscar las películas en el teléfono en cuanto Francia ha colgado.

* * *

_Podría apostar que quizás alguna se ha sorprendido._


	3. Three

Inglaterra se ha registrado (con un nombre falso) en un hotel de _Washintong_. No se ha marchado a Londres por que ha pensado que primero le buscarían allí y por que además eso es un paso muy definitivo y no tiene el estomago suficiente.

Está atrincherado en la cama con tres cuartos de litro de Ginebra que se ha hecho subir del bar encima, aun con la gabardina mojada puesta y cantando _Wonderwall_ tan fuerte como le permiten sus pulmones. Le va a dar algo con esa gabardina, por dios santo pero tiene una especie de... Rollo con la nieve, por eso no se la ha quitado, como que tiene que llevarla encima, como que ha sido por su culpa, para que no se olvide de lo que ha hecho.

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde llega un mensaje al móvil de Francia.

Francia, que ha estado haciendo lo que hace últimamente, que es dormir y comer y estar frente a la tele mordiéndose la uña del dedo gordo y NADA más. Ve el mensaje.

"Olvídate de mí. Si quieres hacer algo útil, consuela a _the kid_"

"No voy a olvidarme de ti. _Le garçón_ está bien, tu dónde estás?"

Inglaterra ve el mensaje y se echa a reír nerviosamente.

"Permíteme que lo dude"

"Habla, respira y te echa de menos. Dónde estás?"

El británico se le revuelve el estomago, se da media vuelta en la cama, en posición fetal, sin responder.

"Necesitas hablar con alguien, _Angleterre_" —insiste el francés.

"Necesito que te concentres en que _the kid_ este bien" —replica.

"No va a estar bien si tu no estás bien, _cher_. Canadá está con él. Necesitas hablar con alguien"

"Pues va a tener que aprender a estarlo"

"El tiempo lo cura todo. Vuelvo a decirte, necesitas hablar con alguien"

"Para eso esta el tiempo" —replica ignorando una vez mas el asunto de hablar, que no le apetece en absoluto.

"Perdóname, _Angleterre_... " —contesta Francia unos instantes después, intentando englobar demasiadas cosas en esa respuesta. Inglaterra solloza y le da un viaje a la Ginebra de esos chachis.

"Si me necesitas... en cualquier momento, para hablar..." —manda Francia al final, solo como recordatorio.

"Necesito que _the kid_ esté bien os estáis preocupando por la persona equivocada " —sentencia impertérrito.

"Estás haciendo lo único que no hace feliz a nadie. Cambia de plan, este no está funcionando"

"También es lo único que, a la larga, si lo hará"

"No estas midiendo las consecuencia de tus actos"

"Aun no ha acabado, no es el momento de avaluarlo"

"Yo pensaba lo mismo en tiempos de Napoleón, el plan de conquistar al mundo pareja excelente"

Pasan unos minutos y respuesta y Francia manda otro mensaje: "Voy a ir a _Washington_ entonces", empezando a buscar vuelos.

"No hagas idioteces, _France_, bastante hay con uno de nosotros estropeándolo todo"

"¿Cómo planeas que garantice que _le garçón_ esté bien desde aquí?"

"Honestamente, no planeaba que hicieras nada en realidad".

"Así que estás alejando a todo el mundo..."

"Sorpresa!"

"Explícame tu lógica de alejarte de todos justamente porque ninguno es capaz de dejarte ir... siempre has sido demasiado... _punk_"

Un par de horas más tarde el inglés se queda dormido de puro agotamiento por estar llorando y cantando. El alcohol y la fiebre han tenido mucho que ver en ello.

Al despertar, se ha hecho un círculo mágico de un hechizo canadiense de la invisibilidad bajo la cama. Y... luego se ha hecho con tooooodos los periódicos del país que ha podido encontrar para ver si en alguno pone algo y descubre como está Estados Unidos. Tiene la tele con las noticias puestas también. Y va a dormitar hasta como la hora del te por culpa de la fiebre y la resaca de ginebra ya que cada vez que recuerda la conversación en el _Starbucks_ llora. Se ha pasado la mitad del tiempo viendo borrosas las fotos de su móvil y ni siquiera se ha puesto a trabajar obsesivamente aun.

xoXOXox

America ha amanecido enfadado y ha estado pensando en todo lo ilógico de todo esto y que hay algo mal por que son amigos y aliados y tienen su relación especial mas allá de... Coger. Así que si lo que pasa es que lo ve como un niño tampoco tiene lógica que se largue y no se vean.

Decirle a America que se vaya a la mierda sin ninguna explicación muy convincente y luego desaparecer del mapa es una de las PEORES ideas que puede tener. America NUNCA se va a perdonar el no haberlo detenido Aun cuando haya sido lo mejor, entre más aumente su nivel de estrés por no saber donde está más va a pensar que debió enjaularlo a su lado, porque Inglaterra no puede dejarle porque es su aliado y u mejor amigo y... No, no puede dejarlo, no es justo!

En conclusión que merece una explicación mejor. Y... Cuando America cree que MERECE algo, que se prepare el mundo.

Así que se ha pasado el día buscando obsesivamente por todos los hoteles de _Washington _seguido por el pobrecito de su hermano. Sabe que no salió del país a menos que saliera en lancha, si te toman las huellas digitales cada vez que entras o sales de Estados Unidos de ALGO debe servir. Quizás si salió por Canadá podrían no haberse enterado pero America tiene que apostar por algo. Así que hoy va a estar Revisando toooodos los hoteles de la ciudad, ayer nevaba fuerte, no debe haber ido muy lejos.

En un momento dado, America ha conseguido encontrarle. Se ha plantando frente a la puerta del cuarto preguntando, sin estar seguro de sí es ese o no y a Inglaterra le a dado un paro cardíaco y ha fingido que no está.

Bastante entrada la noche, Canadá ha conseguido convencer a su hermano de volver a casa, después de negociar con él ya que "fallar no es una opción" es uno de sus mejores lemas.

El plan es el siguiente: America necesita saber si Inglaterra necesita recuperarse. Así que

va a dejar un mensaje en todos los cuartos de todas las habitaciones de todos los hoteles _Washington._

"_Iggy. Memorial Park_. Mañana, 14:30" Quizás no le haya encontrado, pero va a dejar su mensaje, le enviara un Mail y estará ahí a esa hora.

Y si Inglaterra no aparece ni va a la cita, va a ir a Londres a esperar a que vuelva a casa y a ponerse histericolocoperdido mientras lo hace porque, ya lo ha pensado, va a tener que esperar afuera esta vez, puesto que el inglés está enojado con él y no va a meterse a su casa para que tenga mas pretextos convincentes para enojarse.

Y si Inglaterra NO aparece por Londres, va a pedirle hablar con el de manera diplomática.

Y si Inglaterra aun así se niega va a irse a Libia a distraerse.

Lo que Canadá no sabe es cuanta paciencia tenga el estadounidense en cualquiera de las actividades anteriores, puede que este un minuto en cada actividad. Es decir, puede acabar en Libia a los cinco minutos.

xoXOXox

América refunfuña en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Canadá. Son las dos de la tarde y está nervioso, agobiado, y agotado después de pasarse todo el día anterior y prácticamente media noche buscando a Inglaterra en todos y cada uno de los hoteles de Washington.

Ni siquiera sabe si sigue en Washington... ni siquiera sabe si ha leído sus mails o los veinte mensajes que le ha enviado, o si sí está en algún hotel y ha escuchado el mensaje.

Aún así, estará ahí a la hora en punto, esperando que... bueno. Quizás en el fondo sí quiera darle una explicación.

—No debiste venir, si llega a venir y te ve... ¿Y si no viene? —agrega después de un instante.

—Yo me quedo aquí con el coche aparcado —responde Canadá como por vez dieciocho—. No me verá, vale? Vendrá... —trata de animarle, realmente poco convencido.

—¿Y si... y si oyó el mensaje y no quiso venir? —pregunta oooooootra vez mientras pasan junto a la casa blanca—. ¿Y si quiso venir pero le pasó algo? —agrega mirando por la ventana.

—Pues nos esperaremos un rato y... Me lo has prometido, no esperaremos más de dos horas —suplica muy agobiado pensando en la cantidad de veces que han negociado esto. Estados Unidos recarga su cabeza en el vidrio.

—Esto... esto es como una pesadilla —confiesa después de un par de minutos en silencio. Canadá le mira realmente preocupado y luego sigue conduciendo en silencio—. Es aquí adelante... puedes estacionarte en este estacionamiento de ahí, yo iré caminando —le señala a la derecha un estacionamiento.

Canadá hace lo que le pide pensando en algo que decirle que pudiera subirle un poco el ánimo.

En cuanto se estacionan, América se gira con Canadá y se saca el arma del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Se la tiende.

—_Please..._ sólo... sólo un rato, _OK?_ Si... si llega a venir y... no lo sé. Creo que es mejor que la guardes tú —agrega. Canadá tiende las manos para recogerla.

—Todo... Todo va a ir bien, _OK? _—balbucea finalmente.

—Es poco probable —abre la puerta del coche y se baja, sintiendo frío y enredándose un poco más firmemente la bufanda al cuello. Cierra la puerta del coche y empieza a andar al centro del parque en medio de la nieve.

Después de un rato de caminar, empieza a bajar los escalones del memorial con el corazón en el cuello, tratando de abrir todo lo que puede los ojos para ver si lo ve en algún sitio.

A la hora en punto, dos figuras en abrigos negros, un hombre y una mujer, se acercan hasta donde esta el americano quien les mira de arriba a abajo con el ceño fruncido, sin decir nada.

—_Mr. United States?_ —pregunta el hombre con acento inglés, tendiéndole la mano.

—_Err... yes..._ —contesta sin extender la mano para saludarlos.

El hombre vuelve a guardar la mano y mira a la mujer ella le mira también y se lleva la mano al oído donde lleva un pinganillo.

—_Mr. United states,_ venimos en nombre de _Lord United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northen Ireland _—dice la mujer. América los mira con el ceño fruncido, incrédulo a lo que está viendo, sintiendo como una cubetada de agua fría en la cabeza.

—_Where is he?_

—_He is..._ Indispuesto —vacila ella.

—¿Eso vinieron a decirme?

—Venimos a que nos explique que es lo que requiere para entregarle en mensaje —explica el hombre. América parpadea, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no llorar y para no matarlos, y para no salir corriendo y para...

—¿Le tiene ahí? ¿Le está escuchando? —señala el "pinganillo" del oído. Ambos permanecen a la espera en tono de negocios y se miran, vacilando.

—No... no puedo creer que me esté haciendo esto —murmura bajito, para sí. Ellos siguen ahí sin moverse, mirándole y mirándose entre ellos, pendientes del pinganillo.

—Dígale... dígale que... —cierra los ojos—. Que no sea cobarde y venga él a darme la explicación que merezco —pide con rabia.

—Él no ha podido acudir po... —empieza la mujer hasta que alguien le detiene por el pinganillo—. Bien... Así le diremos_, thank you_ por recibirnos y por su paciencia —termina diplomáticamente.

—_What?_ —histérico, le brinca encima y la toma por la solapa del saco—. ¿Qué le dijo? ¿Por qué no ha podido venir? —la sacude un poco. Ella se deja, un poco impresionada.

—Tendré que pedirle que me suelte, _Mr. United States_.

—QUIERO HABLAR CON ÉL... ¿ME OYE? —grita sin pensar, olvidando absolutamente todo lo demás, sin soltarla—. No me... —el hombre interviene tratando de hacer fuerza para que suelte a la mujer.

—_Please, Mr. United states,_ tiene que calmarse —pide.

—¡No me toque! —grita empujando al hombre con fuerza, consiguiendo separarse y luego extiende la mano hasta el pinganillo de la mujer, e intenta quitárselo—. ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO? —grita a ningún lugar—. SOMOS AMIGOS, SOMOS ALIADOS!

El hombre se cae al suelo y la mujer se deja hacer, asustada, tratando de ir a ayudar a su compañero.

—_America!_ —grita Inglaterra por el pinganillo, enojado como una riña. Estados Unidos se lo pone en el oído.

—_WHERE ARE YOU?_

—_Bloody hell, América, what the hell are you doing?_ —sigue riñendole—. ¿Así es como te enseñé a comportarte?

—Quiero hablar contigo, no con dos agentes tuyos... _what the fuck_ estabas pensando? —pregunta enojado.

—Yo... No puedo venir —vacila.

—_Where are you?_ —pregunta nervioso— Dime donde estás, yo voy...

El hombre y la mujer se levantan del suelo y se quedan mirando a Estados Unidos.

—Llevo todo un _fucking_ día buscándote... y hablándote y... _Where are you, England?_

—_Stop of this, America. __Stop_ —exige con la voz quebrada—. Deja de buscarme.

—No. Voy a seguir buscándote hasta que hables conmigo —responde obstinado—. Merezco que me expliques —contesta con voz más quebrada aún, empezando a llorar.

—No hay nada de que hablar, ya hablamos todo lo que había que hablar —suelta duramente, por que hablar por teléfono le resulta mas fácil—. Ya te expliqué.

—Tu... eres mi amigo, y mi aliado y... —solloza un poco.

—_Stop, please_ —suplica él.

—Sí hay cosas que hablar, esto no tiene lógica. ¿Por qué no querrías ni siquiera hablar conmigo más si sólo me vieras como un niño? —pregunta.

—_I..._ —vacila—. Ve con Canadá, ve con _Japan_, ve con los demás, _please_.

—No —responde—. No hasta que me expliques, no hasta que lo entienda, no hasta que me convenzas... no, no... nunca. No. _Where are you?_ —pregunta de nuevo, bastante histérico.

—No... _I..._ —vuelve a vacilar el británico en el llanto—. _I..._

—¡Dime dónde estás o voy a buscarte hasta que te encuentre! —grita el estadounidense.

—_Please..._ Ve a casa, ve a divertirte... Ve… —traga saliva.

—¿A DIVERTIRME, _ENGLAND?_ ¿TE PARECE QUE ESTA _FUCKING_ PESADILLA ES DIVERTIDA? —grita más enojado—. Voy a buscarte y a encontrarte. ¡Vas a explicarme y vamos a arreglar esto de una u otra forma!

—No me busques, olvídate de mí —suplica y luego corta la comunicación con el corazón roto otra vez.

—Arghhhhhhh! AAAAAAAAAAH! —grita histérico, frustrado y con ganas de matar a alguien. Se les acerca a los hombres de Inglaterra y toma al hombre de la gabardina—. _WHERE IS HE?_

—No... No lo sabemos —explica él asustado—. Ha... Ha llamado a la embajada esta mañana para organizar este encuentro.

—¿NO LO SABEN? _WHY IN THE HELL_ NO LO SABEN? ¿DE DÓNDE HABLO? —lo sacude más.

—N-No lo sabemos, llamó de un número móvil, _please, Mr. United States_, tiene que calmarse —sigue pidiendo.

América le respira encima unos cuantos segundos, tratando de controlarse a sí mismo y no matarlos. Lo baja al piso, pero no lo suelta.

—¿De cual número móvil?

—Era un número... —mira a la mujer.

—¿CUAL _FUCKING_ NÚMERO? —grita de nuevo.

—Nosotros no lo sabemos, solo seguimos ordenes, habló con alguien mas —se escusa ella.

—Con el embajador, creo —añade el hombre.

—_How the fuck_ voy a encontrarlo? —solloza soltando al hombre—. _I... I'm sorry..._ —se excusa con ellos. Ambos se miran de nuevo.

—Esto... No va a conllevar una guerra, ¿verdad? —pregunta el hombre un poco asustado.

—Quizás podamos mandarle un mensaje —propone la mujer—. De usted... Si quiere.

América se limpia la cara.

—_Tell... tell him that..._ —baja la cabeza, algo avergonzado—_... tell him that I love him... _sin importar nada.

Ellos se miran otra vez con las cejas levantadas.

—Esta... Bien —responde finalmente la mujer.

—_Thanks_ —Responde mientras se mete las manos a las bolsas y empieza a caminar de nuevo hasta el coche, con la cabeza baja. Ellos asienten con la cabeza y se van por donde han venido.

América llega leeeeeeentamente al coche en donde asumo, Canadá ya se quedo congelado. Abre la puerta.

Canadá esta jugando con su PSP y el juego de bordado que Inglaterra descubrió y les regalo a America, Sealand, Australia y a él. Seguramente es el único al que le gusta ese juego y además le gusta en plan placer culpable, levanta la cara para verle y casi se le caen las gafas.

Estados Unidos se sube al coche, cierra la puerta y se quita los lentes y se pone a llorar como si tuviera años mientras empieza a caer maaaaaaas nieve sobre DC.

—Eh! Eh, vamos... —Canadá le pasa la mano por los hombros tratando de confortarle—. _what happen?_

—Ma... mandó a ... a... dos... waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —llora un poco más—. No quie... no quiere que le hable más... y... y... y... quiere que me olvide de éeeeeeeeeeeeel —dice entre el llanto.

—Ehm... Por que no... —vacila—. ¿Por que no vamos a por un poco de chocolate y me lo cuentas bien? —propone amablemente. El estadounidense se sorbe los mocos otra vez.

—Tengo hambre —confiesa después de unos instantes.

—_Good!_ —exclama un poco mas tranquilo—. Vamos... ¿Vamos a buscar unas hamburguesas? —vacila otra vez poniendo en marcha el coche. América asiente con la cabeza, viendo para afuera en el coche.

—Tengo que encontrarlo...

—¿Qué es lo que te han dicho? —preguntarle canadiense unos instantes más tarde. Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza.

—Hablé con él por un pinganillo y me ha dicho que no le busque y que me detenga y que... —suspira—. ¿Qué le hice_, brother_?

—_I don't know... _—le responde avergonzado, como si tuviera que saberlo.

—Necesito idear un plan... —comenta después de un rato. Canadá le mira de soslayo mientras sigue conduciendo.

—¿Qué piensas?

—_I don't know..._ quizás sí debería irme a Libia y dejarlo en paz un tiempo... —propone después de unos minutos—. Voy allá y él... Él va a tener que irse, ¿sabes? A casa y a trabajar y a eso... cuando menos se lo espere... ¡Boom!

—¿B-Boom? —pregunta preocupado.

—_Yes..._ estoy en su casa —lo mira de reojo.

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo, _brother_ —se disculpa.

—Voy allá y cuando él se olv... —hace una pausa—... cuando se olvide de que le estoy buscando y crea que no le voy a buscar más... aparezco en su casa.

—Oh... ¿Te refieres a esperarle en _London_? Pero... —empieza tímidamente viendo algún fallo del plan y no atreviéndose a decirlo.

—No, me refiero a ir a Libia o a algún lado antes de volverme loco por estar aquí y no tener idea de dónde mierdas está y por qué no quiere hablar conmigo.

—Quizás... Quizás podrías hacer algo menos peligroso —propone. Estados Unidos le mira de reojo y luego chasquea la boca.

—Eso no es necesariamente peligroso... hemos estado muchas veces en esas y no ha pasado nada. Además... además está eso de las armas y el ejercicio. Eso siempre hace que me olvide de las cosas —suspira—. Quizás pueda ir otra vez a los hoteles... —propone después de un instante.

—Yo... El conflicto esta estancado, quizás no sea buena idea prender la mecha otra vez —sigue tratando de disuadirle el canadiense.

—Pues... quizás sería hora de desestancarlo —se encoge de hombros.

—_Yes_, sabemos que está aquí, no? Por los árboles y eso... —cambia de tema volviendo a la otra idea—. Quizás si solo insistes un poco más.

—¿Los árboles? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Qué con los árboles? —se sienta bien en el asiento—. Crees que si insisto... crees que... ¿crees que lo logre?

—¿No has visto los árboles? —pregunta señalándole un árbol de hojas de colores. América frunce el ceño.

—¡Es... tiene hojas de colores! —comenta sorprendido abriendo la puerta del coche (que está en movimiento) para bajarse a ver. Canadá da un frenazo.

—_Oops!_ —se disculpa América cerrando la puerta de nuevo—. _Sorry..._ no estaba pensando.

—_Bro... Brother..._ —pide asustado.

—_Sorry... sorry!_ —se asoma por la ventana—. ¿Cómo... cómo logró eso?

Canadá vuelve a poner el coche el marcha

—Es... Las cosas que hacia cuando éramos pequeños, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando leía esos libros raros —explica.

—_Yes, yes... I know._ Ya hemos tenido otras experiencias. ¿Qué habrá intentado hacer?

—_I don't know..._ Quizás trataba de decirte que sigue aquí para que le encuentres —propone Canadá (otro que ha visto demasiadas películas Disney). América abre los ojos como platos.

—¡Eso... eso... eso es posible! —exclama y Canadá le sonríe—. ¡Quizás quiere que le busque! Que le busque y que le encuentre. ¡Me está dando pistas! —Sonríe una pequeña sonrisa de ilusión—. La mujer me dijo de la embajada. Dijo que había hablado a la embajada desde un teléfono móvil. Es la única pista que tengo, _brother..._ ¡vamos a la embajada! —propone animadamente mientras brincotea en su asiento.

—Quizás significan algo, a_ England_ le gustan los acertijos —sigue Canadá, pensando. América está cada vez más emocionado con Canadá.

—Puedeeeeeeeee... puede ser que... que... —las mira e intenta pensar algo, pero el pobre chico está bastante imposibilitado.

—Bien, vamos a la embajada —concede Canadá cambiándose de carril.

—_Yeah!_ —grita Estados Unidos recuperando un poquito el buen humor.

Canadá sonríe, al menos le ha quitado de la cabeza la idea de ir a Oriente medio, Inglaterra va a tener que premiarle o perdonarle por decirle que le llamó.

xoXOXox

Suena el timbre de casa de Alemania, por que Rusia no pierde el tiempo con llamadas telefónicas, no le gusta su teléfono... y menos el de los demás.

Alemania se quita los lentes para leer y los deja en su despacho, baja la pluma y se dispone a abrir la puerta, contento por tener una pequeña pausa de trabajo. Mira por la mirilla de la puerta y, frunciendo el ceño, la abre.

—_Hallo Russland_

—_Privet!_ —saluda Rusia, despeinado.

—Ehh... ¿qué tal? —pregunta Alemania. El ruso sonríe.

—Bien.

— Pasa —pide Alemania quitándose de la puerta y cerrando los ojos un segundo.

—Ah —entra contento.

—Estaba... revisando unos papeles. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —dice indicándole el sillón para sentarse y sentándose él mismo en otro sillón. Rusia se sienta.

—¿Quieres un poco de vodka? —ofrece. Alemania mira su reloj.

—Pues es un poco temprano pero... —le mira—. Está bien.

—He visto a _Angliya_ —explica mientras pone dos vasitos.

—Oh... —asiente con la cabeza esperando a que siga, hace días que no tiene noticias del inglés—, ¿en dónde?

—En una habitación que tenía una cama grande y las paredes amarillas —explica pensando. Alemania levanta una ceja, pensando en aquella vez en la cual también había "visto" a Francia y casi lo mata después de una sesión de sexo salvaje que lo mandó al hospital. Carraspea.

—¿Qué... hacían ahí?

—Él me llamó. Parecía cansado.

—¿Te llamó? ¿Para hacer qué? —pregunta más curioso aún, dándole un traguito a su vodka.

—Pues a veces me llama —se encoge de hombros—. Pero no es como las otras veces que es en su casa.

—Te... te llama... —frunce el ceño, pensando en que en realidad, Ruisa y Inglaterra no se llevan NADA (aunque han sido aliados un montón de veces)—. ¿Para qué suele llamarte?, si me permites preguntarte.

Rusia se bebe el vodka de un solo trago y se pone un poco más.

—Siempre acaba haciendo lo mismo —se encoge de hombros—. Pero prefiero cuando es en su cuarto, no parecía como siempre... creo que... estaba asustado.

Alemania carraspea.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Nada —responde—. Eso es lo raro.

—Déjame ver si entiendo... —pide, parpadeando.

—Solo hacia ruiditos como... como si balbuceara. Creo que estaba llorando —piensa—. Es raro por que no le hice nada de daño —suelta orgulloso como si fuera todo un merito.

Alemania se pone un poco nervioso ante todo esto. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Espera, _Russland._

—_Da_? —pregunta—

—Estuviste en una habitación con paredes amarillas con Inglaterra, que estaba llorando —resume.

—_Da_ —afirma,

—¿Estás seguro de que no fue un sueño? —pregunta dudoso—.

—_Da_ —afirma—. No le hice daño.

—_Ja, ja..._ —asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Estás seguro? Porque entiendo que a veces, uno siente que está experimentando o algo y... —mira a Rusia al a cara.

—No es la primera vez —explica—. Antes era mucho mas a menudo, pero no es la primera vez. Supongo que por _Soedinennye Shtaty, _ese cerdo capitalista.

Alemania no entiende nada.

—No fue como la vez pasada con _Frankreich_, ¿verdad? —pregunta incomodo.

—¿Tu qué crees que le pase? —pregunta Rusia pensando que todo esta perfectamente claro. Alemania frunce el ceño.

—No tengo idea... ¿Fuiste a una habitación de un hotel o algo así?

—¿Con _Frantsiya_? —se lo piensa intensamente—. _Da,_ parecido —responde pensando en cuanto fue a buscarlo a su casa para ir al G8 a Ottawa—. Pero _Frantsiya_ tenía comida por todas partes, _Angliya_ solo tenía periódicos y botellas de alcohol.

Alemania en shock.

— Tu... tu... tuviste... —carraspea—...

—No se si era un hotel, no conocía esa habitación, no había estado nunca... Suele llamarme en su cuarto —explica.

El alemán se pellizca el puente de la nariz y flipa. Carraspea de nuevo y se acomoda en su asiento, visiblemente incómodo.

—No sabía que tu y _England_ llevaban a cabo ese tipo de... actividades. Pero bueno. En el mundo de hoy todo puede pasar —agrega vagamente.

Rusia sonríe.

—No... no tengo idea de por qué es que _England_ estaba llorando, si eso es lo que me preguntas. ¿Estás seguro de que no lo lastimaste? Porque tengo la idea de que _Frantsiya_ terminó con la cadera rota.

—No le hice daño, tuve mucho cuidado —responde Rusia mirándole apenadillo.

Alemania carraspea sonrojándose.

—Siempre tengo mucho cuidado con _Angliya_ por que no quiero tener que pelear con el cerdo capitalista por tonterías —explica tomándose el vodka otra vez.

—Bien...admito que eso es complicado —concede refiriéndose a lo de tener cuidado, pensando en su propia bestialidad con Italia—. Pue... s... —explica lentamente—. Yo tenía la idea de que _England_ y —carraspea—. _Amerika_ solían tener ese tipo de... —carraspea de nuevo— Actividades. No estoy seguro de que Amerika...

—Pero él es quien me llama —se defiende Rusia. Alemania asiente con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

—JA, eso es cierto —carraspea—. Bueno, ha sido... interesante esta plática.

—¿Qué crees que deba hacer? —pregunta el ruso.

—¿Ha... hacer? —pregunta—. ¿Hacer con qué?

—Con _Angliya_ —explica—. ¿Crees que se habrá hecho daño? No me importa si sufre, pero quizás el cerdo capitalista cree que es mi culpa.

—Pues es que quizás, _Russland_, quizás sí lo lastimaste sin darte cuenta —se encoge de hombros. Rusia se lo piensa, en realidad no le tocó pero no seria la primera vez que le pasa.

—¿Crees que tenga que pedirle perdón?

—Pues... nunca está de más —afirma con la cabeza—. Quizás... —propone después de pensarlo unos segundos—. Quizás deberías preguntarle a _Frankreich_, él es el experto en todas esas cosas...

—_Da?_ —pregunta—. Mmmm ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Alemania mira hacia su despacho.

— Pues... tengo trabajo. ¿A dónde vas a ir?

—Con Francia, pero esta bien.

—Quizás podrías hablarle por teléfono —propone.

—Oh! ¿Puedo llamar desde tu teléfono? —pide.

—_Ja_, seguro —saca su teléfono y se lo da a Rusia, quien llama a Francia.

Francia, que lleva todo el día de _merde_ buscando a Inglaterra por todo Londres, sin éxito, y está ahora en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo a Washington se sobresalta al escucharlo y pensando que podría ser Inglaterra, lo saca de su bolsa. Ve el número "_Allemagne_". Frunce el ceño algo decepcionado y contesta.

—_Allò_

—Privet! —saluda Rusia. El francés se detiene en seco, haciendo que una mujer se le estrelle por atrás.

—_Pardon, pardon..._ —se disculpa y luego se vuelve al teléfono—. _Russie?_

—_Frantsiya! Privet! Angliya_ me ha llamado —suelta Rusia sin anestesia.

—_A-Angleterre_ te... ¿_Angleterre_ te ha llamado? —pregunta cerrando los ojos y deteniéndose de una pared para no caerse—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Ayer tarde... Dijo _"wawawawawa"_ estábamos en un cuarto de hotel —explica Rusia mezclando lo que le ha dicho Alemania.

—ESTABAN EN UN... ¿LE HAS VISTO? —pregunta Francia casi en un grito—. ¿En qué hotel? ¿En dónde?

—_Da_ le he visto, me llamó para que fuera... —se defiende—. No lo sé, no había estado nunca en ese cuarto. Me gusta más cuando es en su cuarto... Pero yo no le hice daño —deja claro.

—_Russie, s'il vous plait! _—prácticamente suplica, pensando que Inglaterra realmente esta vez ha perdido la cabeza—. ¿Está bien? Te... te... —pierde la capacidad de habla por unos segundos, hasta que la recupera—. ¿Te gusta más cuando es en su cuarto? Estoo... —hace una pausa—. Exactamente ¿qué hiciste con _Angleterre_? ¿Está bien? ¿Sigues con él? —agrega a su lista de preguntas.

—Estaba llorando —explica escuetamente.

—¿Qué... qué le hiciste, _Russie_? —pregunta muy muy quedito, recargándose por completo en la pared y pensando que el mundo próximamente va a llegar a su fin.

—Tenía periódicos y botellas de alcohol, yo le miré y creo que se asustó, pero él está acostumbrado a que yo vaya... ¿Crees que el cerdo capitalista lo entienda mal? Quizás debería pedirle perdón, pero yo no le hice daño, fui con cuidado y fue él quien me llamo —repite.

Francia intenta tranquilizarse y ordenar en su pensamiento todo lo que está escuchando.

—¿Estaban en Washington? —pregunta antes que nada, mirando su reloj.

—No lo sé —explica y luego trata de pensar en los periódicos—. Creo que sí. Era un buen hotel, la cana era grande y las paredes amarillas... Aunque no estaba muy limpio —valora.

—Bien... —suspira tomando nota de lo que le están diciendo—. _Non, Russie,_ creo que no deberías por lo pronto acercarte siquiera a _Angleterre_. Estás seguro de que no le hiciste daño... ¿verdad? —se asegura sin entender un pimiento de cómo es que Rusia acabó en Washington en el hotel con Inglaterra—. Está vivo, ¿verdad? Lo dejaste vivo... después de...

—_Da_ —responde—. Yo no le hice daño, siempre voy con cuidado.

—Mmm... _Oui_, _Oui_ —se lleva una mano a la cara, preocupado—. _Russie_... dime. ¿Estás seguro, totalmente seguro de que _Angleterre_ estaba vivo, completo y respirando cuando saliste de ahí? ¿Sabes si está herido?

—Él estaba llorando y asustado —repite. Francia se lleva las dos manos a la cabeza, histérico.

—¿E-Estaba... sangrando? —pregunta recordando lo mucho que le gusta la sangre a Rusia.

—Net —responde inmediatamente—. Olía a alcohol, no a sangre.

—Bien... bien... —respira aliviado—. _Russie... s'il vous plait._ Si te habla de nuevo, por favor no vayas con él. Yo... yo voy a arreglarlo todo, ¿bien? Voy... voy para allá —concluye.

—Está bien —concluye Rusia también.

—_Merci beaucoup_ —atina a decir antes de colgar. Rusia cuelga también y le tiende el teléfono a Alemania.

—_Frantsiya_ dice que no tengo que pedir perdón.

Alemania levanta las cejas y asiente con la cabeza.

—Realmente Francia es un experto en esto.

* * *

_Esta história es taaaaaan dramática. Me cuesta un montón arreglarla para publicar, pero está escena con Rusia me hace reir._


	4. Four

Francia marca el teléfono de Inglaterra antes de subirse al avión, quien no contesta por que esta hablando con la embajada. Así que a Francia le empieza a brincar el nervio de un ojo, se sube al avión y hace su MAYOR esfuerzo por conservar una actitud zen. Termina por aterrizar en Washington, varias horas después y finalmente le manda un mensaje al inglés "¿cómo te sientes?".

Inglaterra ahora mismo está dentro del armario con una manta por encima, y aun más fiebre por el mensaje que Estados Unidos ha dejado a los dos agentes para él.

"Vuelves a preocuparte por la persona equivocada" —le manda finalmente, después de pensarlo unos... Quince minutos.

"Me preocupo por ambos, _cher_. ¿Estás vivo? ¿Estás bien dentro de lo que cabe? Estás herido?" —escribe después de recibir el anterior y tranquilizarse un poco... al menos esta vivo y puede escribir un mensaje.

Suspira, recoge su maleta de la banda esperando la respuesta mientras sale a la calle y llama un taxi pensando que si le conoce bien, probablemente esté en un hotel cerca de casa de América (para poder estar pendiente de él), o cerca del aeropuerto (para poder salir corriendo si acaso se requiere). Mira el mapa que tomó del área de turismo y marca unos hoteles que se ajusten a esa descripción justo cuando un taxi se para frente a él.

Inglaterra se mira a si mismo en el armario con la colcha, enfermo y con fiebre, cansado y con los ojos rojos... y piensa en el cuarto, con toda la cama deshecha, su ropa por ahí, lleno de signos de brujería y velas, lleno de papeles, botellas, periódicos y libros por todas partes.

Toma otro trago de Ginebra con té y leche, que es prácticamente lo único que está tomando para alimentarse.

"Estoy en éxtasis, no pierdas el tiempo" —responde con sarcasmo.

El francés mira su teléfono nuevamente cuando han pasado bastantes minutos desde que mando el suyo, aliviado al ver que justo en ese momento llega otro. Lo lee y frunce el ceño. _Mon_ _dieu_, entre antes llegue, mejor. Escribe una respuesta.

"¿Sabes algo de él?", y le indica al taxista el mapa, preguntándole sobre un hotel con paredes amarillas (a lo que el taxista se ríe un poco de el). Al final decide ir al más grande que le señala el taxista.

Inglaterra se lo piensa unos minutos... Si le dice lo que sabe le va a seguir preguntando.

"No y no quiero saber" —miente escuetamente.

Después de un fracaso absoluto en el primer hotel, Francia sale a la calle y se sube a su taxi que le ha estado esperando. Le da instrucciones para ir al siguiente mientras escribe

"Qué planeas hacer?".

Inglaterra solloza.

"Pudrirme y morirme... Tengo un país que cuidar"

Francia se plantea el devolverle un chiste invasivo en el plan "si te pudres y mueres, puedo quedarme con tus tierras?" pero considera que quizás no sea el mejor momento para sendos chistes. "Todo va a estar bien, _mon_ _ami_... tarde o temprano", contesta bajándose del taxi al segundo hotel.

Inglaterra lanza su teléfono contra la pared.

—¡Y UNA MIERDA _FRANCE_! ¡Y UNA MIERDA! —grita con el cuello raspándole.

Francia, como esperaba, no recibe respuesta. Y visita exactamente cuatro hoteles más hasta encontrarse con uno en el cual el hombre de la recepción parece haber visto a alguien con las características de Inglaterra, que además ha pedido periódicos y litros y litros de ginebra llevados a su cuarto.

No es hasta después de darle cincuenta dólares y un favor… especial detrás del mostrador que Francia al fin consigue el número del cuarto y acceso al elevador.

—_S'il vous plait_, _Angleterre_... que seas tu... que seas tú y me abras la puerta... —repite como un mantra. Respira tres veces, pone su maleta en el suelo y toca la puerta.

Inglaterra se mantiene en silencio mientras piensa en si ha pedido algo a recepción en los últimos minutos y Francia vuelve a tocar la puerta, un poco más vigorosamente.

El inglés recuerda haber pedido toallas nuevas y se levanta saliendo del armario, va en calzoncillos con la colcha envuelta. Frunce el ceño, se pone tras la puerta para que no le vean y saca la mano.

—_Please_, no entre. Entréguemelas en la mano_, thank you_ —pide escondido y con la voz ronca.

—_Angleterre_... —Francia le toma la mano con suavidad y luego se la aprieta cariñosamente, mientras cuida de meter el pie entre la puerta y el marco, por si las dudas.

—_Oh my god!_ —grita tratando de soltarse y cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Francia, que lo esperaba, aprieta la mano con más fuerza mientras empuja la puerta intentando abrirla lo suficiente como para entrar.

—_Angleterre_... _please_. Déjame entrar, _mon_ _ami._

—protesta tratando de soltarse aun con más fuerza y echándose hacia atrás, asustado.

Francia empuja la puerta con más fuerza y aprovecha que se ha echado para atrás para abrirla un poco más y deslizar una pierna y la mitad de su cuerpo adentro del cuarto.

—Sólo vengo yo... y solo vengo a verte y a hablar contigo —dice con la voz más tranquila que puede.

—_Get lost! __Get lost!_ —grita empujándole y agobiándose—. Tu no deberías estar aquí... No deberías estar aquí...

—_S'il vous plait_... _Please_... _Angleterre_ —pide de nuevo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no ceder y arrepintiéndose de haber entrado así. No era la forma. Debió decirle que era él... debió esperar a que él le abriera—. _Angleterre_... tranquilo. Si realmente... si realmente quieres que me vaya me iré, pero... en serio creo que necesitas a alguien —propone dejando de intentar entrar, sólo haciendo fuerza para mantenerse en su posición. Levanta una mano, en son de paz.

—Por la reina... Por la reina... —repite de nuevo soltando la puerta y escondiéndose dentro de la manta de nuevo.

Francia respira aliviado al ver que le deja entrar. Después de analizar un segundo su posición, toma la maleta de afuera, entra con todo y ella y cierra la puerta atrás de él con todo y seguro. Suspira y lo mira.

—_Allò._

Inglaterra abre el armario y se mete dentro otra vez sin decir nada.

Francia analiza el cuarto, arrugando un poco la nariz. Empieza a recoger papeles, y a levantar basura del piso en silencio. Se impresiona al recoger del suelo varias botellas de Ginebra que apila junto a la puerta y a echar el resto de cosas en el bote de la basura. Después levanta el teléfono y pide comida para dos. Estira un poco la cama, y se sienta en ella, de frente al armario.

Inglaterra sigue dentro del armario hasta que finalmente, saca la mano y abre la puerta.

—Tienes que volver a casa —anuncia sin salir de la manta.

—Tienes que salir de ahí, y comer algo —declara. El inglés saca la cabeza de dentro de la manta después de pensarlo unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Puedo cuidar de mi mismo, solo han sido unas horas.

—Llevas tres días aquí... —le mira tristemente—. Estoy preocupado.

—Tres... —susurra y se da cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de que hora es y por lo visto tampoco que día, por si no hubiera bastante lío en si mismo. Francia se acerca a la puerta del armario y le tiende una mano

—_S'il vous plait_...

—¿Dónde... Está mi reloj? —pide mientras se la toma para salir de allí. Francia lo jala para levantarlo, respirando más tranquilo al ver que coopera.

—No tengo idea...quizás en el baño.

El británico sigue con la colcha sobre los hombros buscando en la mesita de noche y recuerda que se lo quito para los hechizos.

—_Angleterre_... qué... qué… —se le acerca un poco—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Qué pasó... —reflexiona yendo a por el reloj y Francia se sienta en la cama, siguiéndole con la mirada. El inglés se lo pone y mira la hora, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo—. Qué... Pasó.

El de ojos azules le mira con preocupación.

—_Oui_... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le dijiste?

Inglaterra se echa sobre la cama y se lo piensa, solloza un poco en una media risa de nervios.

—Que... — empieza, el francés se muerde la uña del dedo gordo, como siempre que está ansioso y lo mira de reojo, con tristeza—. Me odie —resume llevándose las manos a la cara.

Francia lo mira en silencio unos segundos, procesando la información.

—¿Y... qué te dijo?

—Lloró —resume mientras empieza a respirar raro. Francia se le acerca un poco más, planteándose qué tanto... qué puede decirle a Inglaterra, cuando en el fondo, es su culpa que todo esto pase. Le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿P-Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunta con un hilillo de voz.

—Por que... —empieza y al notar que le pasa la mano por el pelo se asusta apartándose—. No, _please._

—_Pa... pardon..._ —se disculpa sinceramente, cruzando sus brazos—. Estoy aquí como tu... como un _ami_go, _Angleterre_ —susurra como explicación. El inglés se acurruca dentro de la colcha.

—No deberías estar aquí —repite cuando tocan a la puerta y Francia se levanta a abrirla, recibiendo la comida y poniéndola en la mesita.

—¿Por qué crees que no debería de estar aquí? —pregunta acercándose y jalando un poco la colcha para destaparlo—. Estás muerto de hambre, muerto de miedo y enfermo... Necesitas a alguien —le explica poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la cama, para estar cara a cara con Inglaterra.

—Yo arreglaré esto —responde.

—A estas alturas, creo que necesitas a alguien... —explica—, con todo respeto, las cosas están bastante, bastante jodidas contigo haciéndolo completamente solo —jala un poco más la colcha. Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—_Bollocks_ —protesta.

—Yo sé que has intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible, _cher_... pero... —niega con la cabeza—. No está funcionando —se sienta en la cama junto a él.

—Necesito más tiempo —pide mirándole. Francia asiente con la cabeza.

—Canadá conseguirá más tiempo...

Inglaterra le mira.

—Canadá... ¿Tú lo sabes?

—_Quoi?_ —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes...? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y cayendo en la cuenta. Francia sonríe de lado.

— Tengo mis métodos... Y bastantes preguntas —agrega para sí—. Y... _Oui_... sí sé —confiesa—. Hablé con ambos _garçons_.

—No, nononono _France_ —pide histérico cayendo en la cuenta, levantándose, saliendo de la colcha y tomándole de los hombros—. ¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¡Él podría encontrarme si tú me has encontrado!

—Él ya pasó por aquí... —dice con cierta tristeza—. El hombre de la recepción me ha dicho que vino ayer. No le dijo que estabas aquí.

Inglaterra le mira en silencio escrutándole.

—No saben que estoy aquí, ni él, ni Canadá... —agrega.

—Has hablado con él —suspira ahora que está mas calmado—. _Why?_

—Me... —duda un instante—, me hablaron.

—¿Está...? —empieza a preguntar el inglés, soltándole y luego se lo piensa mejor volviendo a tumbarse en la cama—. No quiero saberlo.

—Bien... —lo mira— Tienes que comer.

—No tengo hambre —sentencia.

—Realmente no me importa cuanta hambre tienes —responde duramente—. ¿Quieres más tiempo?, vale... van a conseguirte tiempo. Aún así... no voy a dejar que te mueras de hambre —se cruza de brazos.

—No voy a morir de hambre, no seas dramático —protesta.

—No voy a dejar que se te vuelva a hacer una úlcera. Te has tomado cinco botellas de ginebra, _Angleterre..._ llevas tres días aquí —le riñe—. Tienes que comer.

El inglés suspira tratando de calmarse.

—Tú ni siquiera tendrías que estar aquí.

—Pues no tendría pero para tu desgracia tienes enemigos bastante persistentes que se niegan a quedarse peleando solos en este mundo —le fulmina con la mirada desde el borde de la cama. El británico le fulmina también tratando de buscar una escusa.

—Solo necesito que me dejéis en paz, ¿tan difícil es de entender?—grita frustrado.

—Inténtalo... —le reta con voz perfectamente tranquila y una media sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente bien cual es el riesgo... y también perfectamente bien cual puede ser el beneficio, si es que lo logra. Inglaterra se queda mirándole con la mirada fija, lleno de ira.

—Ven. Dame tu mejor golpe, anda —se cruza de brazos. El inglés aprieta los puños mientras sopla por la nariz, aun mirándole mientras trata de calmarse— ._Mèrde_... venga! Dame tu mejor golpe —grita.

Inglaterra se pone cada vez más furioso e histérico hasta que finalmente grita y suelta un golpe contra lo primero que encuentra que no es Francia, si no la puerta del armario, haciéndole un boquete. Por que está muy muy enojado pero no quiere golpear a Francia, solo le falta eso, luego sentirse culpable además por que le ha pegado y obligado a estar ahí con él a pesar de que sabe lo que le duele al francés está situación.

—_Putin!_ —protesta el francés dudando un segundo y luego decidiéndose por saltarle encima, empujándolo del pecho.

—¿Pero qué te crees que haces? —protesta en un grito, cayendo al duelo sorprendido.

—Estoy... —lo mira un instante—... joder... pégame! Venga! —le grita de nuevo— Pégame!

—_What the hell is wrong whit you?_ —sigue gritando tratando de ponerse de pie.

—Quieres que me largue, _non?_ No soy capaz de dejarte en paz una sola vez... —le mira serio, pensando en qué decirle—. Le has dicho a le _garçón_ que se largue, aun cuando no querías hacerlo, _non?_

—_Yes! Yes!_ —grita iracundo poniéndose de pie del todo.

—Y has venido aquí a intentar esconderte y yo he venido a buscarte —lo empuja de nuevo de los hombros y vuelve a caerse, por que está súper débil.

—_Yes!_ —grita de nuevo desde el suelo y Francia le mira y se le arruga el estómago de ver lo fácil que le ha tirado y lo triste que es todo esto. Le dan ganas de llorar, abrazarle, protegerle y decirle que todo va a estar bien.

El de ojos azules se pone en cuclillas frente a él y le mira con una media sonrisa.

—¿Vas a pegarme o estoy perdiendo mi tiempo? —le reta e Inglaterra que sigue en el suelo, no puede tolerar la burla, así que llorando de pura rabia, da una vuelta sobre si mismo y le mete un rodillazo en la cabeza.

Francia se cae hacia atrás, como era de esperarse. Girando sobre si mismo, medio mareado (porque el cabrón de Inglaterra pega bastante fuerte, con todo y todo), se incorpora un poco.

—Eso es todo lo que puedes... —se lleva la mano a la cabeza, mientras ve estrellitas—... y dices que yo parezco una niñita...

—No te burles de mi, _arsehole!_ —grita respirando entrecortadamente, medio llorando y tratando de levantarse.

—No me estoy burlando —contesta levantándose también, reuniendo valor para plantársele en frente de nuevo y llegando a la conclusión de que al final, él merece estos golpes seguramente—. Estoy puntualizando tus debilidades, _mon ami_ —y hace su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír, aun cuando le rompe de nuevo el corazón verlo así—. Anda... te doy una segunda oportunidad.

Inglaterra se le queda mirando con el ceño fruncido, se sorbe los mocos y casi sin poder moverse de pone de pie apoyándose en los muebles y buscando algo con la mirada.

—No se que es lo que pretendes, pero puedes irte al infierno.

—Quiero que pelees, _Angleterre..._ —explica mirándole a la cara, con la voz quebrada—, no te faltarán ganas de pegarme por todas las que te he hecho. Una y otra vez... Venga! —grita.

—_I... I hate you... I really really hate you_ —suelta entre dientes mientras se le empañan los ojos y toma sus pantalones empezando a ponérselos. Francia le mira y baja los brazos.

—L-Lo sé. _Si'l... Si'l vous plait,_ no te vayas, _Angleterre._ Me ha costado mucho encontrarte y... —se sienta en la cama y le toma de un brazo. Inglaterra tiene que agarrarse fuerte a algo... Muy muy fuerte, para que no caerse cuando le fallan las rodillas.

Francia se pone de pie de nuevo, camina un paso más y le gira para ponerlo de frente. Abrazándole cuando las piernas del inglés fallan y no le sostienen, pero con esfuerzo el francés consigue sostenerle.

—_I... Can't... I can't_ —trata de decir en mitad de un montón de mocos y lagrimas y bueno, otro problemas variados del estilo relacionados con el diafragma. Con paciencia, sintiendo el corazón hecho un nudo, Francia sigue abrazándole con fuerza—. ¡No soy tan fuerte! _I can't!_ ¡No puedo sostenernos a los tres! —sigue llorando.

—L-Lo sé... lo sé. Perdóname, _mon petit lapin..._ —le consuela, sintiéndose una absoluta mierda.

—_Please..._ Ve a casa, _please... _—suplica. Francia se queda callado, siguiendo el abrazo—. Ve a casa! Ve a casa! —trata de hacer fuerza para que le suelte.

Francia le suelta... pero no se mueve, ni lo mira y automáticamente se cae al suelo de rodillas.

—Vete... Vete —se llevas las manos a la cara.

—No comes. Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie. No puedo ir a casa, por más que me odies —concluye agachándose al suelo.

—_Please..._ —suplica, le duele la cabeza y los ojos y está ardiendo de fiebre. Francia le toma de abajo de los brazos y con esfuerzos, se levanta cargándolo hasta la cama.

— Ya basta, _Angleterre..._ —pide y al bajarlo en la cama y quitarle el pelo de la cara, cae en la cuenta por primera vez que está demasiado caliente—. _Dieu..._

El británico sigue sollozando hasta que le deja en la cama, sin poder poner resistencia, mientras sigue diciendo _"please, please"._

—Estás ardiendo en fiebre... _Merde, Angleterre_! —toma el teléfono del cuarto y pide un doctor a la habitación.

Inglaterra levanta una mano hacia él, con los ojos cerrados.

—_No... Please..._ Vete...

Francia se levanta y va por una toalla al baño, la moja en agua fría y la trae de regreso para ponérsela en la cabeza.

El inglés aprieta los ojos al contacto con la toalla y tiene un escalofrío y sudores fríos en general, se le cae la mano y vuelve a levantarla hacia Francia mientras murmura algo inteligible y este se pregunta qué mierdas es lo que va a hacer mientras se muerde la uña del dedo gordo y espera impacientemente a que llegue el doctor.

Inglaterra sigue murmurando y al francés se le electrifica un poco el pelo. Frunce el ceño.

—¿_Angleterre,_ qué... _dieu..._ qué coño estás haciendo ahora? —le pregunta tenso pero él solo sigue murmurando sin hacerle caso y las lámparas parpadean—. _Angleterre!_ —le sacude un poco.

La bombilla del cuarto explota, se apagan las luces de toda la manzana e Inglaterra se desmaya por el sobreesfuerzo.

—_C'est vraiment des conneries!_ —protesta Francia enojado y terriblemente frustrado.

xoXOXox

Inglaterra recupera la consciencia aproximadamente unas doce horas más tarde, lo que seguramente son como las dos de la mañana.

Francia está sentado en una silla, junto a la cama, semidormido. Tiene un termómetro en la mano, a todo esto, con el que le ha tomado a Inglaterra la temperatura cada periodo de tiempo hasta que ha caído rendido.

Inglaterra tiene un suero conectado a la mano, un paño de agua en la frente. Se masajea las sienes y los ojos, que le duelen... Todo le duele en realidad, se siente terriblemente pesado... Se mira la mano al notar algo y mira el gotero, flipando... Luego echa un vistazo a la habitación.

Todo está bastante mas recogido. La ropa de Francia está más o menos doblada en una silla, a excepción de sus boxers y su camiseta.

Ve a Francia en la silla y cierra los ojos con un bufido de protesta medio lloro de rabia... Mira que hora es para que no le vuelva a pasar lo de antes y flipa de nuevo pensando que debe estar mal el reloj.

El francés se mueve un poco en la silla y protesta algo ininteligible que parece ser en francés.

El británico trata de moverse o de algo y con mucho esfuerzo, logra sentarse en la cama... Se queda ahí un momento frotándose los ojos, medio mareado. Francia despierta de golpe.

—_Non, non, ne vont pas!_ —chilla nervioso, tomándolo del brazo.

—Me estoy meando, _you git!_ —protesta al verle levantarse.

Francia resopla, al verlo hablar normal. Se levanta igual y toma el poste del suero.

—Llévatelo —exige y luego gira la cabeza, poniéndose una mano en el cuello, que tiene torcido.

Inglaterra lo toma con una mano, usándolo un poco como un bastón para arrastrarlo hasta el baño.

—¿Y qué haces durmiendo en esa _bloody_ silla? —protesta.

—Pues... —bosteza—, pensé que podrías matarme si me acostaba contigo en la cama...

—_You wanker... Don't be idiot,_ solo no me toques —le riñe.

Francia sonríe un poco dándole vuelta a la cama y abriendo las cobijas para meterse. Le espera sentado.

—La reina me mataría si se enterara de que te he obligado a dormir en una silla. _I'm a gentleman _—explica mientras mea, dentro del baño. El francés se ríe un poco desde la cama, tallándose los ojos. Inglaterra vuelve con el gotero y le mira desde la puerta.

—Por hoy vale, es tardísimo. Pero mañana te largas a París a primera hora —le advierte.

El francés le extiende el termómetro y él se acerca a la cama, sentándose, tomando el termómetro y metiéndoselo en la boca.

—Vamos a hacer un trato, _Angleterre_ No vine aquí a complicarte más la vida de lo que ya la tenías... pero no... no podía dejarte así —explica—. Y sigo pensando que necesitas hablar con alguien y ordenar tus ideas. De verdad, ya te lo dije ayer... lo que estás haciendo no está funcionando.

—Mmphf —refunfuña con el termómetro en la boca.

—Vamos a ver cómo amaneces. Quiero verte comer, y ser una persona bastante más funcional de lo que estabas siendo anoche. Habla conmigo en la mañana, cuéntame qué ha pasado y si para la tarde estás lo suficientemente bien, prometo irme a Paris.

—No no no no—se quita el termómetro— _bloody hell France,_ no me hagas esto. Si no te vas ahora mismo es por que soy considerado contigo pero no hay peros que valgan, no te quiero aquí, no hay discusión posible al respecto. Ya estas, ya has venido, ya me has visto, ya no hay mas —sentencia.

—Dime, _Angleterre_... sólo para considerarlo a futuro. Me dejarías tu solo, en un cuarto de hotel, con botellas de ginebra encima, nada de comida por tres días, ardiendo en fiebre y después de haber hecho probablemente la peor estupidez de mi vida? —cruza los brazos. Inglaterra se lo queda mirando.

—Vete al infierno, _France_ —repite cubriéndose con las cobijas—. _Yes_, _I do_ —añade.

—Necesitas hablar con alguien, _Angleterre_... en serio. Necesitas valorar lo que estás haciendo... aun cuando al final termines haciendo lo mismo. No quiero convencerte de nada, pero NECESITAS ponderar las ideas que suenan tan inteligentes en tu cabeza y que probablemente cuando salgan de ahí no lo sean.

El británico se queda callado dándole la espalda.

—Estoy hablando con alguien —suelta entre dientes.

—¿Con tus hadas? —pregunta intentando, sinceramente, que no salga sarcástico—. _Angleterre_... de verdad, por involucrado que esté en esto, puedo hablar contigo. No está saliéndote bien —repite.

—Vete, vete al _bloody_ _bloody_ diablo, _France_ —repite haciéndose bolita.

—_Angleterre_... —suspira intentando sonar paciente—. ¿Con quién estas hablando? Estas tomando decisiones que no hacen feliz a nadie... —agrega.

—Con... —Inglaterra vacila— _Switzerland _—miente al final—. No hacen feliz a nadie a priori, pero a la larga es lo mejor para todos —se convence recordando a Estados Unidos llorando y partiéndosele el corazón otra vez.

—No estás viendo el panorama completo —explica Francia ignorando el nudo en el estómago cuando le ha dicho que está hablando con Suiza—. Aparentemente le estás haciendo mucho bien a la larga, pero...

—Mira, _wine bastard,_ si te ha entrado el _bloody_ síndrome del buen samaritano, te sugiero que te largues a buscar al _bloody kid_, que si merece consuelo, pero...

—_Angleterre_... En serio —se recarga en su codo para mirarle.

—_France_... En serio —sentencia imitándole.

—¿No has considerado, solo considerado, que quizás tu decisión no fue la mejor? —pregunta—. No puedes proteger a un niño que va a ver morir a sus padres, arrancándole los ojos —agrega.

—_Of course I do!_ Pero no se me ocurre una _bloody_ opción factible mejor —grita enojado empezando a llorar otra vez.

—A mi sí... —se sienta en la cama.

—_Wonderful_ —protesta cínico dándole la espalda otra vez.

—Romperte el corazón a ti y a _le garçón..._ no es solución —agrega—. ¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer en los G8? ¿En sus relaciones diplomáticas? No estás pensando objetivamente... ni siquiera estás pensando —insiste a su rollo.

—Yo... Seguiré tratando con el de forma distante y diplomática, estrictamente de trabajo, como con cualquier otro —sentencia.

—No me jodas_, Angleterre_... sabes... ¿sabes lo que va a ser eso para él?

El británico se da la vuelta y le mete una hostia.

—¡Ni te atrevas a decirme que no estoy pensando en él! —grita. Francia suspira.

—Tú puedes decir o que se te da la gana, en el tono que se te da la gana, y uno no puede decirte lo que piensa. Vamos a analizar esto de todas las maneras posibles, _Angleterre_, hasta que encontremos la solución. ¿Bien?

—Él se acostumbrará, si solo me… reemplaza —susurra después de la pausa con el estomago encogido—. Con más amigos o lo que sea —responde—. Lamentablemente no puedo evitar los tratos diplomáticos.

—No va a acostumbrarse... —lo mira de reojo—. Tu no pudiste acostumbrarte, _mon_ _amour_.

Inglaterra se queda paralizado sabiendo que habla de si mismo.

—¡Vete a la mierda! Vete a la _bloody_ mierda, lárgate a tu casa o a donde sea, no me importa —exige sentándose en la cama, furioso.

—No me estoy burlando de ti, no te estoy diciendo nada... _Angleterre_, estoy intentando hacerte ver que no es tan simple como tu lo pones.

—Pues no hay de otra —vuelve a darse la vuelta y a cubrirse.

—Si hay de otra... al menos podemos intentarlo... —propone.

—Te juro que como me nombres el _menage_ sales de aquí por la ventana —advierte muy seriamente.

—No... No en realidad —se mira las manos—. Yo… tengo que dejarte ir —sentencia después de unos minutos de silencio.

—_You are an arsehole_ —responde.

—No, _Angleterre_... No. Hablo en serio.

—Yo también.

—Tu puedes ser feliz con él, puedes hacerlo feliz.

—¿Qué te crees que estoy intentando, _France_? —pregunta— ¿Acaso crees que voy a echar a _the kid_ y me voy a ir contigo? Yo no puedo ir con _the kid_ sin sentir remordimiento.

Francia se queda callado, pensando en lo mucho que dolió la primera parte de lo que ha dicho.

—Tu... No necesitas que el te perdone...

—No, _France_, no. Ambos... _To the hell_ —sentencia con un nudo en el estomago.

—Inteligente... Muy inteligente

—No debí dejar que esto pasara —sentencia con un sollozo.

—Hay gente que tira felizmente sus oportunidades a la basura, _Angleterre. _Tú no eres yo... No me imites en esto.

—_You're late_ —suelta cínico.

—No me JODAS, _Angleterre_

—Pues no se si te has fijado en como esta el asunto —protesta.

—_Oui_... Pero tu... Solo es conmigo. Y solo por que yo sigo presionando —sentencia—. Si esto se termina.. Y tu y yo... Y tu logras perdonarte a ti mismo... —Francia se acuesta de nuevo en la cama, mirando al techo, pensando.

—_That's the point, France... That's the bloody point _ —protesta—. Soy culpable, es... Vete a la mierda si crees que me violas.

—_Angleterre_... —le llama con voz mas seria.

El británico se queda callado sin decir nada y con el ceño fruncido, por que ha dicho eso por rabia, seguramente sin pensar lo que implica

—No creo que nada de todo esto vaya a funcionar —declara cayendo en la cuenta de algo mientras el inglés sigue en silencio, dándole la espalda, pero escuchando—. Necesitas otro plan. Necesitas otro plan urgentemente —agrega con cierto tonillo de angustia y eso hace que cierre los ojos y bufe por la nariz—. No importa lo mucho que le lastimes, nunca vas a poder renunciar a él... — el francés se gira a mirarle, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—_Don't touch me!_ —chilla moviéndose. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Esto no funciona, deberías haberte dado cuenta ya —agrega sentándose en la cama de nuevo.

—_I... I can..._ —susurra tratando de convencerse y darse fuerza—. Él pudo... Se independizó. Solo necesito más tiempo —insiste.

—_Amerique_ nunca va a renunciar a ti. Aun independiente...Ha vuelto.

—Yo le explique... Es un buen motivo, es lo mejor para todos —sigue con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

—¿Cuál motivo? ¿Que le ves como un niño?

—_Yes_...

—¿Y él te ve a ti como un padre? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Debería —sentencia sollozando.

—¿Y lo hace? —insiste.

—Debería —insiste con la voz más quebrada y menos segura.

—_Angleterre_... —jala un poco las cobijas, intentando que lo vea, pero el inglés se acurruca sin querer mirarle.

—Duérmete —ordena.

—No. Piensa en esto, ¡junta las piezas! —sigue insistiendo—. Se independizo de ti y volvió... Y no te ve ni remotamente como un padre.

—_Bloody hell, I know ok? __I know!_ Yo le he visto, _ok? __BOLLOCKS!_ Yo estaba ahí viéndole llorar, sabes? —grita furioso levantándose para verle, mientras le caen las lagrimas otra vez.

—¿Y cuál es la finalidad de tu mentira? ¿Que te olvide? ¿Que se largue? —niega con la cabeza—. No va a renunciar porque tu no vas a renunciar.

—Sí va a hacerlo, no le va a quedar mas remedio. Yo he renunciado, yo me aparte de su _bloody_ beso y le vi llorar desde la _bloody_ primera fila! —grita de nuevo con ira.

—Y aun así, no estas renunciando. Aun así, te rompe el corazón una y mil veces. Si quisieras hacer esto, _Angleterre_…

—Por esto no quería que vinieras, por eso te mande con el _bloody_ _buggery bollocks_! —vuelve a gritar agarrándose del pelo, con las sienes palpitantes.

—Escúchame, escúchame! —le toma de los brazos, para que se suelte el pelo—. No vas a poder dejarlo ir... —le dice totalmente serio.

—A veces lo que uno quiere no coincide con lo que uno debe hacer, ¡Yo debo hacer esto!

—El problema, es que no vas a conseguirlo —explica paciente.

—Pues voy a tener que hacerlo —grita.

—No importa cuanto luches contra ti mismo... No vas a lograrlo, _mon_ _petit lapin..._ —le mira dulcemente—. No importa cuanto lo quieras. El seguirá ahí, tú seguirás ahí... No hay forma de que eso cambie... —se encoge de hombros.

—No hay otra _bloody_ opción! —sigue gritando histérico y da un puñetazo contra el colchón y tira la lámpara de la mesilla al suelo y la mesilla y el gotero contra la pared. Francia cierra los ojos, suspirando.

—Vas a tener que aprender a vivir con ello, _cher_

Inglaterra se arranca el gotero de la mano haciéndose sangre y golpea con el palo contra la pared hasta que se dobla, y la bolsa explota mojándolo todo. Entonces respira agitadamente tratando de calmarse.

—Hay ciertas cosas que no cambian y me parece que tu, en el fondo... Lo sabes —lo mira intensamente, sin inmutarse por lo que esta haciendo.

—Pues van a tener que cambiar, _bollocks!_

—Puedes probar, e intentarlo y romperle el corazón una y otra vez intentando lograrlo... Como estas haciendo hasta ahora. Y te lo advierto, él va a pasarlo muy mal, y puede que el daño sea irreversible —sigue a lo suyo. El inglés le mira.

—_Shut up! _—grita.

—Y al final... No vas a conseguir nada... —sigue, mirándole con intensidad.

—_Shut the hell up, you bastard!_ —vuelve a gritar. Francia se calla un par de segundos y luego se acuesta en la cama. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz estresado. Hasta que suena el teléfono y lo contesta, tranquilizando a la mujer de recepción por los gritos y los golpes.

Inglaterra se queda respirando agitadamente, de pie y sin moverse, goteando sangre por la mano, con las sienes palpitantes y llorando unos cuantos segundos más. Finalmente se mete al baño y vuelve a vomitar, seguramente... Nada y se toma algo para el dolor de cabeza, se lava la mano hasta que deja de sangrar y se la venda a si mismo.

Francia recoge el desastre lo mejor que puede, y termina por acostarse en la cama de espaldas a la puerta del baño, esperando a que salga.

El inglés vuelve del baño en completo silencio y se mete a la cama sin decir nada, dándole la espalda a Francia quien se queda en silencio el resto del tiempo en duermevela, mientras Inglaterra termina por dormirse en algún momento, debido al dolor de cabeza y murmura cosas... Sobre Estados Unidos y el beso y Francia y todo... Y llora en sueños dándose la vuelta hacia él.

Francia intenta tranquilizarle lo mejor que puede, sin tocarlo (demasiado) e Inglaterra acabara por abrazarle y buscar su abrazo y el francés tendrá una noche muy dura, pero terminara por abrazarle de regreso y en el abrazo, al sentir que le protege, terminara quedándose dormido.

* * *

_Capítulo especial para uru94 que nos ha propuesto esta misma tarde algo que nos ha hecho mucha ilusión y es que igual nos traduce a la noble y antigua lengua de Francia. Ni siquiera Inglaterra con sus lemas ("dieu et mon droit" y "Honi soit qui mal y pensa") en están en sexy francés ha podido negarse. _


	5. Five

America sale de la embajada cabizbajo.

—No puede ser que no sepan nada —protesta por vez ciento diecisiete entre la puerta de la oficina del embajador y la salida.

—Bueno, sabemos que tiene su teléfono aun —explica Canadá.

—_Yes..._ Y no me contesta, ni a mi teléfono ni desde el tuyo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrarlo si no me da ni una pista? —le mira de reojo. Canadá le mira también.

—Quizás te las está dando y no sabemos verlas...

—Quizás de verdad no quiere que lo encuentre... —dice muy muy quedito—. Nunca lo había visto así. Quizás... Quizás... —se detiene en seco—. Quizás alguien le está obligando.

—¿Obligando? —pregunta Canadá.

—_Yes!_ Quizás por eso estaba tan triste! Quizás no quiere, pero alguien lo está obligando para que lo haga.

—¿Fue con alguien cuando habló contigo?

—No... ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, quizás lo amenazaron!

—¿Viste a alguien? ¿Por qué crees que iban a obligarle?

—No... No lo sé —se detiene a pensar—. Quizás para... Para... ¡Meterse conmigo! ¡Quizás sabían que yo iba a estar MUY mal! —camina unos pasos y se le planta enfrente—. ¡Tiene toda la lógica del mundo! Las pistas es... ¡Todo! Que llore, que mande a unos agent... —abre la boca—. ¡No eran agentes! ¡Quizás eran los que contenían secuestrado! _Brother!_

Canadá baja la cabeza.

—No me parece que sea alguien a quien es fácil obligar ha hacer nada... Y menos algo tan... Te hubiera dado alguna pista de que estaban obligándole, ¿no crees?

—¡Estaba llorando!

—_Well... Yes, but..._

—Iggy nunca me haría esto... ¡Nunca! ¡Acuérdate como se puso con la independencia!

—_Yes... Yes..._ Yo también creo que no tiene sentido —asegura.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves? —brincotea a su alrededor por que las conspiraciones, en el fondo, le emocionan.

—¿Pero quién iba a obligarle? ¿Con qué fin? —reflexiona.

—Eso no lo sé —se le oscurece la mirada—. Quizás deberíam... Quizás debería ir a la CIA.

Canadá parpadea tratando de ver que tan dentro de "estupidez" esta eso.

—¿Qué les harías investigar?

—Quizás estoy viendo esto desde el ángulo que no es desde el principio —se plantea, con voz mucho menos aguda y chillona que antes—. ¡Todo! Las llamadas, los agentes... —se saca de la bolsa el micrófono de la agente—. Esto. ¿Cuando llego al país?, ¿con quién?, ¿Desde dónde me...? —reflexiona—. No, no, la noche anterior me hablo desde casa.

—Hay demasiadas contradicciones en todo esto —se lamenta.

—Todo estaba bien, todo... Hasta que me hablo esa noche —lo mira—. ¿Cuales contradicciones?

—Pues... ¡Eso! —le mira—. Que te diga que no quiere verte pero me llame a mí para que no hagas estupideces, que llore, que haga magia... Que se quede aquí pero no vaya a la cita contigo...

—¿Que tal que alguien lo tiene y...? ¿Que tal que le están haciendo daño? ¿Que tal que...? Que... —parpadea y lo mira—. ¿Que te llame a ti para que no haga estupideces? —pregunta curioso.

—¿Pero para qué iban ha hacer eso? —pregunta y luego se pone nervioso—. Y-Ya te dije que habló conmigo para que yo te llamara...

—_Yes,_ pero no me dijiste eso de las estupideces...

Canadá abre mucho los ojos.

—Yo creía que si te había dicho... Me dijo que te protegiera y no dejara que hicieras estupideces.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—¡Así que él puede ir por el mundo haciendo todas las cosas idiotas que se pueden hacer pero cree que yo necesito una _fucking_ niñera! —se cruzase brazos.

—¡No soy tu niñera! —chilla Canadá nervioso... Pero sin hacer escándalo.

—Pues... Pues... ¡Va a enterarse _England_! ¡Va a enterarse en serio! —suelta ignorándole y empezando a caminar alejándose del coche.

—Lo que digo es que no tiene sentido que me pida eso si no le importas —resume el canadiense pero America no le oye—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta siguiéndole.

—Pues que más... Voy a demostrarle que tantas estupideces puede hacer este _FUCKING kid!_ —dice muy resuelto mientras camina... Y el mundo entero tiembla.

—_B-but... But... What?_ —sigue preguntando preocupado y asustado.

—Estoy harto de que crea que puede decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer y de que le trate como a un niño —sentencia muy, muy enojado. Canadá le sigue cada vez mas tenso.

—¿Y qué harás?

—Ahora veras... —murmura entre dientes, caminando en silencio una cuadra y cruzando la calle. Canadá no se separa de él, asustado.

—Quizás espera que actúes racionalmente, como un adulto... Quizás quiera que vayas a trabajar y...

—Pues que pena me da su _fucking _caso, eso es lo que hago siempre. Ahora, va a ver como es que puedo actuar como un niño "estúpido" —sentencia deteniéndose en seco y mirando a Canadá, dándole golpes en el pecho con un dedo.

—_But... But..._ —Canadá súper asustado—. _Please _no hagas estu... Daño a nadie... Incluido tú... Y yo —suplica.

—¿Daño? ¡Hala! pero... _Fucking hell, what the hell_ es lo que creen que yo suelo hacer con el... Argh! —se gira de golpe y se mete por una puerta de un bar—. Y lárgate, no necesito una _fucking_ niñera.

—No soy tu niñera —susurra Canadá mientras se meten al bar, por que estas son las estupideces de Estados Unidos.

Todo lo demás de las bombas y atacar a Rusia y esas cosas, no son estupideces, son cosas muy serias y muy relacionadas con que el es él héroe aunque el resto del mundo no lo ve así por ejemplo Canadá casi se zurra en los pantalones.

América entra al bar sube los pies en la mesa y empieza a hacer todas las majaderías y cosas que a Inglaterra le molestarían que se le ocurren mientras se lo imagina diciéndole "pero que modales son estos, jovencito".

Así que Canadá tiene más miedo a medida que se emborracha. Así que cuando empieza a hacer cosas raras, Canadá le hace beber hasta acaba ahogado en alcohol y se duerme. Luego le arrastra a casa muy esforzadamente.

Así que ahí tiene el tiempo Inglaterra ya que cuando él y Francia despierten, Estados Unidos va a estar resacoso o aun borracho y no va a pedir a la frontera que lo detengan.

xoXOXox

Inglaterra se sacude un poco en la cama y se despierta de golpe gritando y con sudor frío por todo el cuerpo y con la desazón y el miedo de haber soñado que algo muy muy malo le pasaba a Estados Unidos. Francia brinca asustado.

—_Quoi? Quoi? Quoi?_

El inglés sigue respirando agitadamente aun sin entender que es lo que pasa, mirando alrededor sin saber donde esta, mira al francés con ojos desorbitados, quien mira alrededor también notando que no pasa nada. Respira un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —extiende una mano y se la pone en el hombro, le hace un cariño en la frente viendo su temperatura.

—_W-Where is the kid?_ —pregunta asustado buscándole y luego vacila empezando a entender lo que pasa—. Creo... Creo que...

—_Je ne sé pas_ —responde sinceramente—. Con Canadá. Era... Un mal sueño —le pone la mano en el pecho.

El británico se lleva las manos a los ojos, aun un poco agitado.

—_My god... Yes..._ Era una pesadilla —trata de calmarse.

—Calma, calma... —le mira esperando a que se tranquilice—. Voy a pedir desayuno... ¿Qué hora es?

Para cuando Francia esta preguntando eso Inglaterra ya ha mirado su reloj

—¡Por la reina! ¡Faltan veinte minutos para la una de la tarde! ¡Tienes que irte! —recuerda entrando en pánico.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedo irme si no comes... —empieza.

—No voy a volver a pelear contigo, ¡tienes que irte! —protesta.

—Come y... —le mira— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—_I... I don't know. Nothing _—cierra los ojos—. No lo he decidido pero ese no es el caso.

—Mmmm come y veremos —levanta la bocina del teléfono.

—_Yes, yes,_ en cuanto te marches —concede—. No puedo acompañarte al aeropuerto, podrían verme... Podrían vernos a los dos... Por la reina! Has dormido aquí! Esto es de lo mas peligroso que... _Please_ vete —suplica empujándole un poco y empezando a recoger sus cosas.

—Solo si comes, _Angleterre..._ No voy a irme hasta que no estés bien y en tus cabales —afirma—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—_Frog,_ no me toques los cojones, ya dormiste aquí esta noche y ya ha sido bastante peligroso... No lo pensé ayer pero ¿qué pasa si vuelve _the kid_ y nos encuentra? Después de todo lo que le dije... Nononononono tienes que irte YA—exige.

—Él..

—_What?_ —pregunta dejando de embutir las cosas de Francia en su maleta.

—Bueno, yo quedé de hablar... Contigo —confiesa.

—_W-What?_ —pregunta en un susurro.

—Me hablaron y... Bueno, no creo que les extrañara tantísimo que este aquí. No creo que fuera el escándalo que te estás imaginando.

—¿Estás...? ¿Has venido como... Espía? ¿Doble agente? —ya sabemos de donde aprendió América la paranoia—. Nononononono aun así... Una cosa es hablar conmigo y otra dormir aquí.

—No saben que vine, no saben que hemos dormido juntos ni mucho menos —explica con calma.

—¿Estás absolutamente seguro que no saben que estás aquí? Él... Podría haber mirado en los aeropuertos... ¡Por la reina! ¡Sabe que sigo aquí! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —Inglaterra entrando en pánico.

—¿Ir a dónde? —pregunta mirándole.

—¡A Europa, _of course!_ Tenemos que volver a casa antes de que nos encuentre aquí. Podría... Podría... _My god_ —corre al baño y se pone a mear, por que casi se mea encima del miedo.

—¿Podría qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer en casa, _Angleterre_? ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? ¿Dejarle?

—Podría cerrar los aeropuertos, podría mandar un comando de SWAT, podría hacer cualquier estupidez explosiva y HEROICA de las suyas —sale del baño agobiado—. No puedo verle... No puedo verle aun... Apenas si me he recuperado —se para un momento pensando y se le empañan los ojos—. _My god!_ Si solo con recordar su cara ya lloro. Podría secuestrarnos, podría amenazarnos con hacerle daño a alguien... ¿Y si me amenaza con hacerse daño a si mismo, _France?_ ¡No podría soportarlo! No estoy preparado para enfrentarle... ¡Necesito mas tiempo! —suplica histérico.

—Voy a hablarle a Canadá... —declara Francia buscando su teléfono.

—Nononononono —Inglaterra se niega irracionalmente por que se niega a todo—. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué vas a decirle? ¡Sabrá que estamos aquí! ¡Lo sabrá todo, _France!_ ¡Nunca debiste haber venido! _I hate you wine bastard,_ como le hagas daño te juro que te mato —le amenaza tomándole del cuello de la camiseta. Francia baja los brazos y lo mira de frente.

—Deja de ponerte histérico. ¿Te parece que estoy aquí para hacerle daño a alguno de los dos?

Inglaterra respira agitadamente y después de unos segundos le suelta.

—¿Qué vas a decirle? Quiero saber que está haciendo el _garçón._

—No le digas que estoy aquí, no le digas que has hablado conmigo. Si le dices que sabes algo de mi te dejaré inconsciente —le amenaza muy en serio.

—Si está haciendo algo de esas proporciones... Vas a salir y hablar con él —le fulmina después del último comentario—. Estoy empezando a hartarme de tus amenazas, _Angleterre._

—Me importa una mierda —responde enojado mientras busca su ropa—. Tienes de tiempo hasta que recoja esto para largarnos.

Francia marca el teléfono de Canadá mientras Inglaterra se pone los pantalones... Y debería tomar una ducha y lavarse los dientes y esas cosas.

Canadá está en ese momento... Tumbado en el sillón de casa de Estados Unidos dormitando, da un brinco hasta el techo. Francia se desespera.

—_He... Hello?_ —contesta Canadá desituado y sin mirar quien llama.

—_Allò,_ Canada. ¿Cómo estás? —trata de sonar tranquillo.

—_Allò! France!_ —contesta contento al reconocer la voz.

—¿Cómo estás, _mon amour_? ¿Cómo está el _garçón_?

—Estaba... Estoy bien, _merci_ —responde—. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¡Ah! Estamos... —mira su reloj—. Llegamos hace... Dos horas, estamos... _Mon frére_ duerme aun —responde.

—Bien, bien. Aquí... —responde restándole interés—. ¿Qué ha pasado, _cher_? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegaron de dónde? —pregunta temeroso.

—De beber —explica—. Estoy un poco preocupado.

—¿Be... Beber? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Han ido a... Beber? —se relaja un poco. Inglaterra se vuelve a Francia con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Y... ¿Qué ha hecho mientras estaba borracho? —se angustia de nuevo—. ¿Por... Por que han ido a beber? No recuerdo haber visto a _Amerique_ borracho nunca.

—_Oui..._ le dije que _Angleterre_ me pidió que no dejara que hiciese estupideces, así que dijo que iba a hacer estupideces de adulto —explica—. _France_, quiere ir a Libia a inmiscuirse más en el conflicto... ¿No hay manera en que _Angleterre _le explique qué pasa?

Francia abre los ojos como platos y se sienta en la cama.

—¿Q-Quiere _quoi?_

—Tú le hablaste a _Angleterre_, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunta el canadiense.

—No quiso contestarme el teléfono —responde, lo cual no es mentira. Inglaterra recuerda que tiene que recoger y sigue a ello sin apartar la vista de Francia.

—_Merde!_ —protesta Canadá y eso es muy MUY raro en él—. A nosotros tampoco... Pero es que no tiene sentido lo que hace, estamos desquiciados —explica. Francia abre los ojos de nuevo.

—Tranquilo, _cher..._ Tranquilo. Voy a intentar contactarme con él de cualquier manera. _S'il vous plait,_ mantén a _Amerique_ aquí. _Angleterre..._ Creo que necesita tiempo para pensar y dejar de hacer estupideces —fulmina a Inglaterra.

—¡Es que ya no se que decirle! Ayer estaba valorando que lo estaban obligando y no me obligues a tratar de encontrar sentido a la historia de los ninjas zombies rusos esquiadores del espacio disfrazados de monjas —suplica. Francia cierra los ojos y suspira.

—_Angleterre _tiene que... Voy a localizarlo y voy a hablar con él, te lo prometo.

Inglaterra bufa y sigue recogiendo y vistiéndose.

—Es que el problema es que todo es contradictorio. Si solo volviera a hablar con _mon frére_ para dejarle claro... —explica Canadá.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo, _mon cher._ Se que no está siendo de lo más... Claro. Y sé que _Amerique_ es bastante desesperado. No sé si voy a logra que hable con él pero al menos prometo intentar que lo haga.

Inglaterra le da una patada (suave) a Francia para llamarle la atención y que cuelgue, con los brazos cruzados.

—Es que no tiene sentido, ¿por qué me pidió que le cuidara si no le quiere? —se queja Canadá frustrado.

—No creo que no le quiera. Me sorprende... ¿Él piensa eso?—pregunta el francés ignorando la patada.

—Cambia de idea aproximadamente cada tres segundos —explica Canadá. Inglaterra le tira de la mano a Francia, insistiendo. Él asiente con la cabeza.

—Bien. No creo que ese sea el problema con _Angleterre_, pero...

—Pero no, no creo que quiera creerlo, siempre dice que _Angleterre_ no le haría eso.

—Yo lo sé... —mira a Inglaterra con tristeza—. Me da gusto que aun crea eso.

Inglaterra le fulmina realmente enojado.

—Aun así, _France,_ ¿por qué le diría todo eso si no fuera cierto? No le haría daño a posta —propone Canadá sus propios pensamientos que obviamente no ha compartido con Estados Unidos.

—Tengo que irme, Canadá... Mantenlo ahí, aunque sea con alcohol —suplica.

—Pero _France._.. —protesta.

—No tengo idea de porqué, no se decirte más... Cuídale, yo me encargo de lo otro —concluye—. _Merci, mon petit..._

—Esta bien... _Au revoire_. No dejes de decirme si sabes algo, _si'l vous plait_ —pide finalmente mientras Inglaterra saca humo por las orejas.

Francia cuelga el teléfono y mira a Inglaterra con cara de tristeza y preocupación. Inglaterra desfrunce el ceño y subconscientemente se lo queda mirando esperando a que diga qué.

—_Angleterre..._

—No quiero saberlo, no quiero saberlo —se recuerda a si mismo dándose la vuelta para recoger las bolsas—. Vístete, vamos.

—_Non, non... _Sí quieres saberlo —le mira desafiante—. Tienes que detener esto por más tiempo que quieras tomarte.

—No, no quiero —asegura pensando que se han ido a beber ya está—. Yo también he estado bebiendo, no es para tanto, se sentirá mejor pronto.

—Deja de hablar como si todos fuéramos imbéciles, _Angleterre._... —dice levantándose y tomando del brazo, ya de mal humor—. ¿Crees que Canadá estaría cagándose en los pantalones si _Amerique_ solo estuviera borracho? No todos somos tan sobre protectores con él, BASTA!

El británico se queda quieto y luego hace un movimiento para que le suelte, empañándosele los ojos.

—Se le pasará —susurra.

—¡Se le pasará tres _merdes_! —lo toma del brazo de nuevo y lo jala hasta la cama—. _Angleterre._... Arréglalo. Habla con él, explícale, dile que fue un error o lo que sea —le mira intensamente.

—¿Qué error? _What bloody error France_? Le dije que le veo _like a kid! What the hell_ quieres que le diga? "ah, no, mira, fue un_ bloody_ efecto óptico" —grita.

—Él debe saber que eso es una _merde_. No me importa como, pero ve, abrázale, dale un beso... Como quieras —se sienta con él en la cama—. _Angleterre..._ —dice con voz más tranquila—. Escúchame.

—_I can't! Bollocks! BOLLOCKS! I can't!_ —protesta llorando otra vez.

—_Angleterre..._ Vas a tener que poder... —susurra.

—¡Pues no puedo! —le mira—. ¿Tienes alguna _bloody _idea de lo que es? ¿Has sentido _bloody_ remordimiento en tu vida?

—Está...

—¡No se merece que yo haga eso! —sigue gritando y se levanta recogiendo las maletas.

Francia levanta las cejas sorprendido de la pregunta y luego decide que hay otras cosas más importantes ahora.

—¡Tu deberías entender lo que estoy haciendo! —le tira en cara mientras se va a la puerta.

—Se quiere ir a Libia —dice con voz plana pero lo suficientemente fuerte.

Inglaterra se queda paralizada en la puerta, dejando caer las maletas, en shock. Francia se queda en silencio, mirándole.

—_Such lies_ —susurra.

—_Lies?_ —pregunta Francia incrédulo—. Eres increíble... ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya a Libia porque TU tienes remordimientos?

—_Yes!_ Mientes! MIENTES! —grita volviéndose y señalándole con el dedo, enfurecido.

—Te tenía por muchas cosas, _Angleterre..._ Pero no por egoísta —a lo suyo.

—Estas mintiendo _bloody bastard_! Tu deberías entender esto! Deberías saber lo que es! —grita llorando y tapándose los oídos, cayendo de rodillas al suelo—. No... No... No lo sabes... No lo sabes por que yo nunca he sido lo bastante importante... No tienes ni _bloody_ idea —sigue gritando mientras golpea el suelo con el puño.

—Calla... —susurra—. No digas eso... No... No te atrevas a pensarlo —agrega con voz cortada.

—Y una mierda —le mira—. Si fuera mentira no estarías haciéndome esto, no me estarías mintiendo —se levanta.

—No te estoy mintiendo —insiste en el tono plano. El único tono que es capaz de conseguir.

—Para ti esto es muy fácil ¿verdad? Alguien más hace por mi lo que tu no puedes, mientras tu haces lo que te da la gana, pero si yo me quiebro te quedas sin poder jugar... Por que no, no puedes ser tan engreído para pensar que yo me iré contigo otra vez, no puedes ser capaz de creer que yo vaya a volver a quererte una mierda —grita lleno de ira.

Francia lo mira con los ojos abiertos, sin aliento.

—Así que vienes aquí, fingiendo estar preocupado por mi ¡Y una mierda! Yo no te preocupo ni te he preocupado nunca, lo único que te preocupa es que todo vuelva a la _bloody_ normalidad independientemente de como me sienta yo, ¡si yo me siento mal que me jodan! —grita—. Creía que tu, de entre todos, ibas a ser quien mejor me entendiera ¡Pero resulta que solo eres el _bloody son of a bitch_ de siempre! —sigue.

Francia no hace mas que sentarse ahí, sintiendo cada palabra de Inglaterra como si fuera un golpe porque al final, seguramente... En el fondo y aunque sea mentira mucho de lo que esta diciendo, seguramente merece esto y mucho más.

—Ojalá... Te encuentres a alguien como tu —maldice llorando de ira, finalmente, suavemente, recuperando su bolsa de mano y saliendo corriendo del cuarto.

xoXOXox

Suena el teléfono de Estados Unidos, quien siente que le explota la cabeza a cada nota del himno nacional, mueve la mano al teléfono para contestarlo lo antes posible y que se calle.

—_He... Hello?_ —contesta al mismo tiempo que siente nauseas, pero no se oye nada al otro lado.

—_He..._ —Desorientado, zombie, pegajoso y sintiéndose muy mal, camina al baño y vomita en el wc con el teléfono agarrado de la mano—. _Fuck... _—se oyen ruidos, papel, agua—. _Hello?_

Alguien aguanta la respiración un segundo y cuelga.

América pone el teléfono por ahí y mete la cabeza abajo de la llave de agua helada. Luego se lava los dientes y a la mitad, su cerebro termina por conectar. Toma el teléfono nervioso y marca el número que acaba de marcarle a él.

Descuelgan el teléfono sin decir nada, después da varios timbrazos.

—_Hello?_ —America escucha al otro lado de la línea en silencio—. _Iggy? ... Please..._ No cuelgues —pide y luego le da una arcada y vomita de nuevo. El inglés cuelga rápidamente al oír su nombre.

America marca otra vez.

—El teléfono está apagado o fuera de cobertura.

Marca el teléfono de Inglaterra.

—El teléfono al que llama esta apagado o fuera de cobertura.

—ARGH! BASTA! BASTA DE ESTO!

Canadá se despierta en el salón por el grito. Estados Unidos sale del baño, mareado y enfadado, toma el teléfono de su cuarto y marca a su secretaria.

El canadiense se frota los ojos yendo a ver. Golpea la puerta de la habitación con educación, medio dormido.

—¿Va todo bien? —América le ignora mientras espera que su secretaria atienda.

—_Good afternoon_ —saluda la secretaria.

—_Hi... Jane._ Soy yo —responde él familiarmente.

—_Hello!_ —responde agradecida de tener noticias de él—. _What can I do?_

—_Listen, _necesito que convoques una reunión urgente con_ Mr. United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

Canadá vuelve a golpear la puerta preocupado.

—_America?_

—_What?_ Pasa, por dios —le grita tapando un poco la bocina.

—Ok —responde ella mirando en la agenda del ordenador—. ¿Para cuándo?—pregunta ella—. Por que has cancelado todas las citas de la última semana.

Canadá se sorprende del tono y abre la puerta con cuidado.

—¿Estás bien? He oído gritos...

—_I know... I know..._ —se quita los lentes y se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Pero esto es prioritario. Pasado mañana —sigue por teléfono y llama con la mano al canadiense, sin mirarlo—. Quiero que sea una invitación oficial, a_ the_ _White House_, con motivo de... —vacila un segundo.

—Bien... —dice ella apuntándolo.

—Afianzar nuestras relaciones diplomáticas y... —agrega—, plantear mejora en procesos de comercio —Y luego piensa en lo mucho que va a regañarlo Obama por esto.

Canadá se acerca en silencio y se sienta a los pies de la cama sigilosamente y se vuelve prácticamente invisible.

—_OK_. Llamo a _London_ y confirmo en un plazo de dos horas, _OK?_ —responde ella.

—Quiero... Quiero que envíes primero la invitación, e independientemente de la respuesta. Quiero que hables a los periódicos para anunciarlo.

—Oh... Un evento público, entiendo —responde cambiando entonces la lista de cosas que hacer por que la chica esta acostumbrada a resolver todo tipo de peticiones al estilo "llamada a las cuatro de la mañana para conseguir un paquete chicles de un nuevo y estrambótico sabor" "llamada desde la costa este para mandar a investigar el avistamiento de un ovni en un pueblito remoto de Oregón" y cosas similares, sin hacer preguntas. América se tensa pensando en lo complicado que va a ser hacer esto público.

—No me importa lo que te digan en _London_... Publica que _Mr._ _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ va a venir, _OK?_

—¿Ha hablado con el presidente? ¿Debemos organizar para el primer ministro también? —pregunta ella.

—Ehh... Eso... No he hablado con él y no quiero al primer ministro aquí. Es únicamente un encuentro diplomático, _OK?_ —especifica "y un desastre", añade para si mismo.

—_OK_, entendido —responde ella confirmando.

—No necesito que Obama este aquí, solo necesito que Ig... —carraspea—. Que _England _apa... llegue, unas cuantas fotos tomadas de la mano e irnos a encerrar en una sala de juntas. Después una rueda de prensa, _OK?_ Nada... Más —confirma mientras tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesita de noche—. Si te dicen que no, insiste... Y si te dicen que no, pide que _Mr United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ se comunique directamente conmigo para cancelarlo, vale?

—Bien. Nada de confirmación entonces. Entendido, llamaré al _Times_ y no creo que puedan negarse, aunque... _It's ok._

—_OK,_ eres... Un amor, Jane —sonríe—. _Please,_ llámame en cuanto este todo.

Ella sonríe.

—Me alegra que ya te encuentres mejor.

—No estoy mejor —contesta sombrío—. Pero pronto voy a estarlo. _Thank you, sweetie_! —se despide colgando.

Canadá sigue a los pies de la cama, mirándole en silencio. Estados Unidos cuelga el teléfono y se pone los lentes, mirando a su hermano y sonriendo solo un poquito de lado.

—Va a tener que venir... Y hablar conmigo.

—¿Y si rechaza o manda a alguien más otra vez? —pregunta preocupado—. He hablado con _France_... No ha podido contactarle tampoco.

—Me habló... Hace un minuto —confiesa cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que el cuarto le da vueltas. Canadá levanta las cejas—. Si rechaza voy a ir a la ONU y si no funciona, voy a convocar un G8.

—Te... Habló? Qué... Qué te... Dijo? —pregunta el canadiense vacilando.

—_Nothing _—responde escuetamente.

—_N-Nothing?_ —pregunta temiéndose otro ataque de llanto y tener que volver a llevarle a McDonald's corriendo.

—Colgó... —explica el estadounidense—. Y luego le hablé yo, contestó y colgó otra vez.

—¿Te llamó de su teléfono? ¿Lo ha encendido? —pregunta sorprendido.

—No... —saca su teléfono—. Es otro número que ha apagado ya... Seguro lo compró por ahí, de los de tarjeta. ¿Qué te dijo_ France_? —le mira de reojo, el canadiense le mira tristemente.

—¿Estás seguro que era él? ¿Has... Oído algo con lo que podamos deducir donde está? Dijo que le había llamado y no le había respondido, que seguiría insistiendo... Él también cree que no tiene sentido lo que hace, que sus actos y sus palabras son contradictorios —explica.

—Estoy seguro que era él pero no he oído nada —responde—. Y de que nos sirve a todos creer lo mismo si_ England_ no sale de dónde esté. _Bullshit! This is Bullshit!_

—No puede estar escondido para siempre, él también debe saberlo... Aunque no quiera, no le queda más remedio —le consuela un poco.

Estados Unidos se levanta de la cama y el mareo lo tira de nuevo sentado.

—_Fuck_ con esta resaca... ¿Por qué me dejaste tomar tanto? ¿Y si se niega? ¿Y si manda a alguien? —le hace sus mismas preguntas.

Canadá se queda en silencio pensando en lo muy asustado que estaba con la borrachera.

—Porque no soy tu niñera, _do you remember?_

—No se cuantas veces más voy a aguantar que me haga eso sin quebrarle el cuello a alguien... —se queda callado y le mira.

—No puede negarse para siempre, es su trabajo, eso seria una falta de respeto, no se atreverá —le dice tratando de infundirle seguridad.

—¿Quién dice que no? —pregunta y luego se ríe un poquito, llevándose las manos a la cabeza por el dolor—. Aspirina.

Canadá de levanta para ir al baño a por lo que le pide.

—Espero que no lo haga... No quería verme en la necesidad de invadirle —se pone de pie de nuevo, teniendo una arcada y sale atrás de Canadá, quien le deja pasar... y si fuera Prusia, pondría cara lasciva y respondería un "yaaa claro" y luego le daría un codazo de esos nada sutiles.

Después de que vomite y se tome las aspirinas, vuelve a sonar el teléfono de Estados Unidos y contesta algo temeroso al notar que aparece

"Barak Obama" como nombre de la llamada entrante.

—_Hello?_

—_America!_ Ya me ha informado tu secretaria de tu indisposición, mis mejores deseos de que te recuperes pronto. Tengo un asunto importante que discutir contigo sobre el conflicto en Oriente Próximo —explica rápidamente en tono de negocios—. Necesito que te reúnas conmigo pare discutir sobre ello, estamos en un punto crítico.

—_What?_ —levanta las cejas—. ¿Qué pasa en Oriente? —pregunta descolocado.

—No sería bueno emprender acciones sin discutirlas con el gabinete primero —responde firmemente—. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Se ha corrido el rumor de que pretendemos cambiar nuestra posición, me han llamado de la embajada británica hará un par de horas pidiéndole explicaciones.

Estados Unidos aprieta los puños.

—_Fuck, England... FUCK!_ —protesta— Yo solo planeaba ir a saludar a los chicos... ¿Cómo mierda sabe qué...? —mira a Canadá sospechosamente.

—Aun así, America, necesito discutir esto antes de tomar ninguna decisión, ¿me oyes? —insiste Obama impertérrito ignorando las protestas.

—No quiero discutir nada... —protesta—. No voy a ir a Libia, _OK?_ —suelta entre dientes—. Al menos no sin tu _fucking_ aprobación.

—Entonces todo está bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar —responde con aprobación.

—_I hate you all_ —protesta como un quinceañero de nuevo, cruzando los brazos—. Voy a reunirme con _England, OK?_ Te guste o no, voy a reunirme con él... —agrega rebeldemente.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —pregunta preocupado al notar ese tono duro como si alguien le prohibiera alguna vez encontrarse con el inglés.

—Las relaciones con _Mr. United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ están en su punto mas frágil desde la independencia —declara sin más. El presidente levanta las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Pues eso quisiera yo saber. Ahora si me disculpas... —agrega Estados Unidos dispuesto a colgar.

—Que... Ah? —vacila Obama pensándolo.

—Estoy arreglándolo, estoy arreglándolo... Sin tu ayuda, desde luego. Pareciera que estas de su _fucking_ lado —protesta de nuevo.

—_Good._ Mantenme informado al respecto, _please_ —prácticamente ordena.

—_Yes, yes..._ —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco mientras el presidente cuelga.

—_FUUUUCK! You!_ —señala al canadiense—. ¡Tú le dijiste! ¡Fuiste tú!

—_What?_ —Canadá asustado.

—¡Tu le dijiste a él y él le dijo a él! ¡FUISTE TÚ! —lo agarra de la playera y lo pone de pie, empezando a arrastrarlo a la fuerza, hacia la puerta. El canadiense se echa para atrás.

—_Me?_ ¿Pero de que...? America! —suplica asustado sin poder poner ninguna resistencia.

—Largo de mi casa, FUERA! Voy a poner un... Una barda... Y no van a volver a entrar nunca mas sin visa, te lo advierto —sigue jalándole hasta que llega a la puerta. Lo suelta para abrirla.

* * *

_Agua baila la maligna danza del maligno cliffhanger que saben todos los malignos autores. Yeah! Yeah!_


	6. Six

—_Me? Pero de que.. America! —suplica asustado sin poder poner ninguna resistencia._

—_Largo de mi casa, FUERA! Voy a poner un... Una barda... Y no van a volver a entrar nunca mas sin visa, te lo advierto —sigue jalándole hasta que llega a la puerta. Lo suelta para abrirla._

* * *

—¿Pero que es lo que ha pasado? —sigue sin entender un pimiento, cada vez mas asustado—. _Wait! Wait, please!_ Habla conmigo!

—Libia... Obama me habló para que no hiciera nada! —le grita enojado y abre la puerta—. Fuera!

—Pero... Pero como... —Canadá lo mira sin entender— ¡Yo no le dije! ¿Cómo supo?

—Tu le dijiste! —grita—. Tu le dijiste y yo confié en ti y creía que me estabas ayudando! —sigue.

—Yo no hablé con Obama, de veras. ¡Tienes que creerme! —suplica asustado haciéndose bolita.

—¡No con Obama! ¡Con _England!_ —grita histericolocoperdido y luego cae en la cuenta de algo—. _YOU!_ ¡TU SABES DONDE ESTÁ! —lo toma de la camiseta de nuevo y lo estrella contra la pared—. ¡DIME! ¡Dime dónde está! ¡DIME CÓMO HABLO CON ÉL?

—_What?_ Crees que si hubiera hablado con el tu no lo sabrías? _Brother._.. —pide muy asustado, cerrando los ojos. América le mira furioso, bufando, a un centímetro de su nariz.

—_Please..._ —suplica—. Le hemos llamado un montón de veces y no nos contesta, ¿por qué iba a contestar ahora?

—_I don't know..._ —contesta apretándole con menos fuerza—. Pero ¿cómo es que sabe?

—_I don't know..._ Tu sabes cuando he hablado con él, incluso aunque me pidió que no te lo dijera —se defiende—. Yo solo he hablado con _France._

América relaja aun más las manos, mirándole con curiosidad.

—¿Le dijiste a France sobre... Sobre eso?

—P-Pues sí —confiesa bajando la cabeza avergonzado—. Yo estaba asustado y... _I'm sorry..._ —se disculpa vacilando—. Pero... Pero eso tampoco pudo ser, _France_ no habló con _England_. Quizás solo lo imagino o algo así.

—_France... France_ debe saber donde está _England!_ Es eso! —le suelta del todo—. Quizás hablo con él y le dijo y... _Fuck!_ ¿Por qué no quiere que vaya a Libia? ¿Qué mierdas le importa?

Canadá recupera su respiración normal, siguiéndole en sus deducciones tratando de intervenir con un "_France_ me dijo que no habló con él" en un tono prácticamente inaudible.

—¡Llámale! ¡Llama a _France_ ahora mismo y pregúntale! —propone señalándole con un dedo.

—Ehm... Pero él... —vacila un momento y aun así saca el teléfono.

—¡Hablale! ¡Él siempre sabe TODO de _Iggy!_

Canadá marca el número de Francia obedientemente pero él no contesta ni contestará y a América le va a dar algo como el mundo siga ignorándolo.

—Ehm... —vacila el canadiense— no contesta... _Wait,_ volveré a intentarlo —propone haciéndolo.

América mira a Canadá a la espera, quien baja la cabeza y niega suavemente.

—Pero ya te he dicho que me ha dicho que no le ha contestado —insiste en un susurro y después de tres intentos más, Estados Unidos le arranca el teléfono.

—ESTO ES UNA CONSPIRACIÓN! TODOS ESTÁN EN MI CONTRA!

Canadá se echa atrás soltando el teléfono y mirándole medio temeroso medio preocupado.

—_Brother..._

America se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda.

—_What the hell is wrong with everyone?_ Soy el país más poderoso de todos y todos parecen estar encantados ignorándome. Que necesitan pata tomarme en serio, eh? —protesta entre dientes.

—Yo... No entiendo lo que esta pasando, pero no me parece que te estén ignorando —suelta bajito con conocimiento de causa de lo que es que DE VERDAD te ignoren—. Creo que si _England_ ha llamado a Obama... Quizás le preocupa que te pase algo en el frente —propone—. Parece como cuando me llamo a mí —añade.

—¡UNA _FUCKING SHIT_ LE IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE! —protesta enojado empezando a llorar—. ¡Si le importara de verdad estaría aquí! —agrega y el canadiense aprieta los ojos—. ¡No le importo! Solo quiere joder todos mis _fucking _planes y... Argh! _What the hell is wrong with him?_ —histericolocoperdido. Canadá se hace cada vez más bolita asustada.

—¿Si no le importas para que iba a joder tus _fucking _planes? —susurra.

—_I don't know..._ Es como _Russia_ —explica y luego se paraliza.

—_What?_ — pregunta descolocado.

—Y si se ha vuelto comunista? No quiero que sea como _Russia!_ —declara escandalizado—. _I don't hate him! I love him!_ Y a _Russia... I hate him_.

—Calma, calma —pide Canadá—. Estoy seguro que no es como _Russia..._

—No entiendo nada —confiesa limpiándose la cara—. Espero que venga... —se sorbe los mocos.

—Yo... Tampoco —confiesa también—. Pero seguro lo mejor es esperar al encuentro que has convocado, seguro vendrá.

—Eso espero —asiente angustiado y se queda callado un poco—. Tengo hambre.

—Tienes... Tienes que pensar que harás si viene, ¡necesitamos un plan! —exclama—. Vamos a comer algo y pensemos que vas a hacer y que vas a decirle, _OK?_

América le mira sonriendo de nuevo por la idea de un plan.

—_Awesome!_ Voy a... Besarlo y va a volver conmigo! —se levanta con determinación—. Comida!

xoXOXox

Francia marca al teléfono de Inglaterra, quien tiene su teléfono apagado.

El francés bufa mientras termina de hacer su maleta, de pagar a todo el mundo y subirse al taxi, de muy muy mal humor, para ir al aeropuerto.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, mientras espera su vuelo, saca el teléfono y habla a Canadá.

El canadiense, que está ahora mismo sentado frente a Estados Unidos en McDonald's, mira el numero y al nota quien llama mira a su hermano sin saber si decirle o no. Francia podría traer malas noticias y ahora el estadounidense, después de lo de Obama podría tomar alguna de ESAS medidas para que le tomen en serio.

América esta armando el juguete de la cajita feliz abstraído.

—Ehm... _Allò?_ —responde Canadá al teléfono en uno de esos tonos que no llaman la atención en absoluto.

—_Allò, Canada. __Je suis le France_ —le saluda con voz plana.

—_Oui_, lo sé —responde tratando de no dar ninguna información—. ¿Qué tal?

—¿Cómo están? ¿Han hablado con él? —pregunta en el mismo tono.

—Pues... No exactamente —responde—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Le han visto? ¿Ha hecho algo en relación a Libia? —pregunta ignorando las preguntas de Canadá.

—_Non... Oui... _—responde escuetamente.

—_Oui?_ —frunce el ceño—. No puedes hablar por lo que veo. ¿Están bien?

—_Oui, oui_ —le calma—. ¿Y tú?

Francia se queda callado.

—Hizo algo para detener el que vaya a Libia, ¿verdad? —pregunta después de unos instantes.

—_Oui..._ —responde Canadá y mira a Estados Unidos—. ¿Cómo? —pregunta.

—Fue... Duro —responde vagamente—. Al menos fue útil —agrega. Canadá levanta las cejas.

—¡Tu! —exclama tratando de no decir nada y baja el tono—. _Ou est?_

—Mmm... —se lo piensa—. Eso no importa demasiado. Canadá... —empieza dudando.

—Ehm... Bueno, quizás a ti no —vuelve a mirar a su hermano—. _Oui?_ —se vuelve al teléfono.

—_Le garçón_ está haciendo algo, ¿verdad? Algo... Para hablar con él o... Algo —pregunta preocupado.

—_Oui._

—Tiene que hacer más. Quizás si le envía flores o regalos a su oficina y a sus embajadas... O... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. _Angleterre_ va a ceder, solo necesita que _Amerique_ le llegue más al corazón.

Canadá se vuelve Estados Unidos después de oír eso.

—_Brother..._ Necesito que oigas esto, ¿puedes repetirlo? —pide poniendo el manos libres. America levanta las cejas.

—_What?_

Francia se queda callado unos segundos.

—_Si'l vous plait_ —pide Canadá a Francia.

—_Amerique..._ —susurra—. Tienes que conquistar a _Angleterre _como la primera vez. Recuérdale cuanto le quieres. Mándale flores, dulces, peluches... A su casa, a la embajada... Va a ceder, estoy seguro. Solo tienes que llegarle al corazón, ¿me escuchas? —termina casi en un susurro.

—Pero... ¿Cómo lo sabes? _France_, ¿hablaste con él? ¿Le viste? Dime_, please_... ¿En dónde está? —America histérico. Canadá sonríe mirando a su hermano.

—Yo también lo creo —reafirma—. Me parece buena idea lo que propone France.

América mira a Canadá y luego al teléfono alternadamente.

—Pero... Pero me ha dicho que...

—_Angleterre _nunca dice lo que siente, _Amerique_. Pero eso no hace que deje de sentirlo —explica Francia.

—_OUI!_ —grita Canadá muy extrañamente— si dice que eres un niño ¡demuéstrale que no lo eres y así se arreglara todo!

—Tu... ¿De verdad creen que va a quererme otra vez? —pregunta quedito.

—_Mais oui! _Él nunca ha dejado de quererte. Solo se acordara por que es que no puede dejar de verte —asegura el francés.

—_Oui _—reafirma Canadá asintiendo con la cabeza. América sonríe un poco, ilusionado.

—Voy a... ¡Ja! ¡Voy a mandarle un oso más grande que yo!

Francia sonríe un poco también, melancólico.

—_Go get him, tiger!_ —le incita.

—_Merci... Merci beacoup, France_ —agradece Canadá sinceramente al notar la ilusión del estadounidense, quien se pone de pie, saca el teléfono y empieza a hacer llamadas.

—Espero que funcione, honestamente —responde Francia con media sonrisa—. Yo creo que sí.

—Nadie sabe más que tú de esto —asegura Canadá—. Seguro ahora todo va bien —sonríe. Francia suspira.

—Ya veremos. Voy a estar con el teléfono apagado las próximas horas, _cher._.. —explica—. Si necesitan algo o pasa algo mándame un mensaje. Lo veré más tarde.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo lograste contactar con él? —pregunta ahora que el estadounidense no hace caso.

—Da igual... —responde—. No es como que haya servido de nada en realidad.

—¡Pero como dices eso! ¡Si sabes que aun le quiere y no esta todo perdido es un gran descubrimiento! —exclama.

—Mmm.

—¡Además esta lo de Libia! ¡_England_ logró que no vaya y fue por que tú le dijiste! —sigue, el francés vuelve a suspirar.

—Aun así probablemente nunca me va a perdonar.

—¿Eh? ¿Por que no? ¡Si estas arreglando todo esto! —exclama.

—_Non..._ No creo que él lo vea así.

—Sin ti habrían... _Mon frére_ habría terminado desquiciado y quizás no habrían vuelto a hablarse.

—Pues aun puede terminar así...

—¿Tu crees? —pregunta preocupado—. _Porquoi?_

—Porque... Porque yo... —Se queda callado—. Tengo que irme, Canadá.

—Bueno. No le diré que crees eso a _mon frére_ —responde mirándole—. Te llamaremos para cualquier cosa.

—Bien, eso esta bien. Cuídense, _cher _—se despide, colgando.

Llega un mensaje al teléfono de Francia, quien lo mira.

Es del banco, se ha ingresado en su cuenta el importe exacto de lo que ha pagado en el hotel de Washington.

—No quiero tu sucio dinero, _Angleterre..._ —escupe para si.

Abre un mensaje en blanco y suspira sintiéndose ofendido. Esto no tiene que ver con el dinero. ¿Por que querría pagarle inmediatamente como si le hiciera falta?

Con el corazón en el cuello y pensando lo muy mal que esta saliendo todo esto, escribe lo único que al parecer va a satisfacer sus necesidades "Voy a casa", y se lo envía sabiendo de antemano que es muy probable que no lo vea.

Pero aun así ya lo tiene muy claro. Porque Francia al parecer siempre es el malo del cuento así que...

En menos de horas, todas las casas de Inglaterra, embajadas, consulados y demás alrededor del mundo están llenos de flores rojas, osos de peluche y burbujas de jabón (al niño le pareció divertido.)

Inglaterra está completamente sonrojado, escondido en el baño de la embajada británica en Washington en plan facepalm y con ganas de matar a alguien. Por fin, reconocemos al Inglaterra de siempre.

Ha vuelto ha encender el teléfono por que el primer ministro le ha metido la bronca y ahora además tiene que aguantar las llamadas de burla de todo el mundo.

Una hora después, todas las embajadas, consulados, casas, abadías y demás terrenos ingleses que tengan bocinas tocan al mismo tiempo _"All you need is love"_ y Francia se esta perdiendo todo esto... Demonios.

Así que a estas alturas seguramente Inglaterra ha ido a esconderse a algún sótano (para que no piensen que esta en el baño haciéndose cosas) mientras la gente sigue llamándole y mandándole mensajes... Es probable que haya llegado a la conclusión de que no va a volver a aparecer en público en la vida.

Una hora después, America pasea como León enjaulado por su casa.

—¿Por qué no me habla?

—Es posible que este ligeramente abrumado —comenta Canadá en un tono casi inaudible.

—_Fuck..._ —protesta—. ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Y si no lo escuchó? ¿Y si no me quiere? ¿Y si me odia? ¿Y si ahora me odia más?

—Si te odiara más ya habría venido aquí a reñirte, debe ser que le gusta —se encoge de hombros—. Y le da vergüenza.

—Quiero que venga aunque sea a reñirme —afirma—. Quizás si le hablo... O...

Canadá se encoge de hombros.

—Quizás.

Estados Unidos se sienta en el sillón.

—Está es de las cosas más complicadas que he hecho —toma el teléfono y marca abstraídamente el teléfono de Inglaterra, esperando desde luego que este apagado.

No solo no esta apagado si no que además Inglaterra responde distraídamente como a las últimas veintisiete llamadas que le han hecho por todo el asunto de los regalos y la música.

—_Bloody hell, I know,_ muy divertido, ja-ja-ja... ¿Es que nadie tiene trabajo? —suelta enfurruñado y sonrojado... ¡Eh, mira! ¡El tsundere le ha vuelto!

America se queda callado al otro lado de la línea, sin creerlo.

—N... No cuelgues, _please_ —susurra después de unos segundos. Inglaterra se paraliza al reconocer la voz.

—_Shite!_

—_Please, please! I miss you..._ —pide América con voz angustiosa, pero evidentemente Inglaterra cuelga. Estados Unidos vuelve a marcar y el inglés vuelve a colgar.

—_FUCK!_ POR QUE MIERDA NO QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO? —grita lanzando el teléfono a la pared—. ¡Dame tu teléfono! —le pide a Canadá quien le mira asustado y se lo da.

—¡Me contesto y me colgó! ¡Eso... Eso es horrible! —vuelve a marcar—. Creo no le gustaron mis regalos, _brother _—susurra Estados Unidos con el teléfono de Canadá en la oreja, mientras llora—. No me quiere... De verdad no me quiere —susurra

Inglaterra está histericolocoperdido sin saber qué hacer y finalmente le pasa su teléfono a una de las secretarias de la embajada para que contesten por él.

—_Hello?_ —pregunta la voz de mujer.

—_H-Hello. _Quiero hablarcon_ Mr. United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ —dice con voz quebrada.

—_Yes,_ un momento... ¿De parte de quien? —pregunta.

—_C-C-Canada_ —susurra. La mujer pasa la llamada... Inglaterra traga saliva nervioso y descuelga sin decir nada. America se queda al otro lado de la línea, en silencio.

Ambos permanecen en silencio hasta que América no puede más y sorbe los mocos.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con fuerza y se masajea las sienes, bufando por la nariz con frustración.

America sigue ahí, escuchando y haciendo un drama en silencio (todo lo silencioso que el es capaz, que no creo que sea mucho). Inglaterra suspira.

—_I'm in the bloody embassy, in Washington_ —suelta finalmente, rindiéndose al oírle medio llorar.

América sigue callado, pero en cuanto dijo _embassy_ empezó a correr al coche.

—¿Quieres que vaya? —pregunta con voz temblorosa.

—_And you are the most biggest git in the world_ —protesta— y como rompas algo o algo explote o... Cualquier cosa, vas a enterarte, _you brat_. No se te ocurra aparecer haciendo una entrada de... Esas. —riñe.

América empieza a reírse un poco en el camino y no sabe si Canadá alcanzo a seguirle o no, pero en este momento no le importa.

—Y... Si hago una entrada de esas? —pregunta sonriendo mientras da la vuelta a la derecha a TODA velocidad en la esquina de su casa y empieza a dirigirse a Georgetown, hacia la embajada.

—Ya estás haciendo una _bloody _entrada de esas! _Spain _y_ Prussia_ llevan una hora y media llamándome y burlándose y... —se sonroja—. _Bloody hell!_

—No es mi culpa... —se defiende—. Tú eres el que... Eres... Es tu culpa!

Canadá está siguiéndole como puede, en su coche mientras America da otro giro de esos en otra esquina y el coche casi se voltea.

—Mi culpa? —protesta pensando que se ha rendido y todo esto es una mala idea

—_I'm happy _—confiesa como respuesta. El británico suspira y sonríe.

—_I'm..._ —se sonroja otra vez—. _I'm... Busy_ —protesta de esa forma poco creíble en que siempre dice "tengo mucho trabajo". América se ríe.

—_Where are you?_ —entra en la avenida de la embajada británica.

—En... En la embajada, en mi despacho —explica sintiendo que no puede estar tan mal lo que esta haciendo, cuando esta oyendo la risa de Estados Unidos y le esta poniendo de tan buen humor por primera vez en toooda la semana.

—No... No te muevas —pide algo angustiado—. _Please..._ —se estaciona en segunda fila, con el coche chueco, deja la puerta abierta y por suerte Canadá se va a encargar de aparcarlo bien.

Estados Unidos se para frente al hombre de la puerta de la embajada, feliz, con Inglaterra aun al teléfono, brincando.

—Déjeme entrar...

—Ehm... Necesito su identificación —pide el hombre. Estados Unidos busca en sus bolsillos.

—No traigo nada. _Please... Please_! —casi implora.

—No puedo dejarle pasar sin identificación, _I'm sorry_... —responde el hombre— es por seguridad

—_What is up?_ —pregunta Inglaterra oyendo lo que sucede y cada vez mas nervioso, por cierto.

—_Sir... Look_ —se quita a Texas—. Es todo un estado —negocia extendiéndoselas—. No me dejan entrar... —murmura—. Y probablemente lo mate en los próximos diez segundos si no se quita —agrega con una sonrisa perturbadora.

—Pásamelo —pide Inglaterra. America le extiende el teléfono al hombre.

—Le hablan... —sonríe.

El hombre lo toma y Inglaterra, después de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz un momento le grita al hombre una bronca con tal cantidad de insultos, no se puede repetir y con tal tono de voz que seguramente el estadounidense también la está escuchando... Bueno... Y Canadá puede que también... Y seguramente también Francia. Todos los pajaros de cien metros a la redonda han salido volando.

El hombre deja pasar a Estados Unidos y le devuelve el teléfono. Inglaterra se siente de pronto mas relajado. America se ríe y entra corriendo.

—_IGGYYYYY!_

Y cuando le oye, el británico vuelve a sonreír y luego se sonroja y luego se pone histérico y creo que va a terminar debajo de la mesa en los próximos cinco segundos.

Mientras el americano brincotea por ahí preguntándole a cualquier secretaria.

—¿Dónde está la oficina de _Mr United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_?

La secretaria mira a su compañera con una sonrisita (que haría que Inglaterra se sonrojara otra vez) y le señala con el dedo.

—_Awesome!_ —Grita encantado y brinca hasta la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla hasta que lo piensa mejor y se detiene pensando que no trae nada. Toca la puerta, nervioso.

Inglaterra, que esta debajo de la mesa a estas alturas comiéndose los dedos, por que no creo que tenga uñas ya, levanta una deja al oír los golpes, inmóvil.

—Ehm_... yes?_ —pregunta.

—¿P-Puedo pasar? _P-Please?_

El inglés mira a los lados y se muerde el labio.

—Un momento —pide saliendo de debajo de la mesa y tratando de encontrar alguna superficie reflectante para verse a si mismo y tratar de despeinarse de una forma diferente.

America espera impacientemente hasta que después de unos instantes vuelve a tocar.

—Déjame pasar...

—_Yes... yes_ —concede finalmente distraídamente mientras se apresura a mirar alrededor para buscar algo y fingir haber estado trabajando sin desinteresadamente; se vuelve al ordenador.

Estados Unidos abre la puerta con cuidado Y cara de angustias. Cierra la puerta con seguro tras él. Se queda parado mirándole.

Inglaterra trata de mantenerse lo más serio posible mirando la pantalla del ordenador sin desviar la vista... pero sin poder evitar hacerlo un segundo.

—_H-Hello_ —lo saluda con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Inglaterra traga saliva y empieza a temblar, aun sin mirarle.

El menor se lleva una mano a la cara y se limpia sorbiendo los mocos.

—N-N... —intenta empezar a decir algo, sin ningún éxito.

—_Y-yes?_ —pregunta haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por no mirarle.

—_Iggy..._ —sorbe los mocos de nuevo.

El inglés cierra los ojos con fuerza y aprieta los dientes, busca algo en su bolsillo y le tiende un paquete de pañuelos de papel, sobre la mesa.

América toma uno y se suena con fuerza.

—N-No sé... —empieza de nuevo—. Que intentabas p-pe... —le da la vuelta al escritorio acercándosele—. Pero... —se limpia la cara otra vez.

Inglaterra no puede evitar abrir los ojos mirándole al sentir que se mueve, en cuanto le ve llorando otra vez, lleno de mocos y de todo se le parte el corazón... (lo que a estas alturas queda de él) y se odia a si mismo, poniéndose de pie y abrazándole mientras intenta no sollozar.

America lo abraza con fuerza (posiblemente le rompa algo) mientras lloriquea.

—No me puedes volver a hacer esto nunca —advierte entre sollozos.

—_I'm so sorry..._ —llega a susurrar hundiendo la nariz en su hombro.

—_You are an idiot_ —declara abrazándole con más fuerza aún, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Inglaterra traga saliva, sin decir nada, pensando que es unas cuantas cosas peores que un idiota.

Después de un laaaaargo rato así, América se le separa un poco limpiándose la cara y sonándose otra vez. Al final, termina por carraspear.

—_I... I..._

Y es cuando le suelta que Inglaterra se da cuenta de que seguramente si le ha roto alguna costilla.

—_I'm sorry..._ —susurra—._ What's up?_

El inglés hace una mueca de dolor.

—Creo... que no controlas tu fuerza...

—Oh... —lo mira apenado—. _I'm sorry_. Te... ¿En donde? —empieza a revisarlo, según él.

—_Wait, wait..._ —pide—. Deja que me siente —y se lleva las manos al costado frunciendo el ceño y se sienta en la silla con los ojos cerrados. El estadounidense se le pone en cuclillas enfrente con cara de preocupación.

—_I'm sorry!_

—_It's ok..._ me lo merezco... —se masajea aun el lado haciendo muecas de dolor.

—Mmm... —le mira en silencio—. ¿Hospital?

Asiente.

El americano levanta el teléfono de por ahí y le pide un helicóptero a quién conteste.

—_I'm sorry!_ Yo no quería! —sigue diciendo.

—_It is OK, do not worry_ —niega con la cabeza restándole importancia.

—No, no esta... —se acerca y en automático le da un beso e Inglaterra se lo devuelve, por que tiene que borrar la horrible pesadilla del último que se dieron en el Starbucks.

Al ver que se lo devuelve, America se separa sonriendo con la mayor sonrisa del mundo mundial.

—¡JA! ¡Te ha gustado!

El británico se queda con cara de idiota un segundo y luego frunce el ceño y se sonroja.

—_Of course not!_ —protesta.

—¡Ja! _Yes!_ ¡Te ha gustado! ¡Mira! —se acerca y le da otro quedándose en el beso hasta que Inglaterra le separe, quien se recrea un poco hasta que se da cuenta y le aparta, sonrojado otra vez.

—_Bollocks!_ —protesta—. _Where in the hell_ está la _bloody_ ambulancia? —cambia de tema, incomodo. América sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—¡Ahora veo! —se levanta brincoteando y sale de ahí y en Washington al fin para de nevar.

Y cuando parece que ya se ha ido, Inglaterra no puede evitar sonreír otra vez... y luego hacer una mueca de dolor mucho peor, por que realmente le duele las costillas y se estaba aguantando.

Llega el helicóptero, se los lleva al hospital, le toman radiografías, le vendan el pecho y para tragedia de Estados Unidos le prohíben toda actividad física por dos semanas y después de hooooras de médicos terminan en casa de America sin hablar de nada serio en concreto hasta que Canadá se va a dormir a su cuarto y al fin se quedan ellos dos solos en el cuarto del Estadounidense.

Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo, incomodo. Tumbado en la cama de America, quién se sienta junto a él ya en pijama. Le mira serio.

—_Iggy..._

—_Yes?_ —pregunta notando de nuevo el ambiente denso.

—Eh... Es... —empieza—. Es claro que no... Bueno. Yo creo que te gusto.

El británico se sonroja y aparta la mirada sin decir nada.

—Y creo que no me ves como un niño. De hecho puedo apostarlo —agrega.

Inglaterra se entristece un poco cuando dice eso, por la mentira.

—Entonces... —le mira—. Necesito entender que es lo que... Es algo que hice yo... O...

Al mayor se le hace un nudo en la garganta y aparta la mirada.

—No. Es algo que hice yo. Es algo horrible y... ni siquiera soy lo bastante fuerte como para protegerte de ello —explica.

Estados Unidos le mira, mientras él permanece en silencio.

—¿Es... Tan grave? —le mira más intensamente. El británico baja la mirada y trata de tragar saliva, sin poder, mientras se le empañan los ojos.

América le hace un cariño en la cara.

—Dime que es... —pide tenso, el de ojos verdes aparta la cara, aun sin responder.

—No debería estar aquí. No debería haber... —le mira—. _Bloody hell!_ Solo tenía que aguantar un poco más.

—Prefiero que estés aquí hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho —le sonríe—. Fue un infierno... —le mira serio.

—_What?_ —pregunta descolocado, parpadeando sin poder creerlo.

—_What what?_ —frunce el ceño

—¿Cómo que prefieres...? —empieza, pensando que seguramente ha oído mal.

—No voy a elegir nunca que te vayas a menos que —le mira con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Te volviste comunista?

Inglaterra no puede evitar una media carcajada y que le de un pinchazo en las costillas.

—_Bloody hell._

—Necesitas decirme que fue lo que hiciste —le mira serio—. Porque nada que incluya al comunista va a agradarme. Seguro voy a matarlo!

El europeo suspira.

—_I..._ —vuelve a apartar la vista—. Sí te veía como un niño la primera vez. Fue... difícil. Fue como... —se inventa sobre la marcha otra vez.

—_Iggy..._ Basta —le mira serio—. Basta, ¡basta! ¡Dime que es!

El inglés le devuelve la mirada, serio.

—No espero que lo entiendas —le fulmina.

—Deja de decirme mentiras. No sé qué es, pero... —frunce el ceño—. Es el momento de decírmelo.

Él le mira muy intensamente.

—Yo. Tengo. La. _Bloody_. Impresión. De. Que. Violé. Tu. Inocencia —le dice lentamente palabra a palabra, sin apartar la vista, seriamente—. Y si eso no te parece lo bastante serio, lo bastante cierto o lo bastante horrible...

América sonríe.

—Tu no violaste nada, _Iggy_. Si acaso alguien violo a alguien yo te violé a ti.

Inglaterra, aun con el ceño fruncido y una desazón en la boca del estomago, gira la cara y cierra los ojos, sonrojando.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que si! —ojos en blanco—. Tu nunca quieres y yo siempre soy el que va arriba de ti. _Iggy_... ¿En serio es ESO lo que me hiciste? —hace con las manos como comillas —. ¿"Violarme"?

—Yo soy el mayor. Y tu... _bloody hell_, yo te cambiaba las _bloody_ sábanas cuando te meabas y te bañaba y te compraba dulces y juguetes y... no espero que lo entiendas —vuelve a protestar.

—Pues... Vas a tener que acostumbrarte —dice con absoluta seguridad, el inglés suspira derrotado.

—Al parecer...

—Yo soy un adulto y me independice y quizás sea raro, pero también te he escuchado gemir mi nombre con absoluto deleite —explica sentado frente a él—. Quizás eso era antes... Pero hoy por hoy, no me ves así —explica.

Inglaterra se sonroja absolutamente con los gemidos y el placer.

—_W-wanker!_ —protesta.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso es todo? —se le acerca un poco.

—¿Te parece poco? —se escandaliza aun con el nudo en el estomago, pensando que una cosa es que haya cedido y no haya podido hacer lo que sería mejor para todos, que es alejarse y otra muy diferente es confesar, que de hecho es lo más egoísta que podría hacer, puesto que solo serviría para él mismo sentirse mejor, mientras sumiría al americano en la depresión y la inseguridad como le pasó a él mismo. Y eso sí que no podría soportarlo.

El estadounidense se ríe bajito.

—Pues... Soy magnáminimo.

—Magnánimo —corrige.

—¡Eso! —le mira solemne—. Te perdono de todas las cosas malas —sonríe—. Siempre y cuando no haya nada más relacionado con el comunista.

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco.

—Se me apareció mientras estaba haciendo magia... es escalofriante —protesta recordándolo, cambiando de tema.

—_What? Who?_ —levanta las cejas—. _Where?_ ¿Por qué hacías magia?

—_Russia._ A veces lo hace. ¡Dice que yo le invoco! no tengo ni idea de como lo hace yo estaba haciendo un hechizo para esconderme y de protección... —explica. America se le queda viendo con carita de cachorro.

—Le llamaste a él y no a mi.

—¡No estaba llamando a nadie! —se defiende—. _I do not know how in the hell_ consigue... ¡es que ni siquiera estaba haciendo una invocación!

Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza.

—Eso es sospechoso. Quizás deberíamos matarlo o algo. ¿Sabes? En algún momento pensé... Que alguien te estaba obligando —mira con ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Tschk! ¿Crees que iba a dejar que alguien me obligara a algo? —protesta.

—Pues yo no sé. No pensé que fueras capaz de hacerme algo así —se encoge de hombros—. Era más fácil pensar que alguien más...

Al británico vuelve ha hacérsele un nudo en el estomago.

—_I'm sorry_... —susurra.

—Te perdono... —abre los brazos y se acuesta en la cama ofreciéndole acostarse sobre él. Inglaterra mira ambos lados nervioso y se acerca solo un poquito.

—Ven más ACA... —lo jala un poco y el inglés se deja —. Tengo una pregunta... —le mira.

—Esto es solo por que estoy enfermo y... —se detiene—. ¿Cuál?

—Ven, por enfermo... ven —le extiende la mano. Él la toma y le jala hacia el para abrazarle, y le hace cariños en la cabeza, bostezando—. _I love you._

Inglaterra frunce el ceños, sonrojándose y después de unos segundos murmura algo parecido a "mmtnnuu, git"... de hecho lo único que se entiende es el "git".

—_What_? —le mira divertido. Y él se sonroja aun más.

—Ya lo has oído, no me hagas repetirlo! —protesta.

—No, solo oí _"git"._ Te dije _"I love you"..._ —repite sonriendo. El británico refunfuña algo, cruzándose de brazos.

—_Do you love me?_ —sonríe.

—mpfhshpfuu _bloody_ _hell_ —repite.

—_What_? —pregunta—. Eso es un... No?

—_OK! OK! bloody yes of the hell... shut the hell up!_ y duermete! —protesta sacando humo por las orejas. América sonríe más aun dándole un beso y acurrucándose un poco.

—Mmm por cierto... ¿cómo te enteraste de lo de Libia?

Inglaterra tensa la espalda.

—Tú... eres terriblemente predecible.

América bosteza.

—_Really? Fuck!_

—Solo fue un tiro al aire, preferí asegurarme —añade. Y el estadounidense le da un beso en la cabeza.

—Pues que listo eres —concluye poniéndole la mano en la cintura y jalándolo hacia él—. Pero... _I win. I always win._

Inglaterra se deja acerca más sin quejarse y eso que le ha hecho un poquito de daño.

—_You make me happy_ —concluye con voz adormilada, acurrucándose más antes de quedarse dormido y el inglés sonríe una milésima de segundo... y luego quiere volver a darse un tiro por los remordimientos.

* * *

_Esto ya se acaba gente... ya se acaba!_


	7. Seven

El día siguiente en que a Inglaterra le quitaron el vendaje y ya se encuentra perfectamente bien, sin ningún tipo de prisa por recuperarse, por cierto, por que además sigue quejándose un poco... (Cuando no está por ahí Estados Unidos). Suena el timbre de casa de Francia.

No abren la puerta, así que insiste hasta que oye una voz familiar saludándole a sus espaldas.

—_Allò_ —e Inglaterra, que estaba sujetando un ramo de flores otra vez a su espalda da un brinco que casi las tira por todas partes, dándose la vuelta y pegándose a la puerta. Francia trae una bolsa de papel en bajo el brazo con una barra de pan saliendo de ella, le mira con mirada indescifrable.

Inglaterra se queda contra la puerta respirando aun agitadamente del susto unos segundos, hasta que se da cuenta del problema... se sonroja y se aparta para dejarle pasar.

—_Merci _—agradece con voz suave sacando las llaves de su bolsa, el inglés se queda viendo lo que hace sin decir nada, tragando saliva nervioso. El francés abre la puerta y entra, girándose a mirarle en silencio. Inglaterra se echa para atrás, un poco impresionado y luego baja la vista.

—¿Quieres pasar? —pregunta el de ojos azules otra vez con el tono de voz dulce.

—_I just_... —sigue incomodo y con la vista baja, levanta el ramo—. Te he traído esto —se lo tiende bruscamente. Francia mira el ramo y lo toma. Parpadea.

—_Merci._

—_You..._ —mira al otro lado—. _Thankyou__andI'msorryandshutupandihateyou_ —suelta de carrerilla y luego se da la vuelta dispuesto a largarse. Francia se queda en la puerta, mirándole sin decir nada.

Inglaterra se baja del porche y se va andando por el camino con determinación. El francés cierra los ojos, abrazando sus flores sin decir nada mientras el inglés sale del jardín y se monta en el coche. Enciende el motor y no puede evitar echarle una mirada.

Francia sigue ahí recargado en el marco de la puerta y observa sus flores, sin moverse, esperando a que se vaya.

Inglaterra se vuelve adelante y se pasa la mano por el pelo, dispuesto a irse, pero aun vacila un momento. Francia levanta la vista a ver que es lo que le esta tomando tanto tiempo.

El británico le saca la lengua infantilmente y luego se larga.

Las flores son lindas, sin duda. Reflexiona el francés. Y son unas flores para él. Y... Bueno, después de unos días había dejado de esperarlo y todo lo demás. Mira como le saca la lengua y levanta las cejas. Suspira al verlo irse dándose media vuelta y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Cuando el inglés ha recorrido dos calles, suspira con dificultad y se le empañan un poco los ojos. Mejor así, lo único que quería era pedirle perdón, eso es... para estar en una situación cordial, nada más.

Francia toma las flores y las lleva a la cocina, suspirando. Al final, no es que esperara nada más. Ya era bastante con que le hubiera llevado flores y pedido una disculpa... Al final, no es como que tuvieran nada más, ni que lo hubieran tenido. Le pone agua a un jarrón y mira las flores, pensando si sería realmente lo adecuado ponerlas. Quizás era una infantilada. Quizás sería mejor tirarlas y dejar ese asunto por la paz en vez de seguir suponiendo que las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

Aun así... no le habría estado de más algún gesto, alguna expresión, algún... algún _bloody_ algo, sigue protestando Inglaterra para si mismo. Él era el _bloody_ latino, era el que sabía hacer esa mierda de cosas, no solo quedarse ahí y... no, no, no. eso era lo que estaba bien, así iba a ser a partir de ahora y estaba bien.

El francés se pellizca el puente de la nariz y las deja sobre el fregadero, prefiriendo mejor subir a descansar un poco... al final, todo debía ser diferente ahora. Y eso era lo que importaba. Unos instantes después llega un mensaje al teléfono de Inglaterra, quien lo mira mientras conduce.

De: Frog

"estas 100% seguro de que no quieres pasar?"

"¿Y tú? Estas 100% seguro de que quieres que lo haga?" —responde tras unos segundos.

"Cuando no he estado seguro de eso?"

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y da la vuelta cagándose en la madre que los parió a todos, aparca de nuevo y suspira antes de volver a acercarse a la puerta. Francia pone la tetera y sus flores en el comedor, pensando que es mejor, al final, que no estén en el cesto de la basura.

El inglés vuelve a arreglarse un poco el pelo sin conseguir nada y toca el timbre aunque aun con el mal regusto de estomago. Francia abre la puerta, aun con la misma mirada estoica de antes mirándole sin decir nada hasta al cabo de unos segundos.

—_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_ —empieza a susurrar el francés sin cambiar la cara, en un tono plano— _Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game. It's easy._

Inglaterra levanta las cejas reconociendo la letra.

—_There's nothing you can make that can't be made. No one you can save that can't be saved. Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time. __It's easy _—sigue Francia recitando simplemente, sin cantar, el inglés se queda sin aliento, mirándole.

—_All you need is love_ —sentencia en un susurro e Inglaterra se sonroja... Y tiene un terrible impulso de irse corriendo otra vez.

—Creo... Que me he olvidado algo —vacila desinteresadamente. Francia sonríe un poco, quitándose de la puerta.

—Pasa, _Angleterre_. Yo creo que... _Oui_, te has olvidado de algo —dice con cierta malicia.

Inglaterra entra empezando a sentir remordimiento otra vez y aguantándose las lagrimas. Francia suspira y cierra la puerta.

—¿Va todo bien?

El británico niega con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres... Contarme? —propone.

—Yo... No pude —resume.

—Lo sé —responde en un susurro—. Lo siento por ti. Planeas... Realmente que yo deje de... —suspira.

—Solo sirvió... Para destruirlo todo unos días —explica—. Y al final... Todo vuelve a ser como antes.

—Bueno... Eso tiene un lado bueno y uno malo...

—Solo que todos estamos más cansados y yo he tenido que disculparme con la mitad del mundo.

—Y no sabes lo que fue encontrarte allá, por cierto... —agrega—. Revise media ciudad de hoteles y tuve que sobornar al hombre de la recepción._ Non, _yo creo que todos aprendimos d esto —se cruza de brazos.

— A mi no me parece haber aprendido una _bloody_ mierda —replica.

— Tu aprendiste lo mucho que te necesita, cuanto eres capaz de lastimarlo y también... Que tan feliz lo haces —le sonríe. El inglés le mira.

—_Yes_, es estupendo tener una idea exacta de cuanto lo estaría lastimando si supiera la _bloody_ verdad.

Francia traga saliva, pensando que decirle.

—Creo, _Angleterre_, que la manera en la cual le lastimarías más, sería dejándole del todo.

— Eso da tanta lastima —niega con la cabeza

—¿Le amas? —pregunta serio, Inglaterra se sonroja y él sonríe—. No creo que requiera que le tengas lastima, _cher_. Solo puedo decirte algo y es probable que quieras matarme por ello.

— Pero no merece esto —se defiende—. No merece que yo... —se queda callado.

—¿Puedes darle algo mejor? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

— Al parecer no. Por eso quería que fuera con alguien que sí —explica.

—Es terriblemente cínico de mi parte preguntarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, terriblemente realista. El te quiere a TI, tú no puedes darle algo mejor... A excepción...—se encoge de hombros, el británico traga saliva escuchándole—. Ojos que no ven... —lo mira algo angustiado—. Corazón que no siente. Yo sé… realmente sé que tu llevas la peor parte —asiente con la cabeza—. Y si tu quieres... Si realmente quieres detener esto. Yo... Seguramente no voy a lograrlo —se mete las manos a los bolsillos—Pero puedo intentarlo —ofrece.

—Tenía las costillas rotas, no he podido venir antes —se excusa sin responder.

—Lo sé... —sonríe un poco—. Canadá me lo ha contado. Me da gusto verte mejor que la última vez —inclina un poco la cabeza—. ¿Has comido?

—¿Desde entonces? Un par de veces —bromea.

—Hamburguesas... —adivina cerrándole un ojo, el inglés hace los ojos en blanco —. Te ves mejor. Más gordito, más viejo... —lo mira intensamente—. Y más feliz.

—Estoy hasta los cojones de las hambur... —se queda callado al oír eso último y Francia se ríe.

—Eso imagino —empieza a caminar a la cocina.

—Pase cinco días enteros antes de poder desquiciarle lo bastante para que me dejara volver a casa —explica siguiéndole—. ¡Y cada día las _bloody_ hamburguesas! ¡No me dejo cocinar ni una vez!

—No me extraña... —comenta abstraído—. Venga... Por lo de tus costillas, desde luego _Rosbif_ —sonríe por encima del hombro.

—_Yes_! ¡Eso decía él! ¡Pero venga! ¡El medico solo dijo que no hiciera ejercicio físico, no que no hiciera nada! No me pasaba nada en las manos —se queja.

—¿Estaban... Retozando de alguna manera novedosa y se te rompieron? —cambia el tema, riendo.

— _What_? —vuelve a sonrojarse.

— Oh... Por cierto! —recuerda algo y deja las cosas de la cocina plantándose frente a el con los brazos e jarras.

— _What_? —pregunta en un tono un poco menos escandalizado. Francia suspira y sonríe de lado.

—_Angleterre_... Tú me puedes explicar... Exactamente cuando es que tu y Rusia... —hace un movimiento que describe exactamente lo que pregunta.

—Que queeeé? —vuelta al tono escandalizado... Más escandalizado aun que antes, con baile de cejas frunciéndose y levantándose incluido.

—_Russie, Angleterre? Russie?_ —pregunta imitándole como Inglaterra le decía a él la vez que se fue con Rusia para hacer exactamente lo que todos creen que hizo el inglés esta vez—. Pero como es que... Nononono... No quiero saber —se tapa los ojos falsamente escandalizado.

— _Wait_! Noo! De donde sacaste eso? Es mentira! —grita histérico. Francia le mira, divertido.

—¿Lo eeees? No lo sé... —se mesa la barbilla.

—_Of course!_ —protesta—. ¿Qué te estas inventando? ¡Como si no tuviera ya bastantes problemas! —se queja.

—Porque quien me lo dijo, sonaba BASTANTE convincente —explica—. Creo que _Allemagne_ tiene mas o menos la misma idea que yo... —le señala con un dedo—. Y si _le garçon_ se entera de esto —los señala a ambos—, puede que yo pierda las regiones vitales, pero si se entera de ESO...

—¿Quién... Te lo... Dijo…?—repite mirándole con los ojos como platos—. _Ge... GERMANY? _Pero si es mentira! ¿Por qué iba _Germany_…? —Inglaterra histérico—. ¡Tengo que hablar con él!

—Espera, espera —lo detiene del cuello.

—¡Con _Russia_ nada menos! ¡Como si tuviera yo algún tipo de enfermedad mental! —protesta—. _My god._

—Antes explícame, _S'il vous plait_, como e que _RUSSIE_ tiene esa idea... —pide.

— Si lo que quiere es guerra otra vez... —empieza sacando el teléfono y se detiene—. _What_?

— Espera, espera... —toma el teléfono de su mano—. Explícame, cálmate y vamos a aclararlo. Ni siquiera sabes toda la historia.

—¿Cuál es la historia? —pregunta empezando a ponerse pálido imaginando quien sabe qué. Francia le hace un cariño en la cara.

—¿Cómo es que prefiere que lo hagan en tu cuarto a cuartos de hotel?

—¿En mi cuarto? —pregunta en un susurro, palideciendo más.

—Veras, estaba yo buscándote en Londres cuando recibo una llamada de _Allemagne_ que no era _Allemagne_, sino _Russie_ diciéndome que había... —carraspea y sonríe— estado contigo la noche anterior.

—A...ja...—balbucea—. _Yes_... —confirma de manera literal. Francia levanta las cejas.

—_Quoi?_ —pregunta en ESE tono—. _Sacrebleu!_ _Le garçón_ si que va a matarte como se entere!

—_And?_ ¿Qué más? —pide para que siga la historia esperando a ver donde esta la parte de la que habla—. _What? The kid..._ Él ya lo sabe —responde frunciendo el ceño. Francia las cejas al tercer piso.

—Q... Quoi? —cae en la cuenta—. _Angleterre_... Empecemos por ahí. Estar con _Russie_... ESTAR.

—No! Claro que no es ESTAR , _bloody_ _wanker!_ No estoy loco! Ya tengo bastantes problemas —insiste.

—Ahí... Es donde empieza mal la historia con _Russie_ —asiente con la cabeza sonriendo—. Me dice que estuvo contigo la noche anterior y que sueles llamarlo en las noches a tu cuarto. _Angleterre_... —lo mira serio y lo toma de los hombros.

—Pero _Russia_ estuvo en el hotel —explica—. ¡Apareció en mi circulo de protección! a veces hace esas cosas pero ¡Ni siquiera le estaba invocando!

Francia se descojona.

—Yo también aparezco en tu "circulo de protección" con bastante frecuencia, _mon_ _ami_...

Inglaterra le fulmina.

—No, solo _Russia_ hace eso y ni siquiera sé cómo lo hace.

—¿Ahora así le llamas? Tenemos _London on fire_, y el "Circulo de de protección". Demasiadas claves

—_What_ _the hell? You are a bloody wanker!_—protesta poniéndose de pie y saltándole al cuello— ¡No te metas conmigo!

—Vale, vale... —intenta meter la mano a su cuello para que no le ahorque—. _Angl..._ Gggg... _Angleterre_...

—_Git!_ — da un golpe frente con frente y luego le suelta.

— Argh... —se lleva la mano a la frente—. _Dieu,_ ¿no tenías roto algo? —protesta.

—¡Ya no! Ayer me quitaron las vendas y me dieron el alta —se cruza de brazos orgulloso.

—Solo digo que _Russie_ tiene esa idea —explica, con la mano en la frente—. Cabezadura de _merde..._ —lo mira de reojo—. _Amerique_ debió romperte unas más... Y quizás la columna y dejarte cuadraplegico —bromea.

— _Russia_ no puede tener esa idea, él estuvo allí, sabe lo que pasó —sigue deduciendo a su rollo mientras le hace un gesto obsceno y universal de "que te jodan" con la mano por ese comentario.

—Yo creo que _Russie_ no sabe lo que esta diciendo... —concede el francés—. Pero creo que es confuso y quizás debas... Bueno, pensé que debías saberlo.

—Dices que... ¿Y qué tiene que ver _Germany_? Y por que os iba a contar eso? ¡No cuenta las otra veces que aparece!

—Mmm Pues me hablo de su teléfono. _Russie_ estaba preocupado por eso me habló. Dijo que estabas llorando y que no quería meterse en problemas con _le garçón..._

Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—¿Preocupado? ¿El que guarda trozos de cadáveres en la nevera?

—_Non... Non..._ Era por _Amerique_. No quería problemas con él así que me habló para averiguar si te tenía que pedir pardón.

—¿Y que le preocupaba? ¡Si jo hicimos nada! En serio, _France_!

— A ver, _Angleterre_... ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? He de decirte que me metió un susto de aquellos. Pensé que te había herido o... Algo —confiesa—. A mí me rompió la cadera y tú... Tú eres del _garçón_, supuse que te había matado.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—Mira, yo estaba haciendo el círculo de protección y él se apareció, me vio, miro alrededor y luego que obligue a irse.

—¡Estás hablando de magia! —entiende al fin— ¡Magia! ¡Hocuspocus! —comenta divertido.

—_Of course!_ No, "hocuspocus" no —le fulmina.

—_Dieu..._ Ya me parecía raro —sonríe—. Es una buena historia puesta así —se ríe más.

—Yo estaba haciendo un conjuro de protección para que no me encontrara nadie —acaba de aclarar.

—Yo pensé que realmente iba a tu cuarto a algo y él me decía que no te había lastimado... —se ríe de eso último—. Bueno, sorprendentemente _Russie_ fue quién me dijo que seguías en DC Así que tu conjuro de protección... —se ríe de lado. Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo supo? ¡Tenía las ventanas cerradas!

—Bien... Como sea, debes aclarar que no es que hayas bailado un tango horizontal con... —le mira—. Por los periódicos.

Inglaterra fulmina a Francia... Por nada en concreto, seguramente solo por que es Francia y esta ahí... Y le odia. Saca el teléfono y llama a Alemania mientras le hace un gesto para que se mantenga en silencio.

—¿Vas a hablarle igual? —levanta las cejas sin moverse de prácticamente la misma baldosa en la que está Inglaterra.

—¡Pues tengo que arreglar esto! No puedo dejar que piense... —protesta separándose un poco, con el teléfono en el oído—. Y más vale que te portes bien y no te oiga ni me distraigas —le advierte. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Vaaaaaaaaaaale. Haré algo de comer. Quizá hamburguesas —sonríe sin moverse aún de su lugar. Inglaterra le fulmina sonrientito.

—_Of course_, como la _frog_ no tiene recetas originales tiene que ir copiando a los demás. Te sugiero que puestos a copiar, copies cosas buenas de los mejores chef, como mi pudding de riñones —suelta burlón esperando que Alemania responda.

— Yo hago un pudding de riñones muuuuuucho más bueno que el tuyo, _cher_... y si hablamos de copiar... —levanta las cejas y se le acerca un poco, susurrándole al oído—. "_Dieu_ _et mon droit" _

Inglaterra se sonroja, separándose.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver aquí! —chilla un poco demasiado agudo—. Es el lema de los Windsor no es... Yo no... ¡Tu pudding no es mejor que el mío! —cambia de tema nervioso.

— Lo es totalmente —sonríe.

— _Of course_ _not_! Tu ni siquiera le pones las vísceras adecuadas! Lo haces mal y por eso sabe raro —se cruza de brazos orgulloso, pensando que Alemania debe estar ocupado.

—_Hallo_ —contesta Alemania.

—_Hello_! —contesta Inglaterra aun con el ceño fruncido y luego tapa el micro del teléfono—. Y además eres tonto... _And_ _ugly_ —le saca la lengua de nuevo dándose la vuelta para hablar con Alemania.

Francia se ríe y se acerca a el por la espalda, dándole un beso en el cuello y luego huyendo a la estufa para preparar la cena. Inglaterra se paraliza y cuando le suelta, se lleva una mano al cuello y le fulmina.

—_Bloody_ _wanker_ —susurra— _Germany_? —pregunta al teléfono.

—_Amerika? _—pregunta Alemania sorprendido.

—_What_? —Inglaterra descolocado—. _No! I am United Kingdom_

Francia se ríe desde la estufa y el británico le fulmina otra vez.

—Ohh, perdona, _England_. Es solo que había tanto ruido y estabas tan poco enfocado que pensé que eras _Amerika_ —se disculpa y explica encogiéndose de hombros.

—_Well_, _that is rigth..._ _Germany_, tengo que tratar contigo un asunto muy urgente —explica mirando a Francia y pensando en que podría hacerle como maldad... Se acerca un poco por detrás y tira de su delantal, desanudándolo desinteresadamente—. Has hablado con _Russia_, _rigth?_ —pregunta tranquilamente.

Francia sonríe por encima del hombro levantando las cejas y haciéndole una de esas caras.

—Con _Russland_? —levanta las cejas sorprendido (y divertido)—... _Ja, ja_... estuvo aquí el otro día.

El inglés se sonroja un poco por que no esperaba esta reacción y le da un golpe en la cabeza susurrando "_wanker_" con los labios pero sin soltar sonido alguno y luego se acuerda de Alemania.

—_Sorry_, como dices, _Germany_?

—Que estuvo aquí el otro día —repite algo molesto.

—_Who?_ —pregunta descolocado.

—_Russland_, _England_... _Russland_ —explica algo histérico—.

—Ah! _Yes_, _yes_... _Sorry_ —responde y como este es Inglaterra dando guerra y buscándola, vuelve a acercarse a Francia sigilosamente para quitarle la cinta que debe estar usando para sujetar el pelo mientras cocina y que no le moleste... Y luego se caga de risa el solo—. _Well_... _Yes_... —vuelve al teléfono—. Necesito saber que fue lo que te contó, por que creo que no esta dando una versión correcta de los hechos.

—¿Necesitas saber qué es lo que me contó? —carraspea incómodo olvidando que esta molesto porque parece que no le está haciendo caso—. _England_, yo creo que... —carraspea—, no es necesario que me des una... —carraspea de nuevo—. Versión más ajustada a la realidad.

—No, no, no... _Germany_. Es que no es lo que piensas. Fue todo... mágico. Estaba haciendo magia, ¿entiendes? No es lo que tu crees —se excusa nervioso sin darse cuenta que eso aun se puede malinterpretar peor.

Francia le "fulmina" de reojo moviendo el pelo de una manera bastante sexy mientras le saca la lengua ahora él.

—Vas a pagármelas —murmura en tono plano y luego se ríe a carcajada limpia al escuchar lo que acaba de decir Inglaterra.

—¿Magia? —Alemania se sonroja hasta las orejas— _Mein gott_, _England_, no necesito de ninguna manera que me des ningún tipo de explicaciones.

Inglaterra se ríe triunfador de Francia y se emboba un poquito con el pelo... Y luego le mira sin entender de qué se ríe y decide que debe estar burlándose otra vez.

—Y_es_, magia. ¿Entiendes?, entro en mi círculo de protección y ni siquiera sé como lo logró —sigue al teléfono pensando en que otra cosa puede hacerle a Francia aprovechando que tiene las manos ocupadas sin darse cuenta de lo que dice en realidad.

—_England_... —Alemania REALMENTE incómodo—... yo no necesito saberlo, de verdad. No sé ni siquiera qué pretendes que haga con esa información —carraspea—... quizás _Frankreich_...

Francia sigue riendo (incluso un poco más ahora, después de lo del círculo de protección) de lo que dice Inglaterra.

— Solo quiero que entiendas lo que realmente pasó, por que no sé que te contó _Russia_ pero creo que no fue absolutamente claro y quiero que entiendas exactamente —explica y luego mira a Francia y se le acerca otra vez como si nada, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones para robarle el teléfono según él—. No, no te preocupes, yo ya le explique a _France_. Si sabes si _Russia_ le contó a alguien mas, _please_, ponles al corriente de la versión oficial y... —vacila un momento pensando en lo obvio— asegúrate de decir que _Russia_ no me hizo daño, yo soy fuerte.

Francia sonríe encantado, parando más el culo y moviendo el asunto de acuerdo a los movimientos de Inglaterra, algo sorprendido de todo lo que está haciendo. Alemania carraspea.

—Lo que en realidad pasó. _England_, en serio no creo que nadie más esté interesado en... bueno, tú y _Russland _pueden hacer lo que quieran en realidad...

—Se delicado, _mon amour..._ —pide Francia mirándole de nuevo con ESOS ojos.

—Y no planeaba yo hablar con él de... —carraspea el alemán—. En serio, _England_, esto es algo demasiado personal como para que me lo estés explicando.

Inglaterra no encuentra el teléfono y se sonroja otra vez al notar lo que Francia está interpretando, saca las manos separándose rápidamente sin escuchar a Alemania.

—Bien, me alegra que haya quedado claro. Tengo que dejarte ahora, _Germany,_ disculpa las molestias.

—_Angleterre..._ puedes ponerme al teléfono a _Allemagne _un instante_, s'il vous plait?_ —pide Francia en cuanto le escucha.

Alemania flipa y vuelve a flipar de pensar que Inglaterra le está diciendo que debía dejarlo claro. Carraspea de nuevo.

—Bueno. Ojala nunca me vuelvas a hablar de este tema.

—_What?_ —pregunta el inglés a Francia—. _Wait a second, Germany_ —pide tapando el micro—. Se supone que yo no estoy aquí, _Frog!_

El francés pone los ojos en blanco.

—Pónmelo o me vas a hacer que tenga que hablarle después para aclararlo.

—_Bloody hell!_ —protesta—. _Wait, Germany, France_ quiere hablar contigo —dice y le sujeta el teléfono en la oreja a Francia.

—_Allemagne? Allò, France_ al teléfono —saluda—. Como estoy seguro que debes haber entendido mal (con esa pésima explicación), sólo quiero dejarte claro que lo que _Angleterre_ quiso decir es que él y _le Russie_ no tuvieron sexo —suelta tan tranquilo.

Alemania levanta las cejas e Inglaterra hace facepalm.

—Eso ya se lo he dicho yo, _Frog_ —protesta.

—Vaya. Eso... _danke, Franckreich_ —responde el alemán relajándose—. Estaba empezando a preocuparme por _England._

—_Oui, oui..._ lo sé. _Angleterre _estaba jugando a Harry Potter y _le Russie_ decidió hacerle una broma, eso es todo lo que pasó —sigue con su explicación, ignorando a Inglaterra.

—A Harry Potter? —pregunta el inglés, ofendido de que no le tomen en serio.

Alemania no entiende del todo bien, pero entiende lo necesario

—_Ja, danke._ Lo entiendo ahora.

—Yo no "juego" a Harry Potter, _Frog!_ —protesta otra vez.

—Bien, eso era todo _Allemagne_. Tengo que irme a acabar de hacer la comida... un gusto hablar contigo —despega la cabeza del teléfono y mira a Inglaterra con una leve sonrisa—. _Merci._

—_Auf wiedersehen_ —se despide Alemania frunciendo el ceño e intentando entender todo con claridad.

Inglaterra le fulmina y se lleva el teléfono al oído.

—_Germany?_

—_Ja?_ —contesta Alemania que estaba a PUNTO de colgar.

—Yo no juego a Harry Potter —aclara—. Solo quería dejarlo claro, es un asunto serio.

Alemania frunce más el ceño, pensando que Inglaterra realmente se ha vuelto loco.

—_J... a_ —asiente, dudando.

—Eso es todo, _goodbye_ —se despide.

—_Auf wiedersehen..._ —se despide colgando y pensando que esta es una de las llamadas telefónicas más raras que ha recibido en los últimos tiempos.

Inglaterra cuelga también y se guarda el teléfono fulminando a Francia, quien le sonríe y se le acerca con la cuchara de madera para que pruebe algo de lo que está cocinando.

—Supongo que no hay necesidad de llamar a _Russia _para aclarar, seguro es tu culpa al final —protesta el inglés como una verdad universal abriendo la boca casi de forma subconsciente.

—Como va a ser mi culpa que tu y _Russie_ hablen en doble sentido sin notarlo... —le mete la cuchara a la boca—. ¿Cómo está eso? De hecho...

Inglaterra medio sonríe y se relame un poco y luego sacude la cabeza.

—Pues... Terrible, _of course_ —protesta—. Y seguro tú te encargaste de que se malentienda todo.

—_Mon Dieu..._ le has dicho que todo había sido "mágico" y que había "penetrado tu círculo de protección" —miente usando esa palabra a propósito para... incomodarlo mientras se le acerca un poco.

Inglaterra se sonroja echándose atrás y entendiendo por primera vez lo que ha dicho.

—_I..._ ¡No lo he dicho así! ¿Qué clase de mente sucia tenéis?

—Lo has dicho así_, cher_. No es ninguna mente sucia —da otro paso al frente hacia él acercándosele más y dándole un rápido lametazo en la orilla de la boca, sonriendo. El británico se sonroja otra vez.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Es que no tienes servilletas?

—Es que quería garantizar que el pedazo que te había dado fuera "terrible" como lo describes —se encoge de hombros y se vuelve a la estufa—. Pon la mesa_, s'il vous plait._

Refunfuña por lo bajo algo muy relacionado con otra cucharada y usarle a él como plato y al tener esa idea se sonroja y empieza a buscar las cosas de la mesa.

Francia sonríe más, empezando a servir en platos, abrir la botella de vino, sacar del refrigerador una lata de Guinness (oh si...), ayudándole al final a poner la mesa y a poner los platos sobre ella quitándose el delantal.

Inglaterra sonríe al ver la lata de Guinness y luego se acuerda de que Francia es su enemigo.

—Oye, ¿y dónde tienes el teléfono? No ha habido forma de encontrarlo —pregunta para dejar claro que es lo que estaba haciendo mientras cocinaba.

—¿El teléfono? ¿Cuál teléfono? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Tu teléfono móvil! Creía que lo llevabas en los bolsillos —explica.

—Ahhh... —sonríe mirándole—. No lo sé, debo haberlo dejado en mi cuarto cuando te envié el mensaje hace rato —se sienta en la mesa—. Quizás en un rato podamos ir a buscarlo —le cierra un ojo. Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez y empieza a comer.

—¿Y qué dices que es esto a lo que llamas comida? —pregunta cambiando de tema, incomodo.

—¿No te gusta? —levanta las cejas. Inglaterra levanta la barbilla.

—No se puede decir que no sea... Aceptable —miente por no decir que está buenísimo.

—Hablas de la comida, asumo —agrega con una sonrisa—. Quizás pudo salir mejor. Estaba distraído... tu sabes, por lo del... teléfono —come un bocado y el inglés se sonroja de nuevo.

—¿De qué hablas tu?... Oh, claro, ¡ahora será mi culpa!

—Te pago con tu moneda,_ cher_ —explica dándole un trago al vino, el británico le fulmina.

—Excepto por que tú si tienes la culpa de la mayoría de cosas —murmura no muy en serio y Francia sonríe de lado.

—_Oui?_ Entonces veo que soy grande y poderoso... —levanta las cejas.

—Ja! Ni te creas tanto, _Frog!_ —responde rápidamente.

—_Dieu..._ tu eres el que me ha dicho que tengo la culpa de tooooodo! —se defiende sonriendo.

—Pues... ¡La tienes! —corrobora—. Pero no por que seas grande y poderoso, si no por que lo que eres una engreída y fea _frog._ Tienes la culpa... Por que... Siempre te metes en todo, eso!

—Engreída y fea _frog_... —se encoge de hombros—. Y metiche además... bien. ¿Algo más?

—Mmm _yes!_ Y... Me caes mal y... Eres tonto y... Te odio. ¡Eso es! —sigue comiendo—. Y no me gusta tu comida y... No te soporto. Que quede claro. Solo estoy aquí por que _I'm gentleman._

Francia lo mira por encima de su copa y se ríe.

—_A gentleman..._

—_Yes, frog._ Algo que tú nunca serás —sigue comiendo, altivo, pero medio sonriente.

—¿Quieres más? —pregunta señalándole su plato.

—¿Ha quedado? —pregunta levantando las cejas... y luego se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, frunce el ceño—. _Bollocks._

Francia se levanta riendo y toma su plato, yendo a servirle más.

—Quizás alguien debió explicarte algún día que tus palabras deberían coincidir con lo que realmente piensas...

Inglaterra se cruza de brazos y aparta la cara, medio "ofendido".

—Lo hacen.

Francia se ríe un poco más, sin decir nada hasta que le pone el plato enfrente. Toma la lata de cerveza y la sacude, viendo que está vacía.

—¿Otra?

—_Thank you_ —responde asintiendo con la cabeza—. Por... Cierto...

El francés camina hasta el refrigerador y abre la puerta.

—_Oui?_

Inglaterra carraspea metiéndose un dedo en el cuello para darse aire, nervioso y luego sigue comiendo.

—_My... Embassy... Here..._

—Aja... —responde sin mirarlo.

—He arreglado el asunto de las flores y... Eso... En prácticamente todas partes, _but... Here... _—sigue, vacilando.

Francia saca la lata mirándole sonriente y camina con ella hasta el fregadero para sacar un vaso.

—_Oui..._

—_Well,_ veo que no te ha ocasionado molestia alguna. No recuerdo que nadie llamara, así que todo está bien, supongo —se ríe un poco nervioso.

Francia le pone el vaso enfrente lleno de cerveza.

—No sé exactamente qué es lo que me estás preguntando, _cher_ —responde serio.

Inglaterra toma el vaso rápidamente para beber más de la mitad, de los nervios.

—Solo... Bueno, lamento las molestias, eso es todo —resume. El francés le mira a la cara, sin estar seguro de exactamente qué es lo que quiere decirle.

—Está... bien. —responde dudoso, intentando leerle y se sienta en su lugar—. ¿Estás... preguntando si llegaron osos y flores y... —hace una pausa— máquinas para burbujas de jabón? Me hicieron reír un buen rato, si es lo que te preguntas —agrega sorprendentemente serio.

El británico le mira, se sonroja y aparta la vista.

—Creo que la idea fue bastante brillante —agrega sonriendo un poquitín, ahora que ha apartado la vista—. Como sabes, a mi siempre me han gustado las flores...

—Fue un... —protesta—. _Prussia_ y _Spain_... _Hungary!_ _Bloody_ _hell_...

Francia se ríe a carcajadas.

—Puedo imaginarlo...

—¡Se estuvieron riendo por horas! _Russia_ me pidió que si se podía comer la flores... ¡Simplemente flipe con eso! ¡Y Austria esperaba que fuera personalmente a sacar todas esas burbujas de ahí!

—Ciertamente, me dio un poco de pena no poder reírme lo suficiente —sonríe—. _Autriche_! ¡Con lo obsesivo que es, ya me lo imagino! Y los osos... con esas camisetas. _Angleterre_, deberías hablar con él, ¡No PUEDE seguir mandándote esos osos!

—¡Él no lo entiende! ¡Ya se lo he explicado! ¡Y cuando quiero que lo arregle simplemente es PEOR! ¿Cómo puede dársele tan mal mentir en esos momentos? —Inglaterra ligeramente desesperado.

—¿Qué ha hecho para arreglarlo? —pregunta Francia echándose al frente en la mesa y mirándolo con una ceja levantada... divertido. El inglés se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Tratar de convencer a todos de que solo era un asunto... Diplomático —suspira—. Pero lo peor fue cuando les dijo eso de "no es que a _Iggy_ le de vergüenza por que en realidad le gusta y por eso me haga explicar esto" tenía ganas de golpearle. ¡Yo creo que lo hace a propósito para incomodarme! ¡_Switzerland_ me da la razón en eso!

Francia se ríe.

—Yo también te la doy, en realidad.

—Pues que risa —protesta haciendo un intento muy pobre de no sonreír también.

—Pues... no es por nada, pero sí —se ríe más—. Que... diplomacia la de ustedes —le cierra un ojo. El inglés le "fulmina".

—Ja. Ja. Ja.

—Oh venga, _Angleterre._.. no es como que a estas alturas puedas hacer otra cosa.. ríete mejor.

—Lo que realmente da que pensar... Es como se le ocurrió —reflexiona mirándole fijamente. Francia se sigue riendo un poco más, pero ahora devolviéndole la mirada con cara de absoluta culpabilidad.

—Esa... es una buena pregunta.

—_Yes_, por que... Hacia unas horas estaba planeando un encuentro y de pronto... —sigue mirándole y niega con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos—. Tienes suerte que no acabara mal el asunto.

Francia disminuye la risa, hasta que deja de reír por completo.

—_Je..._

—Aja? —sigue mirándole.

—Sólo sugerí... —se encoge de hombros—. Lo que pensé que era mejor para ambos, a corto y a largo plazo —mira su plato vacío.

—Yo sabía que esto tenía tu nombre por todas partes —responde.

—_Je... _—traga saliva—... yo solo... avivé una llama, que estaba ahí. Sólo reafirmé algo que el sabía ya.

—Olvídalo —niega con la cabeza—. Solo consigue que _Prussia_ deje de mandarme fotos con el oso en posturas obscenas y montajes en Photoshop.

—Y... —se lleva la cara a las manos—. No sé que quieres que te diga, _Angleterre_... viene la gente, y me pregunta qué debe hacer y... —carraspea haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse de nuevo—. Va... vale.

Inglaterra sonríe y Francia le sonríe de regreso.

—_Merci_... —susurra después de unos instantes. El inglés suspira.

—Hubiera preferido... Hubiera... No... ¿Sabes? No, da lo mismo, no tiene sentido pensar ahora que podría haber pasado o no.

—Creo que... —se pasa la mano por el pelo—, es que sé lo que estabas intentando y... Bueno, siento no haberme puesto de tu lado.

El de ojos verdes traga saliva.

—Creo que ni siquiera yo estaba de mi lado... —confiesa y el francés sonríe de lado.

—No es fácil.

—Pero encontraré la manera, tiene que haber una forma de resolver esto —reflexiona.

Francia se mueve incómodo en su lugar mientras el inglés sigue pensando en ello.

—¿Tú crees, _cher_? ¿Resolver?

—_Yes... Maybe..._ —sigue a su rollo—

—Es... yo no le veo, de verdad... no le veo solución fuera de las que hemos planteado ya. O lo dejas a él o me dejas a mí, o nos dejas a ambos —traga saliva—, esas están fuera de la ecuación —sentencia con absoluta seguridad—. Esta lo del _menage_, que queda absolutamente olvidado también —le mira de reojo.

Inglaterra le mira saliendo de sus pensamientos y Francia sonríe.

—Tengo que pensarlo bien —sentencia el inglés mientras sigue dándole vueltas.

—_Non... non non non non non... non_ —se pone de pie y se le planta enfrente.

—No no no no _What_? —pregunta mirándole.

—No... no no... la úlitma vez que dijiste eso acabó todo MUY muy mal... quiero saber ahora mismo qué es lo que estás pensando —se agacha hacia él hasta mirarlo de frente. El británico se echa para atrás un poco impresionado.

—_I… __I don't know…_

Francia frunce el ceño.

—Estás pensando algo, algo de cómo resolver este triángulo... y como sabrás, a mi me incumbe así que...

—No. Ni siquiera... No se puede decir que sea una idea. Seguramente es una estupidez —le quita importancia mientras sigue dándole vueltas. El francés e le acerca más aún.

—_Angleterre_...

—_Y-Yes_? —pregunta incomodo.

—No me obligues a... obligarte —sonríe.

—¿Obligarme? No puedes obligarme —levanta una ceja, confiado.

Francia sonríe y parpadea lentamente, e Inglaterra se revuelve un poco en su sitio. Se le acerca leeeeeeeeentamente y le da un suave beso en los labios. El de ojos verdes aparta un poquito la cara, tragando saliva y sonrojándose.

—Esto no va a funcionar.

—_Non_? —le da un beso en la mejilla, otro en la mandíbula, otro en la oreja y otro atrás de la oreja mientras él tiembla un poquito cada vez mas nervioso pero no se aparta —. ¿Vas a decirme o... prefieres gritármelo al oído? —le susurra en el oído.

—No, voy a... No... Hay nada que decir —cierra los ojos tratando de resistirse.

—O _mon amour_... ¿cómo no hay nada que decir? —le pasa una pierna por encima y se le sienta encima, él se pasa una mano por el pelo, cada vez mas incomodo, echándose para atrás y tratando de ignorar a Francia... Fallando miserablemente, por que además sabe lo que viene ahora.

Francia sonríe, completamente, mientras lleva una mano a su cuello y le desabotona el primer botón.

—La corbata!_ git_... —protesta mientras siente un escalofrío por el cuello—. Y me estás arrugando los pantalones...

El francés le desabotona el segundo botón y luego el tercero, ignorándolo por completo, y luego le afloja un poco la corbata.

—¿Te he dicho que detesto estos chalecos? —pregunta mirándolo quizás algo impaciente.

—Yo te detesto a ti —suelta mirándole con una sonrisa de lado y se quita la corbata él solo—. Vas a arrugarla —explica como si eso fuera algún tipo de escusa—. Avisame cuando acabes.

Francia levanta las cejas.

—_Quoi_? ¿Cuándo acabe de qué? —pregunta casi incrédulo.

—Ja! De perder el tiempo, ya te he dicho que no vas a sacar nada —suelta orgulloso.

—Mmm... No estoy perdiendo ningún tiempo... —le sonríe mientras jala el chaleco para quitárselo por encima de la cabeza—. Solo quizás no voy a sacar todo lo que esperaría —le da un beso en la mandíbula—. Aun...

E Inglaterra sorprendentemente, (o quizás no tanto...) Coopera... Y luego frunce el ceño.

—_Yes_? Pues quizás deba sacar también yo algo a cambio —sentencia y empieza a desabrocharle el cinturón—. Igualdad de condiciones.

—¿Qué quieres sacar a cambio, _mon cher_? —le pregunta quitándole un mechón de pelo de la cara—. Y por favor... ten cuidado con el doble sentido, que es posible que a la próxima... —sonríe.

El inglés se sonroja por lo que había pensado... y por el atrevimiento del que no se había dado cuenta.

—_I don't know_, pero no es un negocio justo si solo un lado saca algo.

—Esto no es un negocio, _cher_ —sonríe más y le besa en los labios, menos delicadamente que la vez pasada. Inglaterra se rinde al beso por que últimamente necesita mucho amor—. ¿Vas a decirme qué quieres? —pregunta separándose del beso y terminando de desabotonarle toda la camisa.

—No... Pero voy a tomarlo a la fuerza, igual que tú —se burla.

—Oh... —levanta las cejas, y sonríe de lado, sabiendo que a lo que se refiere Inglaterra seguramente es a algo no sexual—. Pero si hablamos de igualdad de circunstancias, _mon amour_... yo tendría que saber qué es lo que estas tomando. Puedes tomarlo a la fuerza, como yo planeo hacer —empieza a aflojarle el cinturón—, pero...

—No veo por que... Deberías —responde moviéndose un poco por que le incomodan las manos de Francia tan cerca del... Circulo de protección.

—_Non_? Es igualdad de circunstancias —frunce el ceño al ver que se mueve y le pone una mano en el pecho—, si tu sabes lo que quiero, yo tendría que saber lo que quieres.

Inglaterra sonríe con malicia.

—_OK_, mentí. _And?_

—¿Mentiste cuándo? —sigue frunciendo el ceño, no confiando nada, nadita en esa sonrisa. Bufa exasperado como si Francia tuviera que entenderlo.

—En la igualdad.

—Ahhhh... —levanta las cejas y se le acerca al oído—. _Liar!_ Tienes un plan y le estás dando vueltas... y quiero al menos que lo confieses —susurra besando el lugaaaaaar de atraaaaaaaas del cueeeeeeeeello.

Inglaterra suelta uno de esos suspiros/gemidos poniendo las manos en las caderas de Francia de nuevo por si tiene que apartarle, según él.

—Eso es trampa —protesta.

—¿Trampa? ¿Cuál es la trampa? Yo veo que tienes boca... tu puedes defenderte.

—Quizás debería —valora y luego le besa el cuello a Francia... Y si a alguien le parece raro, vamos a tomarnos la libertad de recordar que hoy Inglaterra tiene ganas de guerra.

—_Sacre... bleu_ —suspira Francia sonriendo, sorprendido—. ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a _mon Rosbif_?

Inglaterra se paraliza, se sonroja y se aparta.

—_Shut up_ —protesta apartando la cara. Francia se ríe un poco y consigue que Inglaterra le fulmine de soslayo.

—¿En qué estabas? No dije que me pareciera mal... —le hace un cariño mas en la cara, y le pasa la mano por el pecho. El británico tiene un escalofrío al tacto y se sonroja un poco más.

— Jum! —protesta—. No es como que yo quiera, así que me da lo mismo.

—Ah, ahora resulta que no quieres. _Dieu_... ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a_ mon_ _Rosbif_? —se ríe acercándosele a la boca y besándole de nuevo e Inglaterra le busca de nuevo sin poder evitarlo.

—Me lo he comido —sentencia al separarse. Francia se ríe.

—Oh, vaya... —le hunde las manos en el pelo—. ¿Vas a... Decirme entonces?

—_I_... —empieza suavemente.

—_Oui_? —le da un beso en el cuello—

—No vas a creerme —suelta empezando a perder de vista las prioridades.

—Aha? —pregunta mientras sigue en sus menesteres.

—_I_... —vuelve a empezar, cada vez más desconcentrado—. Voy a ser... el más fuerte.

Francia se separa un milímetro.

—¿El más fuerte de _quoi_?

—¿Y eso que más da? —sigue, buscándole para que no pare.

—Mmmm... —murmura pensativo volviendo a besarle el cuello por unos instantes y luego volviendo a separarse—, si da... explícame. ¿El más fuerte de qué?

—De... todos —suspira—. No puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido antes.

—El más fuerte de todos de qué, _mon amour_? —pregunta besándole la manzana de Adán, mientras le saca el cinturón con la mano.

—_What_?—pregunta Inglaterra perdiendo completamente el hilo de sus pensamientos. Oh _yeah_!

Francia sigue unos instantes más hasta que se separa del todo levantando la cabeza hasta ver a Inglaterra a los ojos.

—¿Vas a ser el más fuerte de todos en qué?

Inglaterra se da cuenta de la cara de enajenación que seguramente estaba poniendo y se sonroja tragando saliva.

—Es... no es nada —suelta mirando a otro sitio y carraspeando incomodo.

—_Sacrebleu_! ¿Cómo me vas a decir eso? El más fuerte de todos de qué, dímelo ahora o te juro que te hago un chupetón en el hombro —amenaza acercándose al hombro de Inglaterra y empezando a besarlo más intensamente.

—No! No! —protesta tratando de apartarle, así que el francés se aparta un poco y sonríe.

—¿No quieres ir a ver si mi teléfono está realmente en mi habitación? ¿O de verdad propones... —hace una pausa y le besa— buscarlo encima del mueble de la cocina?

—En el mueble de la cocina no está —sentencia sin responder.

—¿El más fuerte de qué? —pregunta volviendo al tema mientras busca abrirle el botón del pantalón. Inglaterra hace un esfuerzo por concentrarse.

—El plan... sigue la misma línea que el ultimo —explica cerrando los ojos y Francia frunce el ceño.

—¿La misma línea en cuanto a... _Quoi_? —Pregunta en un tono ligeramente más frío que hasta hace un segundo, aunque sin dejar de mover la mano.

—En... —aguanta el aire, escalofrío—. Finalidad.

—_Le garçón_... ¿quieres que te deje? —pregunta deteniendo por completo el movimiento. Inglaterra le mira y baja la vista.

—_Yes_...

—_Pourquoi_? —pregunta recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Inglaterra.

—Si consigo que se interese por alguien más... alguien a quien sí merezca... —expone. Francia le besa el hombro y luego el cuello.

—Voy a escucharte esta vez —susurra antes de besarle la mandíbula y luego la boca. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con fuerza tratando de concentrarse.

—No tengo ni idea de como hacerlo... —confiesa.

—Yo... creo que... —se separa un poco, y lo mira—. ¿En dónde entro yo en este plan genial?

—_You..._ —se lo piensa—. Tú te jodes, _frog_, no necesitas que te proteja.

Francia le mira con curiosidad.

—Me jodo... cómo? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues... si quieres irte con alguien más, te vas y ya —explica—

Entrecierra los ojos y se acerca a él, besándolo en la boca.

—_Mais oui..._ había olvidado que... cuando dejes al _garçón_... también me dejas a mi... —susurra entre besos.

—_yes_...

Francia le mira con una ceja levantada.

—Entonces, _mon amour_ —se acerca y le besa, levantándose y a la vez, obligándole a levantarse con él. Inglaterra se levanta un poco triste de repente, sin demasiada resistencia.

—Vas a disculparme —le baja el cierre del pantalón mientras le besa—, pero voy a tener que empezar a vivir cada día como si fuera el último —declara tomándolo de los ojales para el cinturón y empezando a jalarlo a la sala.

El británico se sonroja un poco por que lo que eso puede implicar y luego sonríe de lado, llegando a una conclusión.

—¿Tanto te afecta lo que haga en un futuro incierto?

Francia lo mira con el ceño ligeramente fruncido hasta que llegan al sillón. Lo empuja un poco y lo tira de espaldas, recostándose sobre él.

—_Je ne se pas..._ —dice al fin besándolo en el cuello con más esmero—... cómo es que aún lo dudas, _mon petit lapin._

El inglés se sonroja otra vez y se deja llevar. Esta vez empezando él también a desvestirle y pasándole la mano por el pelo.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí esta dramática segunda parte... vaya, que ha costado de arreglar. El drama siempre es increíblemente cansado y nadie mejor que Francia e Inglaterra para hacerlo (como alguien mencionó en los reviews), pero por fin se ha terminado._

_Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, nos alegra mucho que la historia tenga tanta buena acogida, no hay muchos fans del FRUKUS y a nosotras nos parece lo más interesante de Hetalia._

_No dedicar un Long trae mala suerte, así que para mis abuelos. Ya que en su casa fue escrita la esencia del drama y casi lloro frente a todos, joder._

_Y ahora... ¿quién quiere una romántica y mágica tercera parte al ritmo de Jazz?_


End file.
